Kajiu Falls
by PaxRomaDacia
Summary: Dipper and Mabel finally arrive to Gravity Falls for summer vacation after two years, hoping to reunite with their Grunkle and old friends for a new adventure. But as time goes on, the twins, along with their friends Soos and Wendy, discover a dark secret that humanity has kept hidden in the shadows for centuries, which will take them on an adventure that they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Surprise! Another new story. Yes, I know that I have other stories to tend to, but I figured that I would do this story because it's been a long time coming. I've always wanted to do a crossover with Godzilla and Gravity Falls since no one else in the world has thought of it yet. And after watching every single Godzilla movie in a marathon because I have no life, I decided fuck it! Let make this happen. Not too many things will happen in the first few chapters since it's all set up, so be patient for monster action. Be sure to review and PM me if you have any suggestions to improve the story as we go along, cause it's going to be a while until it's done. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

P.S. - Consider this an EXTREMLY late anniversary gift for Godzilla's 60th birthday.

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

**O-O-O**

Summer vacation for the twins couldn't have come any sooner for Dipper and Mabel. It had only been two years since the twins visited Gravity Falls, but the twins insisted to their parents that they wanted to go back to visit their Grunkle Stan as soon as summer vacation began. Although surprised at the twin's insistence, the parents happily agreed since their kids told them how much fun they had at Gravity Falls, except the parts that involved fighting the supernatural and possibly dying. Dipper and Mabel knew their parents can be overprotective and telling them all of their close encounters with death is the last thing they wanted to do, so they just left that part out.

The twins also changed a bit as well, now being fourteen meant they are now teenagers and growing up had its perks. Dipper's voice was now a little deeper than before and didn't crack as much and even started to grow some facial hair, though not very noticeable, while Mabel finally got her braces off, showing off her pearly white smile instead of one with metal. The twins also grew a few more inches, though Mabel still had one millimeter on Dipper, but other than that the twins were still the same people as before.

Dipper was still the intelligent adventurer as before, always wanting to solve mysteries at every corner, albeit over-zealously at times, but still rational and mature for his age, while Mabel is still the spirit full optimist, always being friendly to people and still as boy crazy as ever, despite being naïve at times and even when her feelings are hurt, she still looks to the bright side of things. Despite their clashing personalities, the twins still share a strong bond and it only deepened with their last visit to Gravity Falls.

The twins were now waiting at the bus stop with their parents, all packed up and ready to go with suitcases in hand. Dipper wore his usual t-shirt, vest, shorts, and shoes, along with his signature blue and white pine tree cap while Mabel had on her usual skirt, sneakers, and her newest sweater she knitted which was light blue with a cat's face on front. When the bus finally arrived, the twins hugged their parent's goodbye and went to the back of the bus and stood on top of the seats, waving to their parents as they did the same.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Shouted Mabel waving to her parents as the bus began moving.

The twins then sat down on their seats, putting their cases underneath their seats and got comfortable, knowing that it was going to be a long ride to Gravity Falls. The twins had a small moment of silence before Dipper broke it with a yawn.

"Tired already? We just got on the bus." Said Mabel as Dipper rubbed his eyes.

"We just woke up half an hour ago Mabel." Said Dipper.

"So what?" Mabel said unconvinced.

"It's 8:00 A.M."

"It was YOUR idea to wake up early Dipper. It's not my fault I'm an early bird." Said Mabel as she flap her hands like wings and spoke "TWEET! TWEET!" in a high pitched voice.

"Good point." Said Dipper before yawning again, making Mabel yawn with him.

"Oh man, I have the yawns now." Said Mabel as she yawned almost in sync, making Dipper smirk.

"Well, I know one thing that'll wake me up." Said Dipper as he took out a book from his vest.

"Really Dipper, reading? That so BOOOOOORING!" Said Mabel.

"Not if it's a good book." Replied Dipper as he pointed at the cover of the book, which had a six fingered hand and a number 3.

"I can't believe Grunkle Stan actually let you keep the journal." Said Mabel somewhat surprised.

"I'm just glad that he didn't charge me for it." Quipped Dipper as he and Mabel laughed.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back at Gravity Falls, especially Waddles." Said Mabel sadly.

"You know Mom and Dad wouldn't let him come with you, he's a pig after all. Besides, Soos said he'll take care of him for you." Assured Dipper.

"I know but… I miss him." Said Mabel as Dipper put his arm around Mabel to comfort her.

"I know how you feel." Sighed Dipper as he thought about Gravity Falls.

The day that Dipper and Mabel had to leave Gravity Falls was hard for them and it was even harder to say goodbye to their Grunkle and their new friends, the twins knew that they would never have another experience like Gravity Falls again, never meet the same kinds of friends, the same kinds of mysteries, even the same kind of smell from your Grunkle's bad morning breath, Gravity Falls was like a second home to the twins, except cooler. Now that they were going back to Gravity Falls again, they had never been happier.

"Boop." Said Mabel as she poked Dipper's nose, making him chuckle before going back to her cheerful self. "I shouldn't worry though, we get to see everyone we know and love again. Waddles, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda will all be there waiting for us." Said Mabel cheerfully. "Kind of at least."

Dipper looked at Mabel curiously. "Didn't Mom and Dad tell Grunkle Stan that we're coming back?"

"They were about to, but I convinced them that we're going to surprise him and everyone else at the Shack. They'll be so happy to see us again." Said Mabel giddily.

"Or, he'll get a heart attack from our sudden appearance." Said Dipper concerned

"Oh, stop it." Said Mabel as she playfully shoved Dipper.

Mabel yawned again, this time she was actually tired and she laid her head down on her brother's lap.

"Tired already? I thought you were excited to go back?" Dipper remarked.

"I am, but I was awake all night, I even had everything packed." Said Mabel groggily as she started to drift into sleep.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Said Dipper, gluing his eyes to the journal to find any new mysteries he may have missed.

"Thanks Dip." Said Mabel as she drifted off to sleep.

**O-O-O**

"Last stop! Gravity Falls!" Announced the bus driver as the bus stopped at the Mystery Shack.

Hearing the announcement, Dipper put away his journal and looked at his watch to see that it was noon and gently nudged Mabel to wake her up.

"Mabel? Wake up, we're here." Dipper softly spoke.

Mabel suddenly rose from Dipper's lap, making Dipper almost fall off from his seat at Mabel's sudden movement. Looking out the side window, Mabel gasped out of glee at what she saw.

"OH MY GOSH DIP! WE'RE BACK! WE'RE FINNALY BACK!" Mabel gleefully shouted as she saw the Mystery Shack.

The shack looked the same as it was two years, it still had the 'S' from the sign hanging down, it still looked somewhat run down, and it still attracted tons of tourists to behold the "wonders" of Gravity Falls, seeing the group of tourists that came off the bus the twins are still on.

Dipper and Mabel grabbed their suitcases and walked out of the bus, Mabel being the first to get off while Dipper paid the bus fare money his parents gave him for the trip.

"You kids watch out for your wallets, rumors say the owner is some kind of con artist." Warned the bus driver.

"Thanks for the warning sir, but we met this con artist before." Said Dipper unworried.

Dipper then got off the bus and as it closed behind him, it turned around and drove back to where it came from. Dipper then saw Mabel speed off straight towards the Mystery Shack, dropping her suitcase in the process, and then began running behind her to catch up to his sister while grabbing her suitcase she dropped.

"Hey, slow down!" Shouted Dipper to his sprinting sister as he struggled to run while carrying two suitcases with him.

"Hurry up! Come on, come on!" Said Mabel excitedly, not noticing Dipper holding all the luggage, struggling to keep up with the energetic sister.

When Mabel finally reached the front door, she waited for Dipper, tapping her foot impatiently until Dipper finally caught up to her, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

"Geez Mabel, I thought you were tired." Said Dipper, still out of breath. "You didn't have to run all the way here."

"Oh stop whining Dipper, exercise is good for your health." Said Mabel panting slightly. "Feel the burn!"

"I just ran all the way here with two full suitcases." Said Dipper as he dropped the luggage, which helped calm his breathing. "I feel more than the burn."

"You need to follow my guide to exercising, then you wouldn't have those noodle arms still." Said Mabel poking her brother's arms.

"How about we go see Grunkle Stan first. Then, you can criticize my arms." Suggested Dipper as he tried lifting the luggage.

"Let me help." Mabel said as she helped carry the luggage and opened the door to the Shack.

Dipper nodded as Mabel grabbed her suitcase, while Dipper grabbed his and entered the Shack's gift shop. As expected, they saw all the overpriced souvenirs and a few of the exhibits that they made for their Grunkle last year, reminding them of good memories. The twins then heard a familiar voice talking to the group of tourists from the bus they got off.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the Mystery Shack! The only place in Gravity Falls where all kinds of strange creatures and artifacts can be found." Said a deep and gruff voice to the tourists.

The twins looked at the tourist group to find the source of the voice, but the tourists were in the way of the familiar person they wanted to see, unaware of the twins presence as the voice continued to speak.

"For example, take a look at this thing!" Said the voice acting shocked, as the twins saw an 8 ball cane point to an exhibit that looked like a giant question mark with a pair of googly eyes glued on. "Is it just a question mark? A freak of nature? Your face on Monday mornings? So many questions!"

The tourists gawked at what they saw and began taking photos of the giant question mark, buying into the cheap scam in front of them. The tourist group then moved away to the other exhibits, behind a curtain leading to the museum inside the Shack, revealing an old man who was behind the scamming to the twin's joy, their Grunkle Stan.

He still looked the same as last summer, with his fancy suit, fez and 8 ball cane, he even had his eye patch on for the tourists so he would look more "mysterious" to them, though the real mystery was why tourists even bothered coming to the Mystery Shack still, not even Sherlock Holmes and Batman combined could figure that out. But that didn't matter to the twins as they called out to their Grunkle.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel shouted, grabbing Stan's attention as he recognized the familiar voices.

"Kids?" Stan spoke out as he saw the twins drop their luggage and run towards him.

Next thing he knew, Stan was in a tight embrace with his great niece and great nephew, who he hugged back in return. After a few seconds, the twins and their Grunkle pulled away from each other.

"I didn't think you kids would come back here." Said Grunkle Stan, still surprised at the twin's unexpected arrival.

"Of course we would Grunkle Stan!" Said Mabel happily.

"There's only one crusty old Grunkle we would want to spend the summer with." Agreed Dipper, making Stan smirk.

"Wow… look at you two." Said Stan as he noticed the twin's growth spurts. "Growing up so fast, not as fast as me racking up cash from these tourists but still fast."

Dipper chuckled at Stan's quip. "Good to know you haven't changed a bit."

Commotion could be heard from the museum, signaling that Stan would have to go back to work shortly to guide the tourists.

Stan frowned. "We'll catch up later kids. Got to make sure these suckers don't touch the merchandise." Stan called out in the direction of the museum. "Soos! We have special guests!"

As soon as he Stan called, Soos appeared out of the curtain, looking ready as usual when something needed fixing. Soos looked pretty much the same as before, except it looked like that he lost a few pounds but that's about it. Soos then saw what Stan meant by "special guests" and called out to the twins.

"Dudes!" Exclaimed Soos as he bear hugged the twins in a tight embrace, while Dipper gasped for air.

"Soos we… can't breathe." Strained Dipper as Soos let go of the twins, who looked like they almost turned blue. "And I just… started breathing… again." Dipper panted between breaths.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know you'd be here again." Apologized Soos as he turned to Mabel. "But I know someone else who missed you more than me, hambone."

Soos the stepped out of the way to reveal a pig behind him that squealed happily seeing Mabel.

"Waddles!" Shouted Mabel happily as her pig jumped right into her arms, Mabel holding him tightly and gave him a big smooch on the pig's forehead.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now before all this mushy stuff makes me throw up my breakfast." Said Stan walking towards the curtain. "Soos. Help the kids unpack at the attic."

Soos saluted Stan as he went into the museum. The handyman picked up the twin's luggage and headed out the Shack to the main entrance for the living area of the house, with the Pine twins and Waddles in tow. While walking out, the twins and Soos could see a familiar red head girl with a lumberjack hat and green flannel shirt, pedaling on her bike right towards them and held the brakes to skid to a close stop.

"I know Soos, I'm running late again. Just tell Stan I-

The red head then stood in place after getting off her bike, just noticing the twins in front of her as she looked at them surprisingly, but then smiled out of glee.

"Hey dorks!" Exclaimed Wendy happily, as she went up to the twins to give them both a bear hug. "And here I thought this summer was going to be boring again."

"Can't…breathe again." Strained Dipper again as Wendy let go of the twins, leaving Dipper to catch his breath again. "How many times… will this happen?"

The two years away hadn't changed Wendy much either, she still wore her usual outfit that she wore two years ago, and still had her cool attitude, though deep down she wanted to explode with joy. Her last summer had been the most boring summer ever, even with all the supernatural occurrences in Gravity Falls, it wasn't the same without the twins. Now that they were here, she knew her summer just got interesting again.

"Huh, look at you two. You're almost as big as me." Said Wendy, comparing her height to the twins.

"I'm still bigger than Dipper." Gloated Mabel, showing off her one millimeter to Dipper. "Alpha twin! Alpha twin!"

"We never agreed to that." Interjected Dipper, making Wendy chuckle at the twin's antics.

"Oh man, this is totally going to make up for last summer." Said Wendy as she went up to the front door. "I really don't want to go now, but you guys know Stan."

"We get it." Said Dipper, nodding his head understandably as Wendy opened the door, but then turned to face Dipper before going inside.

"Oh uh, Dipper. We can catch up when you're done unpacking, I'll be waiting for you at the counter." Said Wendy, giving Dipper a friendly nod before entering the Shack, making Dipper smile warmly.

"Awwww." Said Mabel teasingly, playfully shoving Dipper's shoulder with her arm. "She missed you."

Dipper just blushed out of embarrassment, not able to come up with anything to say as he scratched the back of his head and went with Soos and Mabel to the other side of the Shack.

He missed her too.

**O-O-O**

"Here we are." Said Soos, revealing the old attic to the twins as he set down their suitcases.

The old attic room was just as empty as the first time they saw it, all that was left were two beds across from each other along with a small table and desk drawer, the attic room didn't look as dusty and dirty as they thought it would, it looked like it was cleaned on a daily basis, as if the twins never even left in the first place.

"Did you guys know we were coming? Because this place looks spotless." Dipper asked Soos, noticing the cleanliness of the room.

"Stan said I shouldn't tell anyone this but between you and me dudes, he's been asking me to keep this place clean ever since you two left." Answered Soos.

"Wow. That's really sweet but kind of creepy at the same time." Said Mabel. "Mixed feelings!"

"I'll help you dudes unpack now." Said Soos as he opened the twin's suitcases.

But before he could do anything, Soos heard Stan call out for him from below the attic.

"Soos! The outhouse needs to be cleaned out again!" Called out Stan, as Soos shuddered at the mention of the outhouse.

"And so, I must delve deep into the dark abyss. Wish me luck, dudes." Said Soos dramatically, going down the attic door to leave the twins to unpack themselves.

"Well, so much for getting help." Said Dipper, as the twins unpacked their belongings.

"At least not much has changed." Said Mabel, glad to be back in the Mystery Shack again. "It's good to be back."

"It is. Now I have the whole summer to investigate the mysteries of this town again." Said Dipper happily.

"Really? Don't you want to have a normal summer vacation here instead?" Asked Mabel, not too pleased about Dipper's intentions.

"That's as normal as summer can get here." Answered Dipper.

"You and your mysteries." Said Mabel, rolling her eyes at Dipper's answer. "Just promise me that you won't go off in one of your mystery hunts without me. Someone has to watch your back for squirrels."

"Not much of a hunt unless I have a party." Chuckled Dipper.

Then Dipper had an idea pop up in his head, as he stopped unpacking to look through his journal.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mabel, looking at her brother flipping through the journal.

"I know what we're doing today." Answered Dipper, stopping on a certain page of the journal as Mabel walked next to Dipper to see what he was looking at. "I found this in the journal while you were asleep on the bus."

Dipper pointed at the page he referred to, which showed a drawing of some kind of large rocky cave with a description of the page's topic on the side as Dipper began reading it out loud.

"On one of my many travels in the deep woods of Gravity Falls, I've found a hidden cave that could possibly lead to the discovery of a lifetime or just a bunch of rocks. Either way, there's only one way to find out." Read Dipper.

"That's it?" Asked Mabel, expecting there to be more than that.

"Unfortunately, yes. When I turned this page, I couldn't find anything else about the cave." Said Dipper, turning the page to show small bits of paper sticking out from the spine of the book. "It looks like that any other page about the cave was torn off from the book."

"Huh. That's pretty weird. You know what else is weird?" Asked Mabel.

"Well, there's also-

"Poke!" Exclaimed Mabel, playfully poking Dipper on his nose.

"I think you just answered your own question." Said Dipper, chuckling as he rubbed his nose.

Mabel smirked at her brother's wisecrack as the two went back to unpacking their belongings to furnish their room.

"Seriously though, we should go to this cave, it'll be fun." Said Dipper, trying to convince his sister. "It'll be just like when we were twelve."

"Well… we could die a horrible and painful death at the hands of a scary monster." Said Mabel, pondering if she should agree with the mystery hunt. "But since you said its fun, I'll go for it."

"Thanks Mabel." Said Dipper, appreciating Mabel's reluctance to follow Dipper into uncertain doom.

"What are twins for? Besides, we can catch up with everyone else when we're done unpacking before we go." Said Mabel, eager to talk to Stan, Soos, and Wendy. "I wonder what else happened in the town for the two years we've been gone."

"Only one way to find out."

**O-O-O**

Deep in the woods of Gravity Falls, lies the cave that Dipper read earlier in the journal. Outside the cave entrance, two small female figures, no more than a few inches tall, wearing red tribal garments look outside into the woods beyond, staring into the forested wilderness in deep thought.

"Can you feel it, sister?" Asked one of the women.

"Yes. Dark times are approaching soon." Responded the other woman. "They will soon be awoken."

"Are we prepared for the coming storm?" Asked the first women again. "We only know where it begins, but not when it ends."

"That I do not know, but I know that we must prevail in the end, or else." Responded the other woman.

"Or else, I win." Said a figure appearing from the forest brush.

The figure was not small but instead six feet tall and had a slim physique, he wore a fancy black suit with a black bowtie and a yellow blazer to match, he had a smooth complexion and was covering his right eye with an eye patch, he also wore a black top hat on his yellow hair and held a cane with a round shaft that had the eye of providence on it. As he walked over to the two women, he grinned gleefully as he took off his top hat and bowed.

"It's been a while, ladies." Said the slim figure, putting back his top hat as he kneeled down to their level.

"We wish that it was longer." Said the women at the same time, they would usually speak like this to others. "We wish it was never."

"Well, the universe can be cruel." Said the figure, grinning again in a more evil fashion. "And I know how cruel I can be, along with a few friends I know too."

"Why do you still want to do this, after all these years?" Asked the two women, not understanding the figure's purpose in all this. "What will you accomplish from these twisted games?"

"Aww, even after all these years, you two are still trying to play nice with me." Said the figure sarcastically, before breaking out in laughter. "Too bad I'm not so nice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your games will be your demise." Said the women. "Nothing will be accomplished from them except your doom."

"Uh, news flash ladies, I played these games before and I never lost." Said the figure, confident in his abilities. "We may be mystical beings here, but there's no chosen ones or destiny involved in this, just whatever fun that's in store."

"But you are weak here." Said the women. "You may be powerful but only to an extent. You have limits like us."

"Sure, I can't use my powers here, but you can't either." Pointed out the figure. "And I don't need them anyways. Words are all I need."

"Then we shall use words like we always have." Said the women, giving the tall figure a spiteful look.

"And giant monsters." Said the figure happily. "That's always my favorite part."

The tall figure then knelt back up, ready to leave the two women to their duties. He turned around and walked a few steps back until stopping in place.

"Oh and uh, I have one more thing to give you two." Said the tall figure.

He then turned rapidly and swung his cane horizontally at the two women, hoping to hit the two in one precise hit, but as he looked to see the two women, they had disappeared from his sight, making the figure smile evilly as he walked away.

"Let the games begin."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla… that makes me sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys, the second chapter is here now. I was originally going to reveal the Kajiu that will be the main characters with the human main characters, but I decided to save it for the next chapter, but I won't leave this chapter without having some kind of Kajiu appearances, you'll probably know who these Kajiu in this chapter are if you know Godzilla well enough. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and review if you please.

**Chapter 2: Cave Spelunking**

**O-O-O**

After the twins had finished unpacking their belongings and furnished their room, they went downstairs to catch up with the rest of the old Mystery Shack crew. Dipper decided to meet up with Wendy first since she was waiting for him by the counter while Mabel met up with Soos who just finished cleaning the dreaded outhouse. It may had been only two years, but two years was enough to feel like forever, so everyone was glad that the Pine twins were back again.

Dipper walked in through the gift shop door to see Wendy, who just dealt with the last customer in the shop that walked past Dipper and outside to leave.

"Thirty bucks for this snow globe was a good idea!" Said the gullible tourist walking out, shaking the snow globe for his amusement to see the small "snowflakes" shake around the globe.

Dipper just raised an eyebrow at the strange sight as walked up to the counter to greet Wendy.

"Did that guy really just buy a snow globe for thirty bucks?" Asked Dipper.

"That's nothing. You should have seen this lady that bought complementary stickers for fifty bucks, just because there was a cat sticker on it." Said Wendy, amazed at the stupidity of people. "I could get those for two bucks if I just walk a few blocks down a corner store."

"Easy there, my sister would die for those kind of stickers." Said Dipper, walking around the counter next to Wendy, while pulling up an extra stool to sit on.

"I think I would die if I saw the price tag." Quipped Wendy, making Dipper chuckle at the quip. "Like those ghosts we found at that haunted continence store."

"Oh yeah, those guys!" Said Dipper, remembering the two ghosts. "That was a… interesting experience."

"Yeah, it was." Agreed Wendy, remembering one particular moment in that store. "I still remember that dance you did to save my life."

"Oh uh, you do?" Asked Dipper, still a bit embarrassed by that moment. "That was just something really dumb."

"No way, dude. The fact that you saved my life with that dance makes up for the rest of the dumb stuff." Wendy chuckled at Dipper's embarrassment, not believing him on what he said. "Besides, I thought it was adorable."

Dipper blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Heh, thanks. I think."

"You're doing that dance for me when my birthday comes." Said Wendy smiling, which made Dipper put on a serious look on his face, not very willing to do the dance again. "It'll make up for my crappy birthday last summer."

"Really?" Asked Dipper, wondering what Wendy meant by that. "Why was it crappy?"

"Well… I didn't cake because my brothers ate it all, a tree fell down on our car that was supposed to be mine to drive, and the best gift I got that wasn't broken was a new axe, which broke after the first swing." Said Wendy, summarizing her birthday experience which shocked Dipper at the bad luck. "But that wasn't the worst part."

"How come?" Asked Dipper, wondering what could be worse than that as Wendy sighed.

"Because you and your sister weren't there." Said Wendy sadly. "If I had a crappy birthday with you guys, I would have been happy."

Dipper frowned, feeling bad for not coming last summer. "I wanted to come last year but, you know how family can be, wanting to spend time with you and all."

Wendy nodded understandably. "True, but still."

Dipper then thought of something he knew would cheer Wendy up. "You know, Mabel and I are gonna go on a mystery hunt later. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Wendy's eyes then lit up with joy. "Heck yeah, dude! Of course I'll come with you guys."

"Consider it an early birthday gift, and as a make-up gift for not being here last summer." Said Dipper humbly, smiling at Wendy's joyful reaction.

The two friends shared a moment of silence before Wendy broke it. "I missed you, Dipper. I really did."

"I missed you too." Answered Dipper.

The two friends smiled warmly at each other, happy to see each other again after the two years apart, as they began talking about countless other topics as the day went on, laughing at the crazy things they told each other about their lives as they began reviving the bond they shared before.

Little did the two know that the slim figure from earlier was watching them through the window, smiling evilly as he talked to himself.

"Laugh while you can, meat bags. But I'll be the one who gets the last laugh." Said the slim figure, as he started laughing to himself. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! See that? I got the last one."

"Uh, dude? What are you doing?" Asked someone behind, who turned out to be Soos. "Are you laughing evilly to yourself?"

"What? No, of course not. I was just- LOOK, A BEAR!" Exclaimed the slim figure, tricking the handyman to look behind him as he ran away into the woods. "Later, sucker!"

The slim figure then tripped on a small rock he failed to see, falling down and twisted his ankle.

"HAHA, OW! Twisted ankle, funny and painful, Ow." Cried out the figure, getting up and disappearing into the woods, leaving Soos scratching his head in confusion.

"He seems like a suspicious person… oh well." Said Soos, shrugging his shoulders as he went to fix the Mystery Shack's gutter.

**O-O-O**

While Dipper was busy chatting with Wendy, Mabel searched the house to find Soos who just finished cleaning the outhouse, though she didn't really know where he was now, so she went to see if Grunkle Stan knew, as she toured the old museum in the Mystery Shack to find him, and saw the old man lead a group of tourists out of the curtain into the gift shop.

"Be sure to buy our new merchandise on your way out, even memories have a price." Said Stan to the tourists walking out, as they looked around the gift shop just like Stan knew they would do. "Ha! Suckers."

"Still ripping off tourists?" Asked Mabel, getting Stan's attention as he turned to face his great niece.

"It never gets old, and I'm eighty two." Said Stan proudly. "I still got it."

Mabel smirked at the comment. "It's good to see you Grunkle Stan."

"Same here, you little munchkin." Said Stan, glad to see his great niece back.

"By the way, have you seen Soos? I wanted to ask him something." Asked Mabel, trying to figure out where Soos is.

"He's outside fixing the gutter. Who knew those darn squirrels could cause so much damage." Said Stan.

"Jeez, tell me about it. There're so cute but so vicious at the same time." Agreed Mabel, thinking back to her last experience with squirrels. "I know this from experience."

"Then I got some advice for you kid. Shoot on sight." Advised Stan. "I tried negotiating like you told me to and all I got were bites."

"Grunkle Stan!" Exclaimed Mabel, shocked at the harsh statement as Stan laughed at Mabel's reaction.

"Relax, kid. I'm just pulling your chain." Said Stan, assuring Mabel it was fine until briefly going into a serious expression. "Seriously though, be careful. Squirrels are like piranhas with legs, and they're furry."

Mabel nodded as she exited the curtain to go see Soos. "See you later, Grunkle Stan!"

Stan waved back to Mabel as she left the museum, as Stan frowned to himself at seeing her leave and sighed.

"See you later, kid." Said Stan softly, as he prepared himself to greet the next batch of tourists.

**O-O-O**

As the day went by, not much happened today for the first day back in Gravity Falls. It was surprisingly quiet with nothing strange going on today, besides Soos telling the others about some skinny guy watching Dipper and Wendy through the window, with Wendy's response being that he was probably some pedophile to look out for, but other than the possible rape alert, nothing too mysterious.

It was now six in the afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and the Mystery Shack closed down early since all the tourists for the day had arrived and left with as much cash gone from their wallets as possible, as Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were now waiting for Soos in the living room after Mabel convinced Soos to join along for the mystery hunt, as Dipper tapped his foot impatiently for the handyman.

"What's taking him so long?" Asked Dipper, wondering why Soos wasn't here yet.

"Probably cleaning out that gutter still. He said he found a bunch of dead birds in there." Said Wendy, making Mabel gag in disgust.

"Eww." Said Mabel, shuddering at the fact that dead birds were in the gutter. "I know Stan isn't much of an animal person but… just eww."

When footsteps could be heard from across the living room, the three friends assumed it was Soos, but were disappointed when it turned out to be Stan instead, who came into the living room wearing his usual boxers and tank top when he wasn't working, and looked at the three oddly.

"What are you kids doing? Especially you, Wendy. You're supposed to be gone by now." Asked Stan, wondering why the three were just standing there.

"We're just waiting for Soos." Said Mabel, not telling Stan about what they were doing.

"Why would you want to wait for Soos out of everyone?" Asked Stan. "There's a reason why he comes to work earlier than usual."

The three couldn't just say to Stan that they were leaving to go in the middle of the woods to a dark and scary cave, Dipper knew that Stan wouldn't let them do something like that, so did Mabel and Wendy when Dipper told them about how Stan felt about that kind of thing, so he had to find some kind of excuse before Stan got more suspicious.

"Because we want to do… umm, teenage stuff." Said Dipper nervously, trying to come up with a reason for the wait. "And we want Soos to come along cuz you know, he's Soos."

"I didn't know Soos was a teenager." Said Stan, suspicious of the trio as they tried coming up with a better excuse.

"That's because we're gonna do like, crazy teenage stuff unless someone dosen't watch us." Said Wendy, making up an excuse. "And we need someone to watch us so we don't get into drinking and smoking pot."

Stan just lowered his eyes at the trio until he sighed. "Kids these day. At least your brain cells work."

Stan just sat down on his chair and turned on the T.V. while at the same time, Soos appeared by the living room to the trio, signaling the trio to come to him.

"Okay Stan, we're off to do our crazy teenage stuff now. Said Dipper. "We'll be back by ten."

"Fine. Just make sure you stay away from the hard stuff. I know that from experience." Warned Stan, as he glued his eyes on the T.V. screen while the group exited outside the Shack.

"Make sure you watch Waddles for me, Grunkle Stan!" Exclaimed Mabel, before shutting the door behind the group.

Waddles then walked up next to Stan and oinked at the old man.

"Same to you, pig."

**O-O-O**

"Sorry I took so long, dudes." Apologized Soos."There were just so many dead birds, I had to get a trash bag to clean it all up."

"Soos. TMI." Said Mabel, sick of hearing about dead birds.

Dipper then took out his journal, going back to the page where it showed the cave, luckily the directions on how to get to the cave weren't gone, the main problem however, was that it would be a long hike to get to their destination, as the group walked through the woods to the right direction.

"Okay, from what I read, we just need to keep going straight here and we should get to the cave in no time." Said Dipper. "But except this place to be a long hike from here."

"How far is it?" Asked Soos.

"About an hour and a half from here." Answered Dipper.

Wendy whistled surprisingly. "We'll be pretty far into the outskirts of town."

"That's why I wanted to leave earlier." Said Dipper, putting away the journal. "So we could have enough time to explore the cave and go back.

"Speaking of the cave, you never said too much about it." Said Wendy, wondering about the cave. "What's so special about it?"

"That's the thing, I don't really know." Said Dipper, not really sure what else to say. "There was only one page in the journal that said there was a cave out there and the directions to it, but nothing else. Any other information about the cave was torn from the journal."

"Sounds like the author doesn't want anyone knowing what was inside." Said Wendy, before a question about the cave popped up in her head. "But why didn't he tear off all the pages?"

"Maybe the author didn't tear off the pages?" Guessed Dipper.

"Either way, we're going to a scary cave in the outskirts of town. Totally not dangerous." Said Wendy sarcastically.

"We've been through worse." Said Soos, confident that whatever could be in that cave wouldn't be so bad.

"It's not the first time we went somewhere that we have no idea about and almost died at." Pointed out Mabel, remembering the adventures the group used to have. "Good times."

They really were good times, the memories that the group shared with each other would never be forgotten, such as the underground bunker or the secret society of the blind eye to name a few adventures, those summer memories were fun times, and the group was sure that this hiking trip to the cave would be another cherished memory.

As the group hiked onward, it felt like they were walking for hours to where they were going, though it was quite the peaceful hike. The sounds of nature accompanied the group, filling a peaceful atmosphere as the setting sun gave off a beautiful to see, still shining in the sky despite getting closer to setting, it reminded the twins how beautiful the woods of Gravity Falls, yet another thing that they missed from Gravity Falls.

By the time the sun had almost set, making the sky darker with each second that passed, getting ever so close to emitting a starry night, the group managed to reach the cave Dipper spoke about, which was so far from the town, they couldn't even see a single sight of it when they turned back, not just because the woods behind them locked their view, but also because they were nowhere near any of the ordinary supernatural sights Gravity Falls had to offer, except this one cave in front.

"Here we are." Said Dipper, as the group walked close to the cave entrance.

It was unusually large for a cave, it reached dozens of meters in length and width, the rocky formations of the cave were unusual as well, since they appeared to be created by something instead of being formed naturally, and it didn't help that with the setting sun the cave was as dark as night, which made Dipper take out five flashlights.

"Why do you have five flashlights?" Asked Mabel.

"I've seen horror movies involving caves. People always bring only one flashlight to a dark cave, and the light always breaks on the wrong time." Explained Dipper, handing over a light to each person in the group, while keeping the last light as a backup. "So now we have-

"Opps." Said Mabel, accidentally dropping the flashlight on the rocky surface of the cave, while Dipper pinched two fingers together by his forehead.

"Really? We're doing this again?" Asked Dipper, frustrated after remembering the last time this kind of thing happened, as he gave Mabel his spare flashlight. "Don't. Drop. The light."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I just had butterfingers." Said Mabel, as the group turned on their flashlights and began their descent into the unknown darkness.

While the group went inside the cave, they failed to notice the slim figure watching them from behind, as he grimed evilly when they went inside and spoke to himself.

"A shame they don't know about the local natives."

**O-O-O**

The interior of the cave was much larger than the outside, it felt cold and dank inside, with stalagmites on the top dripping water down to the group, splashing on a small pond close by, as the splashes echoed across the cave, while the group just went further inside, slowly walking further in the cave as it got darker and darker, eventually going so far into the cave, no splashes of water could be heard, giving off an eerie silence while all the group could see were rocks and an endless rocky passageway to go deep in the cave.

"This place is really creepy." Whispered Dipper.

"I know, right? It's like a horror movie." Whispered Wendy.

"Why are we whispering?" Whispered Soos, not sure why everyone was being so quiet.

"Dramatic effect, dude." Whispered Wendy.

"Okay, maybe we don't have to-

"BLARGH!" Shouted Mabel, shining her flashlight at her face in front of Dipper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Dipper, getting the living daylights scared out of him as his scream echoed throughout the cave, making Mabel laughed at her brother's scream. "Why!?"

"HAHA! It's just a joke, bro bro." Said Mabel, catching her breath from her laughter. "You got to admit, I got you good."

"She did get you." Agreed Soos, as Dipper looked at Wendy for what she thought.

"Would have gotten me too." Said Wendy, trying to be gentler about agreeing with Mabel.

"What if there's some monster living down here?" Warned Dipper.

Mabel brushed off the warning. "Oh, come on. We haven't found anything here except rocks. What's the worst that could happen?"

The group then looked around themselves, shining their lights around their general area if anything was coming.

"Okay." Said Dipper, relieved that Mabel didn't jinx the group. "We should-

"SCREEEEEE!"

A loud high pitched screech could be heard, echoing loudly throughout the cave, while Dipper gave Mabel a stern look, making her scratch her head out of embarrassment. Before Mabel could say sorry, the group could hear the screech again coming from behind, as they turned around to see a giant praying mantis, having a purple and brown like color to it, reaching to be about forty meters high as it stared at its human prey with its round yellow buggy eyes, raising its spiked claws to prepare to hunt down its prey.

"RUN!" Shouted Dipper, as the humans ran as fast as they could from the giant mantis, who gave swift chase to catch its prey.

There was not much cover in the cave to hide from the mantis, neither was there any way for them to take on a forty meter tall mantis, so running was the only option left. The mantis was fast for its size, able to catch up to the humans as they sprinted as far as they could until coming across a deep pit downward. The group stopped in place, almost close to falling as Dipper accidently dropped his flashlight into the pit, revealing only but lit darkness as it fell, along with some kind of giant figure that Dipper just missed that appeared to be slowly climbing up.

"What do we do?" Asked Mabel, wondering how to get over the pit while the mantis got closer with each step it took.

Wendy then spotted a small ledge at the end of the right side of the pit, which was the only way to get across the pit. "Follow me!"

The group followed Wendy to the ledge as she began slowly inching forward, hugging the cave wall as close as possible while trying to not look down into the dark pit, with the group not far behind as they all managed to inch forward as fast as possible, while trying to keep their balance and not fall.

"Just don't look down." Said Wendy, as Soos looked down to see the dark pit, and quickly looked up again in fright.

"Oh jeez, dude. I looked down." Said Soos, making Mabel look down to see what the fuss was about and looked back up again.

"Okay, now I'm really scared." Said Mabel frightfully.

The mantis tried swiping its claws at the group to catch them, but they were too far by just a few inches, sending chills down Dipper's spine at how close the mantis was at grabbing him. The group managed to get to the other side with no problem, while the mantis screeched at the humans from across the pit.

"Ha! You can't get us now!" Taunted Wendy, but it didn't take long for the mantis to figure something out, as it opened its wings and prepared to glide across the pit to its prey, making Wendy frown in disappointment. "Never mind."

However, before the mantis could properly land on the other side, large, arachnid legs appeared from behind it, revealing itself to be part of a giant spider, colored black with yellow patterns, as the forty five meter arachnid grabbed the mantis from behind, sinking its venomous fangs into the mantis as it screeched in pain before being dragged down to the dark pit, making itself become the prey for another predator.

The human group just stared in awe and amazement from what they had just witnessed.

"You want to keep quiet now?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"Sorry." Whispered Mabel softly.

"I should have brought bug spray." Said Soos.

"I don't think bug spray is gonna stop something like that." Said Wendy, referring to what she just saw happen. "We should keep going."

The group agreed as they shined their flashlights ahead of them, noticing the rocky floor was now descending downward, as they carefully watched their step while keeping extra quiet, not wanting to alert another mantis or spider to their presence.

Little did the group know that were being watched by the two small women that observed the intruders carefully.

"Should we reveal ourselves, sister? I feel as if the strangers are trustworthy." Asked one of the sisters.

"Not yet. They must arrive at the nest first, then we will appear." Answered the other sister.

The sister nodded in response, as they vanished from where they were, waiting for the strangers to arrive at the nest they spoke of.

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: That's right. Only one day after the update and I already have another chapter. This is what happens when someone has too much time on their hands. This time I'll introduce the main Kajiu for reals this time, and for the sake of the story and what I plan for it, I'm going to change some things about the Godzilla part of the story. The first will have to be the sizes of the Kajiu in the early chapters and the second being the little women whose role is more expanded here, so consider it like an alternate universe of Godzilla, especially since the Godzilla in this story is going to be my own version of Godzilla, no spoilers here because come on, you NEED Godzilla in this story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Guardians of Earth**

**O-O-O**

Walking further in the cave was no easy task, the further they went forward, the more steep the floor got, and the further underground they went. The cave was even quieter than ever, with no sign of giant bugs to be found, the group was wondering if almost getting eaten by a giant praying mantis was worth it.

"Dipper? We should go back now." Whispered Mabel, not sure if there was anything down here besides giant bugs. "We found your crazy mystery bugs."

"No way." Responded Dipper, confident that there was more to this cave than bugs. "There's gotta be something down here besides bugs and rocks."

"I dunno Dipper, we've been down here a while." Whispered Soos, agreeing with Mabel on this situation.

"You two, Soos?" Asked Dipper, surprised with Soos agreeing with Mabel as they continued to descend further down. "Wendy, back me up."

"I uh… I have to agree with them on this." Whispered Wendy, making Dipper almost slip as he turned to face Wendy. "We've just had a near death experience and got nothing out of it.

"Come on guys. Where's your spirit of adventure?" Asked Dipper, not wanting to abandon this cave so soon. "There's no way someone would have ripped out those pages because of a few bugs."

Wendy sighed at Dipper's response, admiring Dipper's will to not give up but still thought the group should leave. "Okay. But when we get down from these steep steps and find nothing at the bottom, then we leave."

Dipper smiled at Wendy, giving him a little more time to prove there was something down here while Mabel and Soos nodded in agreement, continuing to descend down the steep cave floor. As the group got closer to the bottom, they pointed their flashlights to see a large cave opening at the bottom, and even what looked like natural light from the distance.

"You see that?" Asked Dipper, pointing to the natural light ahead. "There's gotta be something there.

Dipper then rushed down ahead of the group, wanting to get a head start to see what was down there.

"Dipper! Wait up!" Whispered Mabel loudly, following Dipper close behind with Soos and Wendy in tow.

When Dipper got to the bottom of cave floor, all he could do was widen his eyes in shock and amazement at what he saw, not believing what he was seeing in front of him now.

"Dipper?" Asked Mabel, reaching Dipper as she walked up next to him, confused at what her brother was staring at. "What are you-?

Soon Mabel looked at Dipper's general direction, making the same face as Dipper, while Soos and Wendy caught up to the twins only to do the same thing at what they saw.

The group was looking at a large cavern, larger than any other natural formation they had ever seen, stalagmites covered the ceiling of the cavern ceiling, with stalagmites dripping water into a large lake on the right side of the cave, which looked like it reached dozens on meters deep, while any part of the cave ceiling not covered with stalagmites had openings that showed natural light inside, possibly moonlight, hundreds of feet deep in the cave, but what really caught the group's attention was not the natural beauty, but what was in the middle of it all.

A large nest with four eggs, each of the eggs reached to be about ten meters, all in the center of the cave with distinct colorations, one with blue and yellow patterns, one with grey and dark yellow patterns, one with red and brown patterns, and the last only colored in white, clutched together under the natural cave light as the group stared in awe and amazement at the nest, more so than when they saw the giant bugs.

"Yes! I told you there was more!" Exclaimed Dipper happily, knowing that he was right about his assumptions. "And you guys wanted to leave."

"Well, I guess you were right after all." Admitted Mabel, as Dipper gave her a sly look, making her sigh in defeat. "Again."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now." Said Wendy, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Whoa. That's a lot of omelet." Said Soos, throwing in his two cents on what he saw.

The group just stood in silence until Dipper stepped forward and faced the group. "Well, let's go check it out."

"Hold up." Said Mabel, not wanting to rush in. "We found what you wanted to see, let's just go back."

"Don't tell me it's because of that whole pterodactyl thing from last time." Said Dipper, remembering the whole dinosaur incident from the last summer at Gravity Falls.

"That, and I kind of want to go home now." Said Mabel as she yawned. "We've been here forever."

"It'll be like ten seconds, I promise." Said Dipper, as Mabel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine. But if you get eaten, it's your fault." Said Mabel, as Dipper looked at his two friends for what they thought, who smiled back as well and followed Dipper towards the nest.

The group hiked their way to the large nest, getting ever so closer to the nest, checking their surroundings if anything was coming their way, such as a possible parent to the eggs, but there was nothing at all, as they managed to climb inside the nest which was surrounded by what seemed to be placed rocks, to get a close look at the nest and its eggs, while still, no parent came to the nest.

"Weird. What kind of animal would leave its nest unguarded?" Asked Wendy, suspicious that there was no sign of any adult creature.

"It can't be from any of those bugs we saw, otherwise we would have seen them by now." Said Dipper, just as suspicious as Wendy.

"Maybe the parents are on vacation?" Guessed Soos, which got him strange looks from Dipper and Wendy.

"Soos, animals don't go on vacations." Said Dipper, somewhat baffled by Soos's guess.

"There could be one more possibility but, maybe they died." Said Wendy morbidly, making Mabel frown at the guess.

"That's so mean to say." Said Mabel sadly.

"Nature is cruel. You just saw a giant bug eat another giant bug earlier." Said Wendy.

"An arachnid. Spiders are not bugs." Corrected Dipper.

"Same thing." Said Wendy, as she talked to Mabel again. "My point is that these little guys may not even have parents anymore."

"That's so sad." Said Mabel sadly, before thinking of an idea that she thought was brilliant as she snapped her fingers. "I know. We could take care of them."

This made Dipper stop in his tracks close to the nest, as he turned around to face Mabel with a serious look.

"Real funny." Said Dipper, thinking that his sister was joking about that, but saw that his sister had a serious look on her face.

"No really, we should take care of them" Said Mabel, in the most serious tone possible.

"Are you crazy, Mabel? You've thought of some crazy things before, but that's definitely the craziest." Said Dipper, as Mabel gave a disagreeing glance at her brother.

"Says the guy who wants to walk up next to them." Argued Mabel. "Besides, we can't just leave them there all alone."

"It's one thing to take a close look at an egg, but it's another thing to take it with you and raise it as one of your own." Dipper argued back. "We don't even know what they are."

"But Dipper, they could be like, the most awesome pets ever." Argued Mabel, trying to convince Dipper. "Not as awesome as Waddles of course, but you know what I mean."

"Absolutely not. And I thought you were afraid of these things?" Asked Dipper, reminding Mabel about dinosaur incident again.

"But we knew those dinosaurs had a mom to take care of them, they don't." Said Mabel, not wanting to leave the eggs, while Soos and Wendy didn't say a single word, not wanting to get involved with the twin's business. "They could die without our help."

"Mabel I-

Before Dipper could continue to argue, he could hear small cracking sounds behind him, turning around to see the eggs were actually hatching in front of the group, as they stayed as close as possible for their own protection.

"Oh boy." Said Dipper, now getting nervous as the eggs started to move a little, whatever creatures were inside the eggs, they really wanted to get out. "Stay close to me, Mabel."

The group just stood as far away as possible, as they tried to figure out a way to get back up and out of the nest until an even larger crack was heard from one of the eggs, the pure white one, as part of the eggshell was broken off from inside, revealing a yellow reptilian eye staring at the group, mostly looking at Dipper, as the egg continued to break free, while the other eggs did the same, with the red and brown egg poking out what looked like a beak, the grey and dark yellow egg reveling a few spikes, and the yellow and blue egg revealing a blue insect like eye.

All the group could do was stare in terror at what they saw, they had no idea what these things would hatch into and how they would react, but they knew that whatever they were, they were not all the same animal, as the group got their answer with one of them when the white egg broke almost completely apart, revealing what was inside the egg.

The creature appeared to look like some kind of dinosaur, a combination of a tyrannosaurus, stegosaurus, and an iguanodon, his body and shape were of a t-rex, his arms like an iguanadon, and dorsal plates of a stegosaurus, the creature was colored charcoal with rough, bumpy scales, and had large reptilian eyes, standing upright with small bone white dorsal plates on its back, as it moved its long tail to stretch it, and looked at Dipper curiously, who was now sweating nervously at the fear that the creature might eat him.

"He's looking at you." Said Soos, as Dipper tried catching his breath.

"I can see that." Said Dipper nervously, as the dinosaur walked closer to the group, curious about Dipper while the other eggs completely hatched.

The next egg that hatched was the yellow and blue one, which revealed the creature inside to be some kind of large, segmented, brown caterpillar with blue eyes, crawling out of the remains of its egg. The grey and dark yellow egg revealed a four legged creature that looked similar to an ankylosaurs, with small, stubby horns on its head and a small horn on its nose with a long, drawn out face, with a carapace on its back studded with sharp spikes, and a long tail also covered in spikes, as it shook its head to get rid of any other egg shell pieces on it. The final egg revealed a creature that looked similar to a pteranodon, with a beak and small horns on the back of its head, with a slim body and long wings, standing upright on its legs as it flapped its wings to clean itself of any egg shells on it.

"Holy. Crap." Said Wendy, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Dude." Said Soos, just as shocked at what he saw.

The dinosaur like creature walked closer to Dipper, reaching him and bended down to sniff him, inches away from his head as he just stood still, while the rest of the creatures from behind looked curiously at the group from the distance.

"Aww. He's kind of cute." Said Mabel, seeing the dinosaur like creature sniff Dipper calmly while the rest of the group gave Dipper some space.

Dipper then tried something he thought would be the last thing he would do, and reached his hand out towards the creature to touch its head, who reluctantly let Dipper do so, while Dipper smiled and calmed himself down as he petted the creature, who seemed to enjoy being petted.

"He actually is kind of cute." Said Dipper, caught up in the moment of petting a ten meter dinosaur that seems to like him, while the rest of the group looked at the other creatures from the other side of the nest, who cautiously moved forward.

As Dipper stopped petting the creature, it stepped back a bit to look around its surroundings as Dipper stared at the creature with great interest. "What are you, little guy?"

"They are Kajiu." Responded two female voices, making the humans look around them to see who said that. "Down here."

Dipper looked down on the ground to see two tiny women looking at him from the ground, baffling Dipper as the rest of the group went to him to see the tiny women.

"Woah, dude. They're like, as big as peanuts" Said Soos, amazed at how tiny they are.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! They're twins like us." Said Mabel, as her eyes gleamed with excitement at the tiny women. "Are you two fairies?"

"Yes. We are called the Shobijin." Said the women, talking at the same time. "We are also the caretakers of the Kajiu you see before you."

"Caretakers? Kajiu?" Asked Dipper, wanting to know more. "What is going on here?"

"We understand that you are confused." Said the women, as they began explaining what was going on. "We are mystical fairies of old, dedicated caretakers of the guardian kajiu."

"What are these Kajiu?" Asked Dipper.

"They are what you humans would call "monsters"." Said the twin fairies. "But they are no ordinary Kajiu, they are your future guardians of the earth."

"These little guys?" Asked Wendy, pointing at the Kajiu. "They don't look like it."

"They may not seem like much now, but one day, they will grow to become powerful creatures of this earth." Said the twin fairies, as the humans took a good look at the Kajiu. "They will also be your guardians."

"Our guardians?" Asked Dipper, surprised at the response. "Why ours?"

"We have been waiting for eighteen years for people worthy of taking care of our future guardians." Explained the fairies. "Since you and your companions were brave enough to come here and have good souls, you are worthy."

"That sounds kind of mundane." Said Dipper skeptically. "What if someone that's not good tries to come in here?"

"The cave that you are in has magical properties that do not allow any evil to enter inside." Explained the fairies.

"Good enough for me." Said Dipper, not wanting to delve too deep into that topic.

The creatures then noticed the twin fairies, who looked at the young creatures and spoke to them in soothing voices.

"It is alright, little ones. They are friends." Said the fairies, calming the cautious Kajiu as they approached the rest of the group, with each Kajiu to each of the respective group members.

"I'll be honest with you, I've seen a lot of weird things before, but this is the strangest." Said Dipper to the fairies.

"But it's also the coolest thing ever." Said Mabel, looking in front to see the catippiller Kajiu come towards her. "Just look at this cutie!"

The catippiller looked at Mabel, before letting out a happy chirp to the girl.

"That one is called Mothra. She is an old friend of ours and the wisest of the four." Said the fairies, as Mabel gave Mothra a big hug.

"Everything is different now." Said Mabel softly, hugging the giant catippiller.

Then the four legged ankylosaur walked up to Soos, who seemed to take a liking to the dino. "I feel like we have something between us already."

"That one is called Anguirus. He is the bravest and most loyal Kajiu here." Said the fairies, as Anguirus roared happily at the handyman.

"Yup, its official. We're bros now." Said Soos, holding out his arms to hug Anguirus, before immediately regretting his decision as he felt sharp pains from the spikes. "I didn't think this through."

Then the pteranodon walked up to Wendy, as she held out her hand to pet the Kajiu, but he hesitated to move forward and then caught Wendy by surprise when it bobbed its head down on Wendy's shoulder, rubbing its head on the read head's shoulder while she petted it.

"Wow. He's really affectionate." Said Wendy, smiling at the affection she was getting.

"That one is Rodan. He's the fastest flyer of the Kajiu." Said the fairies, as Rodan cooed at Wendy petting him.

Then the fairies turned to face Dipper and the last Kajiu still unnamed, as Dipper petted the Kajiu for a second time.

"And who's this guy?" Asked Dipper, as the faires gave a more serious look.

"That Kajiu is the most special one of the group, he will become the most powerful thing that anyone has ever seen." Said the fairies, getting Dipper's interest completely.

"What's his name?" Asked Dipper, wondering what the creature was called.

"His name… is Godzilla."

Dipper was taken back a bit by the powerful name, as if it had more meaning than sounding cool. "Godzilla. That's a very interesting name."

"Because he is a very interesting Kajiu." Said the Fairies. "As are all of the Kajiu here."

Dipper looked at the rest of the group, seeing that each of his group members got along very well with the Kajiu that chose them, as his interest in the Kajiu grew with the vague statement the fairies said, while not noticing the large eight meter insects moving close to the nest, about four of them that looked like giant earwigs colored green-grey, with two large pincer claws on each arm, as they began climbing over the rocky nest.

"It sounds like there's a long history to these guys." Said Dipper, getting a feeling that there was more to these Kajiu than meets the eye.

"That is true. But we shall discuss that another time." Said the fairies. "Now is the time to leave."

"Why's that?" Asked Dipper.

But Dipper got his answer soon, as he heard aggressive, insect chirps come from above, as he looked around himself to see the large creatures climb on the top of the sides of the rocky nests, aggressively chirping at the group and showed off their pincer claws for intimidation, making the group gather close together in the center, with Dipper picking up the fairies and putting them on his shoulder, while the group's Kajiu formed a protective circle around the humans.

"I thought this cave was supposed to ward off evil?" Asked Dipper.

"The creatures that dwell in this cave are not evil by nature, they are merely animals like these Meganulon." Said the fairies.

"And they look like hungry animals too." Said Wendy, as the Megnulon crawled down into the nest to strike the group.

"I can't really tell with the bug faces so, maybe they want to be friends instead." Said Soos, hoping the Meganulon were friendly.

The large bugs merely chirped loudly as they showed off their pincers and began to charge at the group, wanting to kill their prey.

"Nope. They're hungry."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: The chapter title will make sense later on. Not a whole lot to say here except a lot of stuff happens here, and it'll pave the way into something truly epic as the story goes along, and all I'll say is that what happens here, is only a taste of what's to come in the long run. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: The G-Squad**

**O-O-O**

"SCEEONK!" Roared Godzilla in a high pitched tone, trying to intimidate the Meganulon.

"Aww, he's trying to be threatening." Said Mabel, hearing the high pitched roar. "That's so cute."

"That's not what they think." Said Wendy, pointing to the Meganulon, not indimidated by the roar as they moved in to attack the group, each of the giant earwig like creatures going to each monster to fight.

Godzilla was the first to strike, as he stepped forward and swung his tail at the Meganulon coming towards him, hitting it right in its face and knocking it down on its side, surprising the humans at how strong Godzilla was for just being born. The rest of the Kajiu are the same way, as Mothra held back a Meganulon by spraying some kind of silk at the bug, driving it away as it tried to remove the silk wrapped around its body, while Anguirus went head on against a Meganulon by ramming it with his head, pushing the bug away from him until it hit the rocky nest, and Rodan held off the last Meganulon by flapping its wings and creating powerful gusts of wind to blow away the last bug from the group.

"Are Kajiu usually this tough from birth?" Asked Dipper, surprised that their Kajiu are putting up a good fight against the Meganulon.

"Kajiu are more powerful than you think, and will only get stronger as they grow." Said the fairies.

"I'm just surprised at how calm you two are when there's giant bugs trying to eat us." Said Wendy.

The Megaulon were pushed back, but did not give up their prey so soon, as the bugs tried to advance again, two of the bugs tried at least since Mothra was still spraying silk on her Meganulon foe that was struggling to break free from its silky containment, while Anguirus kept pushing his Meganulon foe forward into the rocks, constantly heat butting it to keep it from even trying to swipe its claws, as the Meganulon on Rodan's side crawled with another Meganulon towards Godzilla, who responded to the double team by swinging his tail at both the bugs, hitting one of the Meganulon down while the other managed to grab the monster's tail, making it yelp from the sudden force.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Shouted Dipper, giving the fairies to Soos to hold while he ran to the giant bug and punched it in the eye, making the bug release Godzilla's tail from its grasp as it chirped in pain, turning its attention to Dipper. "Crap."

The Meganulon then used its claw and hit Dipper on his side, knocking him down onto the rocky floor and crawled up to him to grab with its sharp pincers, until Mabel jumped on the creature's back, and punched it in its other eye.

"Leave my brother alone you big jerk!" Exclaimed Mabel, as the Meganulon tried throwing off the girl and failed to notice Godzilla grab its pincer arm from the right, making Mabel jump off just in time as Godzilla pulled the bug away from Dipper and throw it on the ground, flipping it upside down as the Meganulon struggled to get back upright.

The other Meganulon that got knocked down tried getting back up, but to no avail as Rodan came along and was already flying at a low altitude above the bug to peck it's face, preventing it from getting up to help its other kin, while Anguirus managed to use enough force to push his Meganulon foe hard enough to make the rocks it was being pushed against fall down, making a big gap in the nest as Anguirus avoided the tumbling rocks while the Meganulon was not so lucky, and was hit by the rocks and tumbled away from the nest, and by the time Mothra was done spraying silk, the Meganulon foe it fought was too entangled in silk to press on a fight as it was more focused on running away while freeing itself from the silk.

The other Meganulon then decided it was time to run as well, realizing that it was not worth fighting anymore as they all managed to get up and crawl back from where they came, as the small Kajiu let out victory cries to signal their win against the bug menace. The rest of the group went up to Dipper, with Mabel helping the boy get up.

"Are you alright?" Asked his sister, worried if her brother was hurt.

"Besides getting the wind knocked out of me, I'm fine." Said Dipper, looking at Godzilla to see the dinosaur go up to him and lick the boy's face, making him chuckle. "I know, I know. I'm okay."

The rest of the group went over to check their Kajiu, as Mabel walked up to Mothra to give her another hug to thank the caterpillar, while Wendy went to Rodan to see if he was alright, as he landed next to Wendy lowered his head on her shoulder again, making Wendy pet the pteranodon, and Soos walked up to Anguirus to see him roar happily.

"Our little bad asses." Commented Wendy, amazed at how good the young Kajiu were at defending themselves so quickly.

"Yeah, our bad asses." Said Dipper, starting to warm up to having his own Kajiu guardian, maybe even a friend.

"Guys! Anguirus just helped us find a way out the nest." Called out Soos, as the humans with their Kajiu guardians walked up to Soos to see it was true, a large gap was in the rocky nest for everyone to leave.

"Anymore bugs we have to worry about?" Asked Dipper, not willing to get into another fight.

"No. Just the ones coming out of that lake." Said Soos, pointing to the cave lake to revel dozens of Meganulon crawling out of the lake towards the nest.

"I guess they brought friends." Said Wendy, as Mabel noticed something to her right and saw another horrible sight.

"What about them?" Asked Mabel, making the group face the right to see dozens more Meganulon coming from where the group had entered in from the nest, but they were more slender and brown in color.

"We can't take them all on." Pointed out Wendy.

"I don't think we have to." Said Dipper, seeing the two groups of Meganulons chirped aggressively at one another, showing off their sharp pincers to make each other back off from the group, as if they were fighting over them.

That quickly became the case as the two groups charged at each other, neither willing to back off from each other as they clashed pincer claws and grappled, giving the humans and their Kajiu a chance to escape.

"I hope you know a shortcut out of here." Said Dipper to the fairies on Soos's shoulder.

"Yes. Just keep going towards there." Said the faries, pointing to the large cave hole on the other side of the cavern. "There is another entrance that leads to the outside world."

Dipper nodded in thanks as he and his group went to this cave, while going slow enough for the smaller Kajiu to follow and to watch to make sure they don't run off, escaping the bug war going on in the cavern behind them.

**O-O-O**

After more hiking upward from the cave, the group finally escaped from the cave darkness and into the surface world once more, revealing it to be a starry night out as the humans were finally relieved to be out of the cave, Mabel being so glad that she kissed the grass on the ground while the smaller Kajiu looked at their human caretakers puzzlingly, wondering what was wrong with them, with Dipper being the first to notice this.

"What? Nothing wrong with almost dying?" Dipper asked Godzilla, who just roared softly at the boy. "Yeah, Of course not."

"I've seen a lot of crazy things in this town my whole life." Said Wendy, shaking her head as she pointed at the Kajiu. "But this, this tops it all."

"And the giant bugs." Reminded Soos.

"And the twin fairies." Reminded Mabel.

"And pretty much everything else in that cave." Said Dipper.

"Yup. Tops all of that." Said Wendy, as she looked at her Kajiu, smiling at the Pteranodon. "But in a way, it feels worth it. With these little guys with us, who knows what kind of trouble we could get into?"

"I got to say, going into a scary cave to get eaten alive by giant bugs, not worth it." Said Soos, as he looked at his Kajiu as well. "But getting out of the cave to make new friends who are awesome monsters, totally worth it."

"Yeah. I mean, just look at this!" Said Mabel, showing off Mothra to the group. "When is anyone ever going to have a cute and cuddly caterpillar as a friend? *GASP* you have to meet Waddles! You'll be the best playmates ever!"

Dipper chuckled at her sister's antics, as the rest of the group waited on Dipper's say in the whole matter, even the Kajiu were looking at him at this point.

"Well… At first I didn't want to have these Kajiu in the first place, I thought they were gonna eat us." Laughed Dipper nervously, clearing his throat to finish his sentence. "But, they proved me wrong and maybe, just maybe, they'll be our greatest friends."

"Then you all choose to accept the responsibilities of caring for your new guardians and friends, the future guardians of this earth?" Asked the fairies, as Dipper smiled and held his and out in the air.

"We do. And it'll be our promise, a promise we will all keep." Said Dipper, as Mabel put her hand on top of Dipper's.

"Together." Said Mabel, smiling at Dipper as Wendy put her hand on top of Mabel's.

"Hell yeah." Said Wendy, as Soos put his hand on top of Wendy's to complete the promise.

"Ditto, dudes." Said Soos, as they all made a promise to care and nurture their Kajiu, as Soos raised his hand up and exclaimed "GO, G-Squad!"

"What?" Asked Dipper, confused as to what Soos said.

"G-Squad. You know, our team name." Said Soos, trying to explain himself. "I mean, we all have cool monsters so we should have a cool name. What do you say?"

The group just stared at Soos, unsure what to say to what they thought was a ridiculous name.

"Uhh,"

"I dunno."

"That's um… creative?"

"Oh, come on!" Said Soos, disappointed at the group's reaction to the name, looking at the fairies still on his shoulder. "Fairy dudettes. What do you two think?"

"It is a… interesting name." Said the fairies. "But very fitting to you humans."

"See dudes? They think it's good." Said Soos proudly.

"Just don't say that out loud around people." Said Dipper, rolling with the name with Mabel and Wendy agreeing.

Soos saluted Dipper while Wendy let out a huge yawn.

"Oh jeez. I need to go to bed after all this, forever." Said Wendy, expressing how tired she is.

"Yeah, we should head back." Agreed Dipper, as he turned to the fairies for help. "You guys know where Gravity Falls is from here?"

"The town you seek is in that direction. We will go with you so you do not get lost." Said the fairies, as the group and their Kajiu walked towards where they needed to go in the woods ahead.

Godzilla then stopped in mid place, turning around him to look at a particular part of the woods at the left, suspiciously eyeing that area as if he knew someone was watching him. He brushed it off and continued to follow the group, while Godzilla's suspicions were confirmed, as a slim figure stared at the beast walking away.

"That's right, you know I'm here. You always knew."

**O-O-O**

After walking through the woods, the group arrived back at the Mystery Shack, which had no one around it since it was now nighttime, as the humans looked around the area to see if anyone was there. Luckily, no one was there as they walked over to Soos's parked truck by the shack.

"Well, great first day we had back here." Said Dipper with Mabel nodding in agreement.

"You said it." Agreed Mabel.

"So uh, what do we do now? About the Kajiu I mean." Asked Wendy. "We can't just let them go."

"You will all need to take care of them now." Said the fairies. "Once they have bonded with their guardian, the bond can never be broken."

"I guess I'll take Rodan to my place." Said Wendy, not sure what else to do as the Pteranodon as he squawked. "My family is on one of their camping trips so he could hang out there for a while."

"I can do the same thing." Said Soos, looking at his truck to figure out what to do with Anguirus, cocking his head at the handyman. "If anyone asks, I'll say Anguirus is a giant porcupine, they'll buy it."

"That leaves me and Mabel with Godzilla and Mothra." Said Dipper, looking at the two Kajiu. "I'm not so sure if Grunkle Stan will let us keep them."

"Yeah he will. Let's just use our twin powers of adorableness." Said Mabel, thinking of a solution. "Not even Stan can resist it."

"Grunkle Stan?" Asked the fairies, who sounded confused by the name as if they recognized it but were unsure.

"He's our great uncle and owns the Mystery Shack." Explained Dipper. "But if you're looking for a mystery there, don't be too surprised."

"Hey, wait a minute. We never really introduced ourselves to you two, did we?" Asked Mabel, as she began introducing herself to the fairies. "My name is Mabel. My nerdy brother's name is Dipper."

Dipper ignored the quip as he tipped his hat to the fairies. "Nerds are not so bad by the way."

"These are our friends Soos and Wendy." Said Mabel, pointing to the two friends as they introduced themselves as well.

"We are glad to know who you are." Said the fairies, as they introduced their names and talked individually for once.

"I am Lora."

"And I am Moll."

"And we see no need to introduce the others." Said the fairies, as the group looked at the small Kajiu, who all seemed to be getting along with each other.

"Well, we should get going now. I need to sleep for work." Said Wendy, as she yawned again.

"We'll see you little dudes later." Said Soos, as he went to his truck to get Anguirus to climb in the back, while Wendy got her bike as Rodan followed, ready to fly with her to her house.

"Wait! There is something you should all know before you go." Exclaimed the fairies, getting everyone's attention. "There is a man around here, who is a demon in disguise. He may call himself a friend to you by the name of William, but he is not to be trusted."

"A demon? What's his problem?" Asked Wendy, wondering what was so dangerous about the demon besides that well… he's a demon.

"That we do not know. All we truly know about him is that he likes to play dangerous games, games that could endanger many. Always be on your guard." Warned the fairies.

"Don't worry about it. He won't mess with the G-Squad." Said Soos, while the rest of the humans were still kind of iffy about the name. "It'll grow on you dudes."

The group nodded, taking the message into heart as the fairies asked Soos to pick them up and put them on Dipper's shoulder, as the two friends left the shack saying their goodbyes, with Wendy riding away on her bike with Rodan flying close by, while Soos got Anguirus on the back of his truck and drove away, as the twins waved goodbye to see their friends tomorrow, leaving them with Godzilla and Mothra to take care of.

"Stan is not going to like this." Said Dipper, looking at the two Kajiu to figure out what to do with them. "We might not even have any room for them."

"We'll think of something." Said Mabel, as she motioned Dipper to let the fairies go on her hand, as the fairies did so and Mabel set them down next to the two Kajiu. "Can you watch them for us a bit?"

The fairies nodded at the twins, who went up to the Mystery Shack entrance and knocked on the front door, as Godzilla made impatient growls, wanting to go inside while Mothra chipped at the dinosaur, as if she was telling him to calm down. Stan opened the door from behind to see the twins standing in front of them, smiling nervously as they greeted him.

"Hi Stan! We're back from doing teenage stuff and totally didn't go in an underground cave where we almost got eaten by giant bugs and made friends with baby monsters and twin fairies." Said Dipper rapidly, trying to break the tension with nervous laughter. "HAHAHA! Just ordinary teenage stuff."

Stan lowered his eyes at the boy, before looking at Mabel to see what she had to say about this.

"What he said." Said Mabel, agreeing with Dipper's lie as Stan sighed heavily.

"You two got in trouble with the law, right?" Guessed Stan, as he shook his head. "What was it, weed? I'll hide your stash if I have to."

"What drugs? No. We-

"Its Wendy, isn't it? I bet her friend skinny jeans had some and shared it with you." Said Stan, suspecting that the twins smoked pot. "I know the feeling."

"Stan! We didn't smoke anything. We uh." Dipper just had to admit the truth, not able to come up with a better lie to the conman. "Mabel?"

"We found some new friends and we're wondering if they can stay with us for a while?" Asked Mabel, as Stan sighed again.

"I wouldn't mind having some more free labor. Who are they?" Asked Stan, making the twins look at each other nervously.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Asked Mabel, making Stan scoff.

"I've told you two that I've seen all kinds of crazy stuff in this town before." Assured Stan, confident that he wouldn't freak out. "What could be so bad about your friends?"

The twins stepped back to let Stan come outside to see for himself, as he walked out to see Godzilla, Mothra, and the twin fairies look at the old man, who stared at the strange group in shock and horror, particularly at Godzilla.

"Stan? Are you okay?" Asked Dipper, concerned about his Grunkle as he ran back inside the Shack and ran up the stairs, shrugging his shoulders at the fairies as they ran after him.

"Grunkle Stan?" Called out Mabel from downstairs, wondering what was up with her Grunkle as she and Dipper went upstairs as well.

The twins saw Stan come from his room at the hallway upstairs, looking at the twins with fright as if he's seen a ghost, and noticed that he had a loaded revolver in his hand.

"Stan? What are you doing?" Asked Dipper, concerned as to why Stan had a gun with him.

"Get the pig and go to your room." Said Stan sternly, putting on a serious face as he tried going past the twins, who blocked him from going forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Dipper, wondering why Stan wanted to shoot his new friends.

"Saving us." Said Stan, as he tried going forward while the twins still blocked him. "Get out of the way."

"No." Said Mabel, not wanting to let Stan go through. "We want to know why your ackin cray-cray."

"Mabel's right. Why do you want to shoot them?" Agreed Dipper.

"Not all of them. Just Godzilla." Said Stan, letting the name slip from his tongue by accident, raising the twin's curiosity. "Damn it, I've already said too much."

Stan then pushed the twins out of his way, cocking his revolver while went downstairs with the twins following close behind. Mabel ran past Stan, blocking the door while Dipper stood behind him.

"You know who he is?" Asked Dipper, wondering how Stan knew Godzilla.

"WHAT he is." Corrected Stan. "And he's nothing but a menace."

"A menace? He saved our lives." Said Dipper defending Godzilla. "When we said teenage stuff, we went to a cave and got attacked by bugs. Long story short, we met him and some of his friends and they saved us."

"Others?" Asked Stan, even more frightened than ever. "Jesus Christ, I knew I shouldn't have let you two go."

"What is your problem, Grunkle Stan?" Asked Mabel, getting angry at her Grunkle's rash actions. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Look, you two don't understand." Said Stan, trying to explain himself. "That thing out there, what you call a friend, it's not as friendly as you think."

"He seems fine to me." Said Dipper, still not convinced about Godzilla.

"Maybe now he's seems cute to you, but he'll grow up to be the greatest threat in the entire world." Said Stan, walking up to the front door. "I'm not letting it happen again."

Mabel tried to get Stan to stay where he was, but Stan was still quite strong for the girl, as he lifted Mabel up and gently put her down behind him, and walked outside to see the Kajiu again, who were alarmed when Stan pointed the gun at Godzilla.

"I'm not letting the world go back to hell again." Said Stan, close to pulling the trigger to end Godzilla, who roared at Stan since he saw the old man as a threat.

"Stanford!" Shouted the twin fairies, making Stan hesitate from pulling the trigger as the twins rushed outside to try to stop Stan, as he lowered his gun to notice the twin fairies on top of Mothra."Stop this madness!"

"Lora? Moll? Is it really you?" Asked Stan, hearing the familiar voiced which shocked the twins.

"Say whaaaaaat?" Said Mabel, sharing the same surprised with Dipper that Stan knew the fairies.

"Yes Stanford. Don't do this, we need him now more than ever." Said the fairies, trying to convince Stan to not kill Godzilla. "We know you have strong feelings about him, but let us explain. Please."

Stan sighed and put his revolver away, and walked up to Mothra to get the fairies, who chirped intimidatingly while Godzilla growled at him, as the fairies told the Kajiu to calm down and went to stand on Stan's hand.

"Kids, stay here. I need to have a chat with some old friends." Said Stan, as he walked inside the Shack and closed the door behind him, leaving the twins to watch their Kajiu, and walked up to them to comfort them.

"Easy there." Said Dipper, petting Godzilla on his head while Mabel did the same with Mothra, calming the Kajiu down.

It didn't take long for Stan to come back out with the fairies, as Stan was calmer now about the Kajiu situation, although Godzilla gave the old man a nasty look when he wasn't looking.

"Okay, so we talked it out and they convinced me not to shoot your… friend." Said Stan, cautiously eyeing Godzilla as the Kajiu snorted rudely at him. "You kids can keep them, just take good care of them. I don't want to see anything broken because of them."

The twin siblings were relieved that Stan wouldn't shoot their new friends, although the old man wasn't finished.

"But. They can't come inside since they're too big, so they have to sleep outside." Said Stan sternly, not wanting to hear anything from the twins right now. "Understood?"

"Yes, Stan." Said the twins, agreeing with the terms, as if they had a choice.

"Okay. Lora and Moll are also going to be staying with us for a while, so make sure the pig doesn't try to eat them." Said Stan, as he signaled the twins to go inside. "Now get to bed. You two got work tomorrow. I still need to talk to my friends."

The twins nodded as they followed Stan inside, not before saying their goodnights to their Kajiu, as they went upstairs to get ready for bed, while Stan pointed to his eyes and to Godzilla's.

"I'm watching you, you little tyrant." Said Stan, annoying Godzilla before he went back inside, as Godzilla looked at Mothra and roared confusingly at her about Stan, and chirped just as confused as Godzilla, before going to a spot nearby the shack to rest.

**O-O-O**

After brushing their teeth, the twins were now in their bed attire, Mabel was wearing a purple night gown while Dipper was finally wearing boxers and a white cutoff t-shirt instead of his regular clothes, with the twins now in their beds as Mabel got comfortable in her bed with her pet pig by her side while Dipper just stared at the same page about the cave, now even more curious about this whole Kajiu thing, especially about Godzilla since Stan seemed to have such a negative reaction about him and Kajiu in general, along with knowing the fairies they had met earlier, and were now staying with them. It just opened up a whole new mystery for Dipper to uncover this summer.

"I guess there's no way avoiding a mystery in this town." Said Mabel, seeing Dipper's eyes glued onto his journal.

"I guess not. And I thought that whole portal thing would be the end of it all." Said Dipper, thinking back to that memory. "How wrong was I?"

"Very wrong." Agreed Mabel. "I'm just glad you don't wear the same clothes forever."

Dipper smirked at the comment, before closing the journal and putting it away in the desk drawer. "You have a good point."

"I always do." Said Mabel, smiling back as Dipper shut the lamp light off and got comfortable in his bed as well.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy." Said Dipper, lying down in his bed as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about what he was going to ask Stan and the fairies tomorrow, they were too many questions but he still planned to ask them sometime. "I just know it."

"No talk. Sleep now." Mumbled Mabel, wanting every desire to sleep. "Nite Dipper."

"Nite Mabel." Replied Dipper, as the twins slept soundly.

**O-O-O**

Back at the rear of the cave entrance that the Mystery Shack crew came out of, several creatures came crawling out of the cave onto the surface world, which had been years since they have seen the surface. They were the Meganulon of the brown variant, who came out victorious from their little turf war against their larger cousins, as they prepared to explore the surface world once more for the proper prey, chirping to each other to wander into the woods and hunt for prey.

While the Meganulon have entered into the woods, they were followed by a more larger Kajiu, who fed on the dead and fleeing Meganulon from earlier in the cavern, revealing the Kajiu to be some kind of giant stone crab, though it looked similar to a lobster instead, colored in a reddish brown and reached to be about twenty five meters, as it moved its antenna around to find out where to go, and also walked into the woods to find not just a food source, but also a new home on the surface world in Gravity Falls.

But it would not be the first of the larger Kajiu to surface, as more Kajiu throughout the night have risen after each one to expand their territory and find a new home on the surface, but not all went to Gravity Falls, such as a pair of giant mantis, one being the same kind that the mystery shack crew had encountered earlier, while the other was green and ten meters taller than the other, another Kajiu being the same giant spider that was encountered earlier as well, and the last one so far was a giant twenty meter rock turtle, emerging from the cavern lake to leave its old lair to find a new lake to inhabit. It would not be the last of the underground Kajiu to rise, for more larger and powerful Kajiu lied deeper down the cavern, sensing that it would be time to wake up for another day, as the slim figure that watched Godzilla earlier saw the whole thing unfold and smiled gleefully, knowing full well what this would start in the future.

This would only be the beginning of a new age.

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Another chapter already? Something's wrong here, I know it. But yeah, I'll probably upload one tomorrow as well, I'm really into this story myself, maybe even more than you guys, so except chapters to be churned out quickly for a while. Also, I've been playing around with some ideas I wanted to put in this story, if you want to know what you think of them, PM me to ask but don't tell anyone. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 5: Parenthood**

**O-O-O**

The twins managed to sleep soundly throughout the night without any disturbances, early morning had risen on Gravity Falls, and the morning sun dawned upon the Mystery Shack, signaling a new day to begin as the twins woke up, or at least Dipper did, since his thoughts about last night still plagued him even now. How did Stan know the fairies and the Kajiu? What was Stan's problem with Godzilla in the first place? What else did the fairies know about Kajiu? Who was this William demon? But there was one question that got his attention the most.

Who is Godzilla?

His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear high pitched cries from outside, and looked out the window to see Godzilla and Mothra crying out loudly for the twin's attention, but he also noticed that their Kajiu looked different, as in they grew a few sizes. Instead of being ten meters from yesterday, they were each twenty meters now, which reminded Dipper to ask how big Kajiu could get. The loud cries were enough to wake up Mabel from her slumber, which was not an easy task since she was always a heavy sleeper, stretching her arms and yawning while hearing the Kajiu's cries.

"Morning Dipper." Said Mabel. Looking at her brother who turned from the window to see her awake.

"Morning." Dipper replied back, as the cries for attention continued.

"Sounds like they need us." Said Mabel, smiling at her brother as she put Waddles down from her bed. "You're going to love your friends."

"Our bigger friends." Said Dipper. "They got bigger while we were asleep, take a look."

Mabel walked up to the window next to Dipper to see the now twenty meter Kajiu, looking at Dipper with an excited expression.

"Wow. They grow up so fast." Said Mabel, amazed at the Kajiu's growth spurt. "Do you think Anguirus and Rodan got bigger too?"

"Probably." Replied Dipper, just as amazed as her sister. "Let's get dressed so we can see what they want. The Shack doesn't open until ten."

Mabel nodded as the twins got dressed in their clothes for the day, the twins wore their usual clothes with Mabel picking the tacky sweater for the day, a purplish pink sweater with a question mark, heading downstairs to do the usual morning stuff like brushing teeth, as the twins, along with Waddles who followed Mabel, went downstairs in the living room to see Stan asleep on the his chair.

"Did he stay up all night?" Asked Mabel, seeing that her Grunkle was fast asleep.

"Yes he did." Replied two voices, spooking the twins as they saw the fairies on top of the chair.

"I forgot how tiny you two are." Said Dipper, looking at how small they are. "Were you two talking about Godzilla last night with Stan?"

"Yes. It took the whole night, but he will let Godzilla stay here with Mothra for now." Said the fairies. "He also knows about Anguirus and Rodan."

"Anything else?" Asked Dipper, curious to know what else they talked about.

"Stanford has told us about your curious tendencies. We will answer most of your questions, except anything that involves Stanford." Said the fairies. "We gave him our word."

Dipper, while disappointed that he would have to get answers to some of his questions the hard way, he was glad that others could be answered.

"Okay. But first we want to see how Godzilla and Mothra are doing." Said Mabel, wanting to see what was up with the two Kajiu. "You want to come with us?"

"It is best that we rest now. Even fairies need sleep." Said the fairies, as the twins nodded at the two fairies to leave them, and go outside to see their Kajiu.

The twins walked out to see their now twenty meter Kajiu, who cried to them as if they wanted something, with Mabel hugging Mothra and introducing her to her pet pig Waddles, who licked the giant caterpillar and quickly became friends with her, while Dipper was licked by Godzilla, who bended down to his level to do so, covering the boy in Kajiu drool and shook it off.

"Good to see you too, Big G." Said Dipper, giving Godzilla a nickname as the dinosaur roared, still high pitched and adorable despite the size difference, as Dipper tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Mabel then noticed piles of chewed leaves on the ground, or at least what was left of them, already providing the answer to the Kajiu's needs. "Are you two hungry?"

Mothra chirped in response, as if in agreement with Mabel.

"You must be really hungry then," Commented Dipper, staring at the chewed leaves. "But at least we know what to give you."

"Do we have any food left in the fridge? Or did Stan eat all the good stuff again?" Asked Mabel.

"I'll check. If not, we have to go to the supermarket." Said Dipper, as he quickly ran back inside to check the fridge.

Dipper then came back out with as many vegetables as he could find, holding cabbages, celery, radishes, carrots, etc., bringing them to the Kajiu to eat.

"Not sure this is enough but-

Godzilla then bended down and grabbed most of the vegetables from his arms, chewing and swallowing them in a matter of a few seconds, as the Kajiu let out a monstrous burp that could cause a tremor, while Mabel grabbed the rest of the food before Godzilla could eat the rest and gave them to Mothra, who ate her food more slowly and was not as rude as Godzilla by gobbling them all up in one sitting.

"Okay. We're going shopping." Said Dipper, not too thrilled about that prospect while Mabel was more gleeful about it.

"I'm already liking this summer." Said Mabel, happy to go shopping early.

"We're going to a supermarket, not a mall." Said Dipper, wondering why Mabel was excited to go shopping for food. "There's nothing but food."

"Shopping is shopping Dipper. Nuff said." Said Mabel, while Dipper just rolled his eyes, knowing that he'll never understand some of Mabel's likes. "Besides, that's how I feel with you and your mysteries."

Dipper was about to make a snide comment until he could hear a loud squawk from above, looking up to see it was Rodan, who was also twenty meters big now, along with Wendy on the ground pedaling towards the twins on her bike.

"Hey dorks." Greeted Wendy, as Rodan landed gracefully next to Wendy, walking over to Godzilla and Mothra and squawked to the Kajiu in greetings as well.

"Wendy? What are you doing here so early?" Asked Dipper, surprised to see her here so early.

"Stan wants me to come early to work today for being late yesterday." Said Wendy, rubbing her eyes to keep them open since she was still a bit tired. "And Rodan didn't make it easy for me to get some proper shuteye."

"I don't think having a giant pteranodon would make you sleep soundly." Said Dipper, pointing at Rodan as he eyed Waddles with every move the pig made, worrying Mothra and chirped at him to get his attention. "And look how big he is now."

"It's not just that. He kept squawking at me and even pecked at my window, which broke by the way, because he was hungry all night." Said Wendy, shaking her head from remembering last night. "And when I ran out of food…"

Dipper could then sniff something awful, making the twins cover their noses from the strange stench. "Do you smell that? It smells horrible."

"Um… when I ran out of food in the fridge for Rodan, I had to improvise and I found some bugs, normal bugs, for Rodan to eat." Explained Wendy, as she sighed heavily at what she said next. "But Rodan wouldn't eat them alive unless I… well, since he's like a bird I had to… you know."

Wendy didn't want to elaborate any further, since it didn't take long for the twins to figure out what Wendy meant by what she said, as they gagged in disgust from the thought.

"Eww." That was all Mabel could say, while Dipper could only shake his head at Wendy, who gave the twins a stern glance.

"Hey, I had to do it! It's either that or let Rodan starve." Said Wendy, arguing her point. "You would have done the same thing."

"Our Kajiu like to eat plants, so… yeah." Replied Dipper, making Wendy groan in frustration.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Asked Wendy, as Dipper just kept shaking his head.

"On one hand, this is only going to be between us." Said Dipper, giving Wendy some relief. "But on the other hand, you DID eat bugs, but hey, they have a lot of protein"

"I did it for Rodan!" Exclaimed Wendy, trying to empathize her point. "And I never swallowed them."

"If you say so." Said Dipper, holding up his hands to calm her down, while Wendy pulled the boy's hat down to cover his eyes, making Dipper temporarily blind until he pulled the hat up.

"I gonna get back at you." Warned Wendy, making Dipper slightly nervous. "You'll see."

"SQUEEE!"

A loud squeal from Waddles was heard from behind the humans, turning around to see Rodan pick up Waddles with his beak, making Mabel panic like no tomorrow.

"Waddles!" Screamed Mabel, s the humans ran up to Rodan while Mothra was chirping at Rodan to stop, Godzilla was just staring at the whole scene.

"Rodan! No!" Exclaimed Wendy, getting Rodan's attention as he looked at Wendy. "Drop the pig! Drop it!"

Rodan tried squawking in protest with Waddles still on his beak, as the pig squealed frightfully, making Mabel faint as Dipper caught his sister in his arms.

"Drop the pig!" Repeated Wendy, until Rodan listen to her command and gently let the pig down, who ran up to hide behind the twins, while Wendy gave Rodan a stern look. "Bad giant Pteranodon! Bad!"

Rodan bowed his head down sadly, trying to look innocent to Wendy as he gave her a look, a look of pity and sorrow that was pulling on the red head's heartstrings.

"Don't give me that look! I know what you're doing." Said Wendy, trying to look stern as much as possible, but gave into the look as she went up to Rodan, who lowered his head to pet her. "Aww, you didn't mean to."

"Wendy!" Exclaimed Dipper, who turned to Dipper to see him give her a look while Mabel finally woke up and hugged Waddles tightly.

"Oh no. it was just a dream." Said Mabel, hugging her pig closely.

Wendy then tried giving Dipper the same look Rodan gave her, making Dipper sigh in defeat.

"Why do you have to cute too?" Asked Dipper, also giving in to Wendy's look, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I mean, uhh." Dipper got nervous now, letting that complement slip. "I'm going shopping with Mabel, you want to come?"

"Oh um, sure." Agreed Wendy, pretending not to hear what Dipper said, though it did flatter her for some reason even more than usual. "Better than eating bugs."

As soon as the group agreed, a pickup truck was seen with Soos driving it, while it could barely hold on to the twenty meter big Anguirus on the back. Soos parked his truck in a free parking space, as Anguirus got off from the truck barely managing to keep the vehicle intact while Soos got out and followed close behind to see the group, as Anguirus roared in greetings to the other Kajiu, who replied back softly, confusing Anguirus as he suspected something happened.

"Hey dudes. I came to drop off Anguirus cause he was like, eating my backyard and stuff." Said Soos, who noticed that Dipper and Wendy were looking away from each other nervously, while Mabel was still holding on her pig. "You dudes alright?"

"Hey Soos, we're going shopping! You want to drive us there?" Asked Dipper rapidly, hoping to get rid of the tension.

"…Sure." Said Soos suspiciously, as the group turned to their Kajiu, who were looking at their caretakers with full attention.

"Okay guys, we're going out to town to get you some more food. You think you can handle staying here for a while?" Asked Dipper, as the Kajiu stared at their caretakers.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, just don't try to eat anyone." Said Wendy, making Rodan lower his head.

"Mothra. You seem like the wisest one here, you can control things if they get out of hand, err, leg, caterpillar limb thing, right?" Asked Mabel, which made Mothra chirp in an assuring manner, while Godzilla growled defiantly at the decision.

"I think Godzilla want to be the leader." Said Dipper, noticing Godzilla stepping forward for Dipper's approval. "Look, we'll only be gone for a few minutes. Then you can be the leader all you want, okay?"

Godzilla roared in agreement lowly, disappointed that he wasn't chosen to keep things under control as the human group got inside Soos's truck, taking Waddles with them just in case Rodan wanted some more bacon, and said goodbye to their Kajiu, who saw them drive off to town.

**O-O-O**

"So Rodan tried to eat Waddles?" Asked Soos, looking at his rear view mirror at Mabel holding Waddles, sitting in the back next to Dipper while Wendy rode shotgun.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to eat him for breakfast, then I fainted." Said Mabel, telling Soos about the whole Rodan situation.

"Luckily, Rodan dropped him because I told him to. God knows what would have happened next if I didn't." Said Wendy.

"And then you forgave him for the whole thing." Said Mabel, still disappointed at Wendy for giving into Rodan's look.

"If Mothra did the same thing, wouldn't you forgive her?" Asked Wendy.

Mabel stayed silent and looked down, kind of agreeing with Wendy on that.

"Look, they may be growing quickly, but they're just starting to grow up. Cut them some slack." Said Dipper, not wanting this argument to go any further.

"Easy for you to say. Your Kajiu just sat there and did nothing." Said Mabel, pointing out when Godzilla just stared at the situation before. "He could have stopped Rodan but he chose not to."

"Like Rodan is going to listen to Godzilla." Said Wendy, who seemed like she was backing up Dipper. "But he still could have done something."

"And he didn't. Which is why you should have both told them to not eat pigs and stop each other if they did." Said Mabel.

"Yesterday was a long day and a lot of stuff happened. Remember Stan?" Said Dipper, reminding Mabel about last night.

"What about Stan?" Asked Wendy, also getting Soos's attention as he focused on driving.

"Stan tried to shoot Godzilla." Said Mabel, shocking the two friends in the front of the truck.

"Okay, I'll admit Mister Pines isn't a nice guy, but he's not that bad." Said Soos, not really believing that Stan would go that far.

"Doesn't Stan know about all the crazy things that go on here?" Asked Wendy, wondering what would make Stan try something like that.

"Yeah, but when we tried introducing Godzilla to him, he just stared at him and went to get a gun to kill him." Explained Dipper.

"He kept saying that Godzilla was a menace and would destroy the world." Said Mabel, finishing for Dipper.

"Godzilla doesn't sound like a name you would give something unless it fits, but yeah, Stan was out of line when he did that." Said Wendy, siding with the twins on this. "He didn't say anything about the others right?"

"Well, he fine with Mothra. He also knows about Anguirus and Rodan but he's probably fine with them." Said Dipper, rising some curiosity with Wendy.

"Probably?" Asked Wendy.

"Well, the fairies told him about the others. They also know a lot more than they're telling us about Godzilla so maybe that's why Stan flipped about Godzilla." Said Dipper, making Wendy and Soos confused at what Dipper meant. "Oh yeah, he knows Lora and Moll too. Apparently they're old friends."

"Mister Pines has a lot of strange friends." Said Soos, somewhat surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah well, I'm glad they're also our friends." Said Dipper, relived that Stan didn't shoot Godzilla and was okay with the Kajiu.

The group then shared a small moment of silence, before Mabel broke it.

"Hey, what were we talking about earlier?" Asked Mabel, forgetting that they were arguing about Rodan and Waddles.

"It was nothing. Something dumb." Said Dipper, not wanting to remember the argument.

"Hey Soos, do you have gum?" Asked Wendy, to which Soos pointed at the glove compartment, which Wendy gladly opened to grab a pack of mint gum she found and chewed on a piece.

"Is it me, or do you guys smell something funky?" Asked Soos, smelling a strange scent in the truck, while Wendy decided to take every piece of gum instead to make sure the scent was gone.

"Nope."

**O-O-O**

Godzilla growled lowly at the sight of the town in the distance, already bored at staying at the Shack, he didn't want to stay and listen to Mothra, and he wasn't in the mood to play with Anguirus and Rodan, he wanted food and he wanted it now. Godzilla roared lowly at Rodan, as if he asked him if he wanted to search for some food in Gravity Falls that their caretakers talked about, with Rodan's response to squawk back in agreement, just as hungry as the Big G.

Mothra warningly chirped at the two Kajiu, as if she told them not to go anywhere, but Godzilla just snorted rudely at her, ignoring the caterpillar's chirp as he walked past her, with Rodan walking ahead of him, wanting to compete with Godzilla to see who would win a race, as Godzilla roared to Anguirus, asking him if he wanted to join the Kajiu on their little march.

Anguirus was torn between his loyalty for Mothra, who chirped at Anguirus to stay, and with Godzilla who he looked up to as some sort of sidekick, though he went to follow Godzilla regardless, since Mothra followed Godzilla as well, trying to stop them from their march to the town, knowing full well that this is not what their caretakers wanted them to do and it being her responsibility to watch them.

Godzilla then picked up the pace, walking faster to catch up to Rodan and best him in the race, not before the giant Pteranodon decided to truly best Godzilla and flapped his wings, and began soaring in the sky while Godzilla roared at the Rodan for cheating, while Mothra and Anguirus were still far behind, as Mothra chirped at the two monsters to stop, while Anguirus was more interested in what was at the town, curious as to how life goes on there, and maybe find some food.

As if things couldn't get any worse, while the human's Kajiu march towards Gravity Falls, other more wild Kajiu from the woods were watching at the town from the woodlands, those Kajiu being the Meganulon from last night that searched for prey, spotting the town and determining the town to be a possible source of food, and prepared to move into the town to hunt, while close behind them was their larger predator, the giant rock crab who was tracking them, and willingly followed his Meganulon prey as well for the same reason as the Meganulon, to hunt.

The Kajiu's antics also attracted the slim figure, who just watched from a distance as the Kajiu converged in the town, and sighed sadly at the sight.

"It's a shame I'm going to miss this fight and a few others while I'm gone, but it'll be worth it." Said the slim figure to himself, as he walked towards the Mystery Shack and eyed at Stan's old car. "But if I'm leaving, I'm leaving in style."

The slim figure then walked up to the car, smashing the side window to the driver's seat, covering his hand in shattered glass and unlocked the car door from the inside, luckly Stan was too cheap to by a car alarm so the slim figure managed to get inside without any problems, besides shattering a window and embedding sharp glass in his hand, which he looked at quite casually.

"Eh. It'll heal." Said the slim figure, not worried about his bleeding hand as he pulled out a bobby pin from his sleeve and managed to start the car. "I still got it."

Before the figure could back up, he just remembered to do something important, making him run out the car and post a sticky note on the front door, while using the blood dripping on his hand to write "I.O.U." and ran back into the car, before driving off with the car.

"Oh yeah! I gotta get snacks first." Said the figure to himself happily, as he drove towards town to go to the supermarket, while humming a tune to himself as he drove.

**O-O-O**

Meanwhile, unaware of the situation outside, the human group was now inside the supermarket, which as pretty quiet for the most part. Not many townsfolk were shopping at the moment since it was still early morning, as Soos was pushing the cart down the Aisles, with Wendy and the twins grabbing anything the Kajiu could eat, filling the cart with as much food as possible, and rushed to the register to wait in line behind someone, eager to leave soon so the Kajiu would be satisfied with breakfast.

"Okay. Let's go over the list I made in the car one more time." Said Dipper, taking out the list he made. "Sixty pounds of vegetables including cabbages, celery, carrots, radishes, and lettuce?"

"Check." Replied Soos. "Along with sauce for flavor."

"Twenty pounds of meat, only beef and poultry?"

"Check." Replied Wendy. "And no pork."

"Gummy Koalas?"

Dipper looked at Mabel, who had a large bag of Gummy Koalas with her.

"Mabel, this is for our Kajiu. Gummy Koalas aren't healthy for them." Said Dipper.

"But they're so good." Argued Mabel, pointing to the bag. "And this bag has the new blueberry flavor, berries are healthy."

Dipper gave a look at Mabel, who gave Dipper an adorable look from before.

"Oh my god." Said Dipper annoyed, tired of giving in to those cute looks, with Mabel's being the strongest since she's naturally adorable. "Fine."

Mabel squealed with joy and hugged her brother, who patted her on her back as she let go and put the candy on the cart, while the customer in front looked behind to see the filled cart.

"That's a lot of groceries." Said the customer, who wore a shirt with a pizza, surprised at how much food the group had.

"It's for a… a party." Said Wendy, coming up with an excuse for the large amounts of food.

"A party? Can I join?" Asked the customer, hoping to be invited.

"No." Said Wendy bluntly, disappointing the customer as he got his groceries and exited the store.

"Okay, who has money to pay for all this?" Asked Dipper.

"I have like, five bucks." Said Wendy, holding out a five dollar bill.

"Three quarters." Said Soos, holding out four coins before taking a closer look at them. "Wait, I mean four quarters."

The twins didn't really have any money on them, making Dipper scratch his head out of embarrassment. "Maybe we should have waited for Stan."

While the cashier was checking out the group's groceries, he stopped in shock when he heard screams from outside, making everyone in the store turn to the large windows at the exit to see people running away from something in horror.

"Monsters!" Screamed someone from outside, making everyone in the store panic from what they heard, except for Wendy, Soos, and the twins, who knew what monsters everyone was panicking about.

"They have abandonment issues, don't they?" Guessed Soos, while Wendy groaned in frustration.

"Oh jeez, it's too early in the morning for this." Said Wendy, as the group caught sight of the Kajiu outside.

But they became just as scared as everyone else when they saw what everyone was panicking about, it was the slimmer brown Meganulon they saw in the cave from yesterday, about a dozen of them they could see just from inside the store, surrounding the area from outside.

"Maybe they're just passing through?" Guessed Mabel, hoping for the Meganulon to go away.

Unfortunately, the Meganulon saw the humans in the supermarket, and set their sights on the trapped shoppers as they smashed through the windows with their pincer claws, sending the shoppers inside in a panic to run away as far as possible from the incoming swarm, while Wendy just cursed to herself.

"Shit."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Here is the next chapter and boy it was a fun one. Monster action, small and big, were all in this chapter, and I couldn't be more proud of it. Besides this chapter being action packed, it's also a taste of the future to come for the story, since it's only going to get better from here. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 6: Urban Brawl**

**O-O-O**

The Meganulon swarmed the store, sending the few shoppers in a frenzy to escape, as the giant bugs split up, going in pairs to each direction of the store, two would go to the left, two to the right, and two in the front to search for victims while the other half of the dozen Meganulon surrounded the outside, cutting off any possible escape from anyone inside the store, trapping everyone inside the store, including Soos, Wendy, and the twins, who were split up close to each other, Dipper and Wendy hid behind the counter they were next to while Soos and Mabel hid behind another counter from across the left, hoping the bugs were not smart enough to search for them.

"How did they get all the way here?" Asked Wendy, confused as to how the Meganulon got to Gravity Falls.

"They must have followed us." Said Dipper, looking over the counter to see one of the Meganulon heading towards them. "They're coming this way."

"Oh My Gosh! Waddles is still in the car. We got to get him." Whispered Mabel, panicking over the pig while trying to stay still so the Meganulon doesn't pick up on her talking.

"He'll be fine. It's us I'm worried about." Said Dipper, ducking down so the Meganulon wouldn't see. "Just stay still and keep quiet."

Mabel nodded as everyone kept their heads down, while the Meganulon walked next to the counter, looking for its prey while its companion went over to Soos and Mabel's side, finding the two friends as they got up and ran down the Aisle across the left to escape, the Meganulon followed them with a few others while the Meganulon by the counter stood still, as if it sensed something. Unknown to Dipper and Wendy, the giant bug was waving its antennas, and could sense strange pheromones from the gum Wendy chewed on the way to the supermarket, making the Meganulon go behind the counter and spot the two friends, who narrowly avoided the Meganulon's pincers from swiping at them and ran to the right Asile.

"Shit. How did he find us?" Asked Wendy, running down the Aisle while looking back to see the Meganulon chasing after them.

"Insects can sense pheromones. Maybe all the gum you chewed attracted it?" Said Dipper, making Wendy feel guilty.

"Damn it, now I want Rodan to be here." Said Wendy, hoping for something to stop the Meganulon.

The two friends stopped at the edge of the Aisle to see pincers peeking out from the corner, as another Meganulon flanked the friends, while stepping back from it to see the Meganulon from behind was still coming after them, they were completely trapped in the Aisle.

"They flanked us." Said Dipper, looking around him to see how to get out.

"I have a plan that involves punching them in the face. Not sure if it'll work but, that's all I got." Said Wendy, as the Meganulon closed in on the two for the kill.

Dipper just kept looking around until he stared at the metallic shelves, and realized he had an idea. He ran up to the closest shelve along the left and started clearing the shelves of any food products on it, making Wendy look at Dipper in confusion.

"Dipper, what are you-" But Wendy quickly picked up on Dipper's plan, and started to help clear the shelves as well, sweeping off mostly canned food of the shelves, while noticing the Meganulon on the right was getting closer.

"Chew on tin, bug breath!" Shouted Wendy, as she began throwing cans at the Meganulon to distract and slow the bug down, pelting the creature with canned goods as it hissed at Wendy, while Dipper climbed the large shelve to the top.

As he reached the top, trying to keep his balance in the process, he saw the Meganulon from behind close in on Wendy, readying its sharp pincers to grab the red head from behind. Dipper reached down the shelves with his hand and began throwing whatever cans were left on the top shelve, distracting the bug while calling out for Wendy to climb up.

"Wendy!" Exclaimed Dipper, getting Wendy's attention as she threw the last can in her hand and started climbing the shelve as well, narrowly avoiding the pincers from behind as they just missed her torso, while the Meganulon snapped their pincers above, barely missing Wendy's legs while Dipper helped her up, now standing on top of the shelve while the Meganulon down below chirped loudly at their unreachable prey.

"Good thinking genius." Complimented Wendy, making Dipper smile briefly which helped make him a little calmer with the situation at hand.

"Thanks, but we're not out of the woods yet. We got to find Soos and Mabel." Said Dipper, concerned about the two's safety as he overlooked the supermarket to see all kinds of chaos going on, with the Meganulon spread out while any other shoppers just ran and hid so they would not be seen.

"I think I know where to look." Said Wendy, pointing to the left to see Soos and Mabel running down an Aisle from the far left. "Let's go."

Wendy, being the daredevil risk taker, jumped from the shelve she was standing on and across the next one over the left, managing to grab onto the shelve without too much trouble, aside from dropping some food products while Dipper followed her lead.

"You always were the crazy one." Said Dipper, as he jumped across as well, following Wendy's lead to save Soos and Mabel

**O-O-O**

Speaking of the two friends, Soos and Mabel were running down an Aisle filled with mostly cleaning products, as the Meganulon behind them gained on the two, making Soos grab some bug spray from a shelve and point it at the Meganulon, spraying the can of pesticide at the creature which blinded it and scrambled its senses, causing it to walk blindly into a shelve next to it.

Soos and Mabel managed to reach the Aisle, but not before a Meganulon from the left corner snuck up to the two and chirped loudly at them, swiping its pincers at the air and knocked away the bug spray from Soos.

"Not cool, dude." Said Soos, not very glad the bug snuck up on the pair as it snapped its pincers at the two.

"Hungry, huh?" Asked Mabel, grabbing a bag of dog food next to her and used the Meganulon's claw swiping at her to open the bad, spilling the kibble all over the floor while shaking the open bag at the bug to cover it with dog food, distracting the creature as it started to feed on the food, giving the pair the chance to run away while she threw the dog food across the Aisle on the left, making the bug go towards the bag for the food.

Unfortunately, another Meganulon came from down an Aisle on the right and flanked the running duo, shocking them when the bug snapped its pincers close enough to snip off a strand of Mabel's hair.

"That was my favorite hair strand!" Said Mabel, while the Meganulon continued to snap wildly at the two friends, and managed to corner the two by the freezers that they leaned on.

Before the Meganulon could grab Mabel, something managed to jump on top of the giant bug, causing it to step back from the pair and try to shake it off. Looking more closely, Soos and Mabel saw that it was Dipper on its back, punching it in the eye just like Mabel did yesterday.

"Now we're even!" Exclaimed Dipper to his sister, while Wendy dropped down on the ground next to Dipper, who was just thrown off from the bug's back, and helped up the boy to run past the Meganulon and got a small chance to punch it in the eye, causing it to chirp in pain while the group was reunited.

"These things just keep coming. We got to stop them before they hurt someone." Said Soos, which gave Wendy a plan.

"Remember when we were on top of the shelves and we saw all those Meganulon in the Aisles?" Asked Dipper, making Wendy already pick up on Dipper's idea. "Since they're all in the Aisles and the shelves are close enough-

"We'll push the shelves down on them and crush them." Finished Wendy, as she high fived Dipper. "They'll fall like dominos when we push them against each other."

"Soos. Mabel. We'll need all the help we can get." Said Dipper, as they nodded and followed Dipper to the corner of the store to the last shelve on the right end of the store, and began pushing the large shelve forward to push it down with all their strength.

The plan proved to work well in thought, as the shelve managed to fall frontward and have enough force and reach to push the next shelve across and so on, making store products fall on any Meganulon caught under the falling shelves before crushing the bug from the sheer force. The group did the same thing with each shelve next to them, blocking the Aisles and crushing any Meganulon under its weight, and continued to do so until every single one of the large shelves were pushed over.

"Last one!" Exclaimed Dipper, as the group pushed the last shelve down to knock over the remaining row of shelves to make sure all the Meganulon were crushed, effectively stopping the insect hunting party from claiming any lives.

"Oh man." Panted Dipper, exhausted from pushing down all the shelves. "That was pretty intense."

"We also destroyed store property." Said Wendy, looking over at the destruction of the fallen shelves, store products littered everywhere, crushed Meganulon that probably made a mess underneath, and saved lives cowering in their hiding spaces. "It was awesome."

Dipper let out a wheezed chuckle. "I got to agree with that."

"And we got some exercise out of it." Said Mabel, catching her breath from pushing the heavy shelves down. "Feel the burn."

"Wait a minute. What about outside?" Asked Soos, which reminded Mabel of Waddles and sent her in a panicked frenzy again.

"Oh My Gosh, How could I forget?!" Said Mabel, as she ran towards the main entrance, with the rest of the group following behind to catch up to the girl.

Mabel managed to get outside the store and run up to the truck parked close outside the street, which was wrecked with knocked over trash cans, some cars with their windows smashed and doors dented, and a lamppost knocked down, but the destruction was not too serious. Mabel looked inside the window to see Waddles was still alive and well, making Mabel sigh in relief. The rest of the group around her noticed that the Meganulon around them were starting to scatter, going off to retreat back into the woods from where they came from, making the Group glad they were leaving, but Dipper had his suspicions as to why they left.

"Why are they running?" Wondered Dipper, observing the Meganulon running away from the right side of the road he was looking at, and noticed a few Meganulon across the left side of the same road running as well.

"Maybe our monsters are actually here?" Guessed Soos.

But the guess was wrong when they saw what was coming down from the left on the road Dipper was looking at, as a huge stone crab grabbed one of the fleeing Meganulon and slammed it on the ground, killing it with the sudden force of the slam as it grabbed the dead bug and consumed the Meganulon in a matter of seconds, piercing through the bug's exoskeleton and ate the soft insides before tossing its remains away, and turned to face the group staring at it, readying its claws to hunt down its new prey.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Dipper, not believing what he was seeing right now.

But aid came just in time for the group when they heard a familiar squawk from the air, looking above to see Rodan flying from behind to circle the giant crab, distracting it from the humans while they heard another familiar sound from behind.

"SCREEONK!"

The group turned to see Godzilla walking towards them, stomping along the streets towards the stone crab while Soos unlocked the car for Mabel to get Waddles, and stepped back into the sidewalk to let Godzilla through to fight the stone crab with Rodan, who landed behind the crustacean and let out a load roar as well.

"SQUAAAWK!"

The stone crab began to chitter at the two monsters, who eyed the crab with a battle hardened look, ready to fight the giant crustacean as the group behind ran away from the monsters to Mothra and Anguirus, who were close behind the two Kajiu and went towards them, knowing that the only thing the humans could do now was watch the fight and hope that the two monsters could hold off the Kajiu.

"I know I told you guys to stay home and not come here, but we'll let you off the hooks this time." Said Dipper to Mothra and Anguirus.

Mothra then chipped to the group to get their attention, and then crawled away to the road on the left, as if she wanted them to see something, and the group turned to her direction to see more Meganulon ahead of the road, along with some citizens who were running away from the bugs in terror.

"There's more?" Said Mabel in disbelief, making Mothra chirp in response. "When is this going to end?"

"Until we drive them all away." Said Dipper, wanting to get rid of the bug menace from the town and save the townsfolk. "Anguirus and Mothra will hold off the bugs while we help the townsfolk get out. Godzilla and Rodan can handle that thing."

The group agreed and went with Mothra and Anguirus to save the rest of the citizens and get rid of the Meganulon infestation, leaving Godzilla and Rodan to fend off the giant stone crab.

**O-O-O**

While all the chaos in the town was going on, the slim figure came driving along the road towards the town, slowly cruising down the road while humming a tune to himself, in front of him was the event he was glad to see, Godzilla and Rodan fighting the stone crab, staring at the fight while not paying attention to the road, accidentally running over a citizen who tried running out of the supermarket, causing the figure to break the car.

"Oh my. Did I just hit a pedestrian?" Asked the figure himself, as he exited the car and looked at front to see someone on the floor crying out in pain. "At least he didn't suffer…much."

The figure then looked at the monster fight ahead, sitting on the front of the car to watch the ensuing fight from a good distance while he spoke to the wounded pedestrian. "Oh boy! Let's see what happens!"

Godzilla charged right at the stone crab, rearing his head down to head butt the crab at its head, slamming into the crab and knocked it slightly back, as it held its legs onto the concrete street. Godzilla used the opportunity to punch the disorientated crab at its head again, throwing down strong punches with each swing, making the crab raise its claws at its head to block Godzilla's punches, who kept wailing on the crab until it used one of its claws to swing at Godzilla's body, knocking the dinosaur back who did not expect the crab to have more strength than him, though Godzilla was not fully grown.

The stone crab was about to charge back at Godzilla until Rodan flew from behind and began pecking at the crab's head again, annoying the crab yet again from the constant head trauma it was receiving, and started snapping above the air to drive Rodan away, who flew around the crab's side to try and flank it, but the crab anticipated the flank and swung its claw at Rodan, knocking him down to the ground into a lamppost that slammed on Rodan.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming. Except me of course." Said the figure, enjoying the fight he was seeing.

Godzilla tried another tactic he liked using, and swung his long tail at the crab to knock him down to make the fight over quickly, but the crab managed to grab the dinosaur's tail, squeezing its pincer claws to maintain a tight grip as Godzilla roared in pain, while the crab started to walk backwards and pull Godzilla down, sending the dinosaur down on the concrete and started to drag him around by his tail, while moving his tail around to make Godzilla's body slam into the supermarket, making the front of the building crumble down on the dinosaur, sending rubble down on him to cover him and keep him down, while the slim figure laughed out of excitement.

"HAHA! Oh, did you see that!?" Exclaimed the figure to the injured pedestrian, who was still clenching his side from pain. "Get wreaked!"

Rodan saw Godzilla slam into the building, motivating the bird to get up and fly to his friend's aid while the crab was distracted, flying up into the air and dived feet first on the crab's back, sending a sharp double stomp on the crab who did not expect the attack, and tried turning back while Rodan kept stomping from the air, flying high and diving again and again, even managing to make a crack on the crab's carapace back, until the crab started to foam from its mouth, making Rodan think he was killing the crab.

But it was merely part of the crab's plan, as it managed to grab Rodan's ankles with its claws and slam him into the ground, while going on top of the fallen pteranodon to prevent him from getting up, as the crab spewed out coalesced sea water from its mouth and onto Rodan's face, blinding him as he squawked in pain, while the crab repeatedly slammed its claws down on the pteranodon as a form of payback for slamming on its back.

"Hoho, it's not over yet!" Said the figure excitingly, as he saw Godzilla starting to rise from the rubble.

The dinosaur was now furious, he would not get beaten down by some overgrown crab in one fell swoop, so when he got up from the rubble, a fire burned in his eyes, determined to defeat the crustacean foe that was busy trying to slam Rodan into submission.

Out of his rage of possibly losing a battle and even a friend, his small bone plates started to glow blue, his mouth slowly opening as blue breath leaked from the side, and then it happened, Godzilla opened his mouth as wide as possible and let out a steady stream of his blue breath at the crab's back, making it chitter in great pain from the intense heat seeping into the crack on its back and backed of from Rodan, who stood up shaking his head to see again and got a good glimpse at Godzilla's new ability, amazing the pteranodon at the skilled feat and making him jealous as well.

But Rodan put his jealous feelings aside, as he was now ready to team up with Godzilla to take down the crustaceous monstrosity, much to the glee of the slim figure watching.

"That's better. Now kick his ass!"

**O-O-O**

On the other side of town, the Mystery Shack crew was busy helping citizens to safety from the Meganulon pursing them, as they all started to stop in place when they saw Mothra and Anguirus behind the Mystery crew.

"Oh god, there's more!" Screamed one of the townsfolk, while Mabel tried to calm them down.

"No wait! These are good monsters, they're here to help out!" Said Mabel, trying to convince the townsfolk to trust Mothra and Anguirus, while noticing at least a dozen more Meganulon charging from behind. "Mothra! Show them they can trust us!"

"Anguirus! You help too!" Exclaimed Soos, as Mothra and Anguirus complied with their caretaker's request and went after the pursing Meganulon, while the humans helped out the running citizens.

"Come on, this way!" Exclaimed Dipper, as he and Wendy showed the way for everyone running to go, still frightened by the monsters.

Anguirus charged head on at the Meganulon like a stampeding rhino, sending any Meganulon in his way flying in the air, smashing them into the walls of the various buildings while at least half a dozen charged at the ankylosaur, making him turn his body around a full circle, using his spiky tail to sweep the Meganulon around and send them flying, and roared at the surviving Meganulon to retreat.

One of the remaining Meganulon was advancing close to Mothra, and managed to corner a citizen on the ground, only a mere child, as he scream for help.

"Mommy!" Screamed the child, as the parents back with the rest of the citizens screamed back to their child.

Mothra heard the pleas for help and rushed to the child's aid, and managed to thrust herself forward and jump towards the Meganulon, grabbing it with her beak like mouth and threw the Meganulon backwards, landing it right next to the humans, with Wendy kicking the weakened bug in the face before it tried to get up.

Mothra looked at the panicked child, who stared back at Mothra and at first, jumped back in fright when she got close, but Mothra chirped softly to the child, who held out his hand and petted the caterpillar, cheering up the boy and calming him down as his parents came running to him, hugging him and glad that he was alive, as the small family turned to the caterpillar happily.

"Thank you." Said the mother soulfully, with Mothra chirping happily in response, glad that she helped save a life.

While Anguirus was about to let out a victory roar, he noticed a Meganulon in the alleyway of the buildings searching for something meowing. Wanting to be a hero like Mothra, Anguirus walked to the alleyway and grabbed the Meganulon with his mouth, and flung it across the air into a fire hydrant, killing it as a burst of water sprayed up. Then a small kitten jumped out of the dumpster it was hiding, making Anguirus lower his head to face the kitten, who purred and rubbed against his face and climbed on his head, and carried the kitten with him as he went up to Mothra.

The citizens cheered with the Mystery Shack crew, who were proud that their Kajiu could save the town's citizens. But the cheering was interrupted when they heard roars from Godzilla coming from the other side of town, and everyone rushed under the monsters protection to see what was going on.

**O-O-O**

When the humans arrived to see what was going on, they saw Godzilla and Rodan double teaming on the stone crab from earlier, and appeared to be winning the battle with no need to assist the two Kajiu.

The humans and their Kajiu defenders watched in awe as Godzilla charged at the stone crabs, now dodging the swings the crab made with its claws, and countered with a successful punch to the creature's face, getting close enough to bite down on one of its antennas and ripped it off from its head, flinging the antenna away as the crab chittered in pain.

Rodan then flew up towards the crab's back and began pecking at the crack, further damaging its carapace as pieces of it started to fall off, and for a final blow, Rodan flew high in the air and did a loop in the air before swan diving into the cracked area, hitting it with high velocity and accuracy with his beak to shatter the remaining pieces from the carapace, exposing the soft body that it protected on the inside.

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" Cheered Dipper, making the rest of the human crowd cheer on as well.

"What he said!" Exclaimed the slim figure, while the rest of the humans from behind were too focused on cheering on Godzilla to notice him.

Rodan and Godzilla knew the stone crab could only take so much, and began trying to make a beeline to the woods to where the humans were, but they would not let him, they couldn't take the risk of another attack of a giant monster like this, so Godzilla used his physical strength to grab the crab with his tight grip and lift the crustacean as high as he could, picking him up by his back with his arms, the crab struggled to break free from Godzilla's grip but Rodan kept slamming onto his revealed underbelly, until Godzilla tossed him to the other side of the road, sending the crab flying onto the pavement upright, shaking up the crab's soft insides from the impact as it struggled to even lift his legs.

Godzilla knew now was the time to end it, using his new found ability, he made his bone plates glow blue again, inhaling his lungs as much as possible to charge up his breath attack, his mouth seeping blue breath again, amazing the humans and the other Kajiu at Godzilla's new ability, as he exhaled another steady stream of blue breath at the crab's exposed wound, searing the creature's soft body and boiling its insides, unable to take the vast amounts of heat and pressure and finally collapsed dead, with steam venting out from its wound while foam dripped from its mouth onto the concrete, completely boiled from the inside.

Godzilla then let out a powerful high pitched roar, signaling his victory to everyone while the humans cheered with Godzilla for his victory.

"SCREEOOOOOOOOOONK!"

**O-O-O**

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Exclaimed Dipper, cheering on Godzilla when he used his breath attack. "I don't know how he did that, but it was awesome!"

The human crowd cheered for their savior, who turned to face the humans and clamed himself down, knowing that the fight was over while Rodan squawked to Godzilla, as if in congratulations and followed Godzilla to the stone crab, now feeling hungry after the battle and being that it was the whole point he came to town, and chomped down on the soft and boiled insides with Rodan, sharing the meal as a reward while the humans cheers subsided.

"Well, I guess seafood is on the menu now." Quipped Wendy, as the rest of the group turned to the townsfolk.

"No need to thank us, that's all for the Kajiu, OUR Kajiu." Gloated Dipper, making the crowd ecstatic.

"These monsters are yours?" Asked one of the townsfolk.

"Yeah they are. For introductions, the monster who boiled that crab is my pal Godzilla." Said Dipper, pointing to Godzilla feasting on the crab. "Rodan is the pteranodon with him."

"He's also my monster." Said Wendy.

"And the other two that saved you guys are Mothra, my pal, and Anguirus." Said Mabel, pointing to the two other Kajiu close behind them.

"Anguirus is my bro, and these dudes here are like, heroes." Said Soos, as he proudly said his group's unofficial team name. "We're the G-Squad!"

The crowd had a mixed response to the name, not sure what to make of it, even Mothra and Anguirus were taken back a bit by the name.

"We're working on the name." Said Dipper, as he looked around the mess that the monsters had made.

The most notable destruction had to be the supermarket, almost half of the entire building was rubble, with the other half somehow still standing, luckily, no one was hurt in the store besides the Meganulon and the people from inside the store could be seen walking out, while the rest of the street had lampposts knocked down, the streets had large cracks, and trash was littered throughout, along with the other side of the town which had the same problems but no damaged buildings. But then Dipper stopped a strange individual close by the supermarket, wearing a fancy suit and casually walking inside the store, as if nothing was wrong.

"Guys?" Said Dipper, getting his team's attention and pointed to the slim figure. "Who's that guy?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Wendy, while Soos was staring at the car he got off from, which looked familiar to him.

"Let's go ask." Suggested Mabel, as Dipper led the way while Mothra kept an eye on the townsfolk, who were praising the caterpillar while Anguirus was busy playing with his new feline friend.

**O-O-O**

"Thank goodness I saw that. I thought leaving town was going to be boring." Said the figure to himself, as he walked along the rubble of the store. "Now to get some snacks."

The figure climbed down the rubble into one of the remaining Aisles that was still standing, noticing a bag of Gummy Koalas on the floor and picked them up.

"Gummy Koalas? I love those things! Too bad they're not actually koalas, but still." Said the figure gladly, as he bended down to pick it up, not noticing the humans following behind him.

"Look out!" Exclaimed Dipper to the figure in front, who didn't notice a surviving Meganulon snap its claw at the figure, stuck underneath the shelve it was trapped in.

"Hey! I want those!" Exclaimed the figure at the Meganulon, who managed to break free from the shelve and get up to face the figure, who pointed his cane at the bug. "Don't make me use this."

"Dude, back up!" Warned Soos to the figure, who paid no attention to the handyman.

"Last warning, buddy." Warned the figure to the Meganulon, who stepped on the bag of candy. "Oh snap! You've done it now."

The slim figure then held the ball of the cane and pulled it out, revealing it to be a hidden sword as long as the cane, and dodged the claw swiping at him, flanking the bug at its side and brought down the blade on the bug's neck, making chirp in pain since the blade hit a soft point on its neck, bleeding green blood while the figure kept chopping at the Meganulon's neck until it was beheaded, making the body slump to the ground, twitching as it sprayed green blood on the floor while the human group just stared in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?!" Asked Dipper, making the slim man chuckle at the question.

"Yes I am, kid." Responded the man, putting his cane sword back together. "I'd kill for some snacks, just like I did here."

The man then noticed another intact bag of Gummy Koalas close by, and picked them up to see that it had blueberry flavor.

"Oh, this has blueberry." Said the figure excitingly, who's happy attitude was confusing the group. "All I need is- Ah, there we go!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Exclaimed Dipper to the slim man, who ran off close by the only counter left standing to pick up a bottle of Pitt Cola and a bag of nacho chips.

"Gotta have some drinks too." Said the figure, showing the group the soda, who just looked at the figure in disbelief. "And these chips because I just like the look of them."

"Um, I don't think you've noticed but, the store is completely wreaked!" Said Dipper to the figure, who didn't really seem to mind. "Do you even care?"

"Nope! All I care about is getting snacks." Said the bluntly, as he put the candy and soda on the counter, waiting for someone to scan the products for him. "Sigh, do I have to do everything myself?"

"Who are you?" Asked Mabel, while the figure scanned the items himself, making a beep noise for each item since the scanner was broken.

"Some guy who's lost his mind and way." Said the figure, before pretending to act like the cashier. "That'll be zero dollars, sir."

"You have a name, don't you?" Asked Wendy, as the figure took a plastic bag to put his snacks in. "Or are you too crazy to remember."

"Watch that tongue red, or your hair won't be the only reason I call you red." Said the figure, threating Wendy in a happy tone.

"Don't talk to her like that." Defended Dipper, which the figure took notice of.

"Listen kid, you don't know who you're talking to. I'm a sociopath for sure, maybe a psychopath. Or I'm just misunderstood, with the world rejecting me for who I am." Said the slim man dramatically, before pointing at Dipper and Wendy. "By the way, you two would make the cutest couple I've ever seen. Oh the gossip! Totally ship you two!"

That comment made Dipper and Wendy blush, looking away at each other as they cleared their throats.

"Really? I thought I was the only one?" Asked Mabel, which made Dipper and Wendy even more embarrassed.

"Mabel!" Shouted both the friends at Mabel, who held up her hands in protest. "What? It's true."

"Can we just… change the topic already?" Asked Wendy, wanting to know more about the slim figure, who tipped his hat at the group.

"Well, as much as I like talking to you guys, I gotta ditch this town." Said the figure, as he climbed the rubble to get to his car, with the group following close behind.

The figure then hummed a tune while climbing down, and even looked like he was dancing down the rubble, while the group following him still had so many questions for the figure, who got to his car and smashed the other side window with his cane to put his snacks at the passenger's seat, and turned around to see the group hasn't left him alone yet.

"Wow, you guys are stalkers." Said the figure, accusing the group of criminal charges. "Am I just that attractive? Because thank you so much for caring."

"Seriously man, who are you?" Asked Dipper, extremely suspicious of the slim man. "I'm getting really annoyed that you're avoiding the question."

The man just chuckled at Dipper's insistence.

"All I'll say is that you'll get your questions answered later, I'm in a bit of a rush. So if you excuse me." Said the man, as he walked around the front of the car, stepping on the wounded man on the ground, which the group just noticed and helped him up, while eyeing the figure suspiciously as he got inside the car and started the engine.

"You are a psychopath." Said Mabel, giving the slim figure a mean look, who raised his eyebrow at the girl.

"And I thought we were getting along." Said the figure, backing up the car and prepared to leave. "Oh, and I guess I'll tell you my name since I feel like being a little bit nice."

What the slim figure said next would bring shock and realization to the group when he told his name.

"The name's William. Call me Will for short. Or maybe Free Willy… wait that's copyrighted. Oh well." Said the figure, as he sped off in his car and waved to the group goodbye. "See you in a week!"

"Wait!" Shouted Dipper, wanting to ask William more questions, but it was too late as the man drove around Godzilla and Rodan, who were too busy eating the crab to notice the car.

As William sped away to where he needed to go, he tuned the radio to listen to some tunes, some local pop music, which he didn't really like too much.

"Yuck! What is this garbage?" Said William, changing the radio to the local Gravity Falls news station.

"Mass chaos ensued in the town of Gravity Falls, as-

"Seen it." Said William, turning off the radio and searched the car to find an old cassette player. "Hmm, I wonder."

William put the tape inside the cassette player that was installed in the car, which played old jazz music from the 20's, which seemed to please William immensely.

"There we go, real music." Said William happily as he drove away from town, happily humming the old tunes while he looked back at the town from his front view mirror and smiled gleefully.

"I'll be back soon, just need to wake up some old friends."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: So by the title of the chapter, there's gong to be a lot of explaining of origin stuff, stuff with Godzilla and the other Kajiu as well, so I can establish what kind of universe this is since it's my own version of Godzilla, while using stuff from the Godzilla movies as well, including a special someone mentioned in this chapter that will probably make a grand appearance MUCH later on. Other than that, hope you enjoy and review.

**Chapter 7: Old Origins**

**O-O-O**

After Godzilla and Rodan had finished eating their fill of the stone crab, they helped out with Mothra, Anguirus, and their caretakers with cleaning up after the chaos the town had suffered with the Meganulon attack throughout the rest of the morning, removing trash from the streets, clearing rubble from the supermarket, and disposing the corpses of the dead Meganulon, much to Rodan's delight since he enjoyed consuming the bugs, and clearing the remains of the stone crab out of the town.

Surprisingly enough, most of the town who saw the monsters accepted them into the town as their new inhabitants, considering their strange history with the supernatural, this kind of thing was normal with them and didn't just tolerate the Kajiu, but accepted them as their saviors, along with their caretakers Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy, with the Pine twins being the guests of honor since they were back after two years away from the town, making a mark on the small town's history yet again. The townsfolk even offered rewards to their saviors, while the humans and Mothra declined the offers, The rest of the Kajiu were more than happy to accept their rewards, more food that they so craved for the day.

Not everyone saw the chaos in the town however, such as a few familiar faces that the Pine twins talked to such as Robbie, who claimed he was asleep throughout the morning instead of cowering in his bed, texting Tambry every few seconds if she was alright, and Pacifica who insulted the Pine twins and called their Kajiu 'Smelly circus animals", but in reality, she was just jealous that she didn't have one herself. And while most of the townsfolk were okay with the monsters, there were a few that didn't think so highly of the heroic beasts, not just Robbie and Pacifica, but also the most prominent Kajiu hater being Stanford Pines, who had to walk all the way to town with the fairies since his car was stolen by someone who wrote an I.O.U. in blood.

Stan was now in the town with the fairies on his shoulder, exhausted from walking and searched for the twins and their friends, who were easily spotted at the wreaked supermarket, helping out clear the last of the rubble with Godzilla, who Stan eyed at furiously and frightfully, paranoid of the Kajiu while calling out to his grandniece and grandnephew.

"Kids!" Shouted Stan to the twins, who stopped what they were doing when they heard their Grunkle call out, as he walked over to the kids angrily. "What just happened here?"

"Stan? Where's your car?" Asked Dipper, hoping that the car William drove away with wasn't his.

"Some sick freak stole it and left a note in blood." Explained Stan, confirming Dipper's suspicions that William stole the car he drove. "But forget about the car, did Godzilla do this?"

"Stan, it's not what you think." Said Dipper, preparing to defend Godzilla. "He didn't do this on purpose."

"Oh really? Not on purpose, but still destroyed half the building." Said Stan, raising his voice at the twins as he pointed at the half destroyed supermarket. "I told you two to take care of them, I told you I didn't want to see anything broken because of those things."

"Grunkle Stan, it wasn't their fault." Said Mabel, trying to get the blame off the Kajiu. "It was these huge bug things, I think they followed us from the cave."

"The Meganulon?" Asked the fairies.

"Yeah. And there was also this huge stone crab too, but Godzilla killed it so we won't have to deal with it." Said Dipper, while the fairies appeared to be concerned at the mention of the crab.

"He turned that crab into lunch with that breath thingy he learned." Said Mabel, remembering the breath attack Godzilla used.

"Breath thingy?" Asked Stan, before realizing what that breath thingy was. "Oh god, he already know how to do that?"

"It saved the town." Argued Dipper.

"I'm surprised it didn't destroy the rest of the town." Said Stan, while the fairy's expressions still looked dire.

"Are you sure it was a stone crab?" Asked the fairies.

"Yes, or at least it was a crab." Said Mabel, while the fairy's grim expression did not change.

"That must have been Ganimes." Said the fairies, before looking at the twins again. "What else followed you?"

"Nothing else, just those things. Why?" Asked Mabel, who saw the fairies look at each other concerned.

"There may be more than the Meganulon and Ganimes to worry about." Said the fairies, even getting the attention of Wendy and Soos, who walked next to the twins.

"What was that? I thought I just heard you say there's more to worry about." Said Wendy, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"There is. If the Meganulon followed you all the way to town, then their predators such as Ganimes did as well, along with any predators the other has and so on." Said the fairies, making the entire human group concerned. "There may be worse Kajiu to come than Ganimes."

"I can't believe this." Said Stan, covering his face with his hands in disbelief.

"It's not so bad, everyone likes our Kajiu." Said Dipper, pointing to Mothra playing with the town children, while Anguirus and Rodan were busy eating their food rewards, fascinating the townsfolk. "They think we and our Kajiu are heroes."

"That's how it started with Godzilla too." Said Stan. Shaking his head at the sight. "First he acts like some kind of savior, only for people too late realize that he doesn't care about them at all, just himself and to destroy anything he doesn't like."

"You know, that reminds me. You never answered my question about Godzilla." Said Dipper, as he began asking a question. "And what do you mean that's how it started? It sounds like there was another before him."

"And you'll never get your answer except that you're grounded for the rest of the day." Said Stan sternly.

"But-

"But nothing." Interrupted Stan, who then faced Soos and Wendy. "Soos. You're taking everyone except me and the fairies to the shack by truck, AND you'll work overtime for the rest of the week with Wendy."

"Stanford." Said the twin fairies, getting the old man's attention.

"You know I can't just let this slide." Said Stan, as the fairies looked at Stan as if they wanted to talk again. "Oh Jesus."

The group eventually complied, not wanting to upset Stan any further as they walked back to Soos's truck, while Godzilla eyed the group, knowing that something was wrong.

"Tell your friends to stay behind, I don't want them around the shack anymore." Ordered Stan.

"Stanford." Said the fairies again.

"No! I'm not dealing with them around the Shack again." Said Stan, not tolerating the Kajiu any longer. "Besides, they look like they're enjoying themselves."

Dipper sighed heavily as he turned to Godzilla, who didn't look too happy with what Stan said.

"I'm sorry buddy, I got to listen to him." Said Dipper sadly, as Godzilla roared in protest. "You go get to know everyone in the town, you'll like them."

Godzilla didn't like to listen to people, but he could tell from Dipper's face that he was in serious trouble right now, as he walked back town to tell the other Kajiu that they had to stay behind for now, but not before looking at Stan and snorting at him before walking away.

"He's too much like his father." Mumbled Stan, with only the fairies hearing him.

"You don't know that." Argued the fairies, while Stan walked ahead of the group so they wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation, as he walked back to the shack while having another conversation with Lora and Moll, while the rest of the group got back in Soos's truck in the same seats they were in before.

"I can't believe this crap." Said Wendy, frustrated with Stan and his attitude. "We saved the town and we get punished for it?"

"Stan must have some kind of prejudice for a reason." Pointed out Dipper. "He wouldn't say anything otherwise."

"But why?" Asked Mabel, still confused at Stan's hatred towards Kajiu. "Our Kajiu are nice."

"I caught on that Stan said Godzilla was too much like his father, implying that there must have been another Kajiu just like him." Said Dipper, remembering Stan's words before he left. "Maybe Stan had a bad experience with Godzilla's possible father?"

"What could have been so bad about him that he hates all Kajiu?" Asked Wendy.

"Well, maybe his father wasn't such a nice monster like ours." Guessed Dipper.

"You think people would have known about a mean giant monster years ago." Said Mabel, finding something off about the guess.

"Yeah, it's almost like some kind of… conspiracy." Said Soos in dramatic fashion, which really made Dipper think.

"You could be right, but we should ask Lora and Moll about Godzilla." Suggested Dipper.

"If Stan lets us." Said Mabel. "Hopefully Lora and Moll convince Stan to let us off the hook."

Dipper nodded in agreement with his sister, as Soos sighed at the whole Stan thing.

"Everything is a struggle for the G-Squad." Commented Soos.

"You know, I'm kind of getting used to that name." Said Wendy, not really minding the name as much.

"Well, what else should we call ourselves?" Asked Dipper. "We did just stop a bunch of Meganulon from eating everyone."

"And Godzilla and Rodan just beat down a giant crab." Said Mabel, remembering how Godzilla finished off the crab.

"We can't just let Mister Pines put us down, we're heroes now." Said Soos, encouraging the rest of the group and cheering them up. "Heroes always have to stand up strong no matter what."

"Wow dude, that's some pretty inspirational stuff." Said Wendy, agreeing with Soos with what he said.

"Your right, Soos. We shouldn't be so upset over Stan." Agreed Mabel. "We just saved everyone in that supermarket from getting killed."

"Then our Kajiu saved the rest of the town." Added Dipper. "Lora and Moll may have said that there's more than where that came from, but we'll be ready for it."

"Go G-Squad?" Asked Soos, before he started the truck.

The rest of the group smiled at each other, finally agreeing with the name as they began to all cheer at the same time.

"GO G-SQUAD!"

**O-O-O**

While the group almost reached the Mystery Shack, Stan was now waiting for the rest of the group, with Soos parking his truck and stepping out with the rest of the group, while Stan sighed as he looked at the fairies, before looking back to the group.

"Okay. I've decided that grounding you two on your second day back is too harsh of me to do." Said Stan, reliving the twins of being stuck in the Shack. "But you'll work overtime with Soos and Wendy for the rest of the week instead, you need some kind of punishment."

The twins didn't protest to that punishment, although they would work more, at least it would be with their two closest friends.

"And I want to say that… I'm sorry for flipping out on you kids like that." Said Stan, apologizing for his attitude, which really raised suspicion among Dipper, Stan would never say sorry like that. "Just, be careful next time, okay?"

The twins nodded in agreement, while the group could hear rumbling footsteps behind, turning back to see their Kajiu had followed them all the way from town. Stan just sighed and pinched his fingers between his forehead, not wanting to deal with the Kajiu today, especially Godzilla.

"Stan, we-

"Forget it, just go do whatever you want. Work will start tomorrow." Said Stan, frustrated at the Kajiu's stubborn nature. "And take the fairies with you, I need to be alone for a while."

Stan then picked up the fairies and put them on Mabel's shoulder, while he just went in the shack, but not before giving Godzilla another look as he went inside, not wanting to deal with the Kajiu today.

"Okay, Stan is just acting weird now." Said Wendy, shaking her head at Stan's actions. "One moment he's furious, the next moment he slaps us on the wrist and calls it a day."

Dipper looked at the fairies. "What did you tell him?"

"We told him to not give harsh punishments to heroes." Said the fairies, making the group feel flattered by the statement.

"Anything else?" Asked Dipper, expecting a bigger story to it.

"We know you want information about Godzilla." Said the fairies, making Dipper act a little nervous. "But it's about time you knew."

The fairies then prepared to tell the group about Godzilla, as they all paid attention to every word they said.

"In the year of 1954, your kind performed what you called nuclear tests near the pacific islands, close to Japan, our old home." Said the fairies, already grasping the whole group's attention. "You humans wanted to test out a new weapon called the hydrogen bomb to see its effectiveness, but in the process of testing, you had awoken an ancient beast slumbering in the depths of the ocean. That creature was Godzilla."

"So there was another Godzilla before ours." Said Dipper, making the fairies nod. "How old is Godzilla?"

"Millions of years. Godzilla was the last of his kind when he was awoken, and he was furious at humanity for disturbing his slumber and changing him into what he is now." Said the fairies, confusing the group by that statement. "Godzilla was never like the way you see him now, he used to be an ordinary creature until the hydrogen bomb, which mutated him and gave him incredible size and power from the vast amounts of radiation, which is how he was able to do the atomic breath attack you described."

"Is that why our Kajiu are so big too? Were they affected by all this radiation?" Asked Wendy, to which the fairies nodded in agreement.

"Godzilla was not the only victim, for all the Kajiu you see now are descendants of their parents who have been affected by the fallout, but Godzilla was the first and most scarred of them all." Said the fairies, as they began dreadfully talking about what happened next. "Godzilla wanted to punish humanity for its sins of misusing nuclear power and damaging the world, so he arrived to Japan and attacked the city of Tokyo."

This made the group shocked at what they heard, they wouldn't think that Godzilla would do something like that, especially not after seeing him save the town. The fairies then continued with their story.

"It was a devastating attack that cost thousands of lives and thousands more from the radiation he left behind, leaving the city in ruins, just like the aftermaths of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, affected by similar attacks of nuclear power and fallout." Said the fairies, lowering their heads in respect for the dead. "Japan's armies tried everything they could to stop Godzilla, but he crushed everything that was in his way, decimating the military and causing Tokyo to burn in fire and poison the land with radiation."

"And somehow people just forgot about a giant monster attack on Tokyo?" Asked Dipper.

"Your governments knew the world would panic over an attack like this, so they lied to their people and called the attack a massive earthquake, dismissing any evidence of Godzilla." Said the fairies, which made Soos sigh.

"What'd I tell you before? Conspiracy." Said Soos, who knew that it was all some kind of cover up.

"Did they ever… you know. Kill Godzilla?" Asked Mabel.

"After the devastating attack, humanity knew that Godzilla would do the same to the entire world, so one scientist by the name of Doctor Serizawa created some kind of weapon he called the Oxygen Destroyer that could kill Godzilla." Explained the fairies. "It succeeded, but with a cost. Serizawa destroyed all of his work on the weapon and sacrificed his life so humanity would not be able to create and use the weapon for Humanity's own gains. He wanted his device to help humanity, but knew far too well that after seeing its power kill Godzilla, humans would use it to do the same to others, so he destroyed everything involving his creation."

This made the group even sadder than before, while they don't really think or talk about it too much, they knew their species was a violent one, and they learned in history classes and read stories on how violent humans could be, they were even worse than the Kajiu, making Serizawa's sacrifice noble and heroic, but also in vain.

"So how is there a new Godzilla even now?" Asked Dipper, with the group hoping that their dark assumptions were wrong.

"Unfortunately, history repeats itself in humanity. They may never be able to create an Oxygen Destroyer, but they continued their harmful actions with nuclear power, only the survivors of the Tokyo attack learned their lesson, but they were few in number." Said the fairies, making the human group's fears come true. "Humanity eventually awakened another Godzilla, one even more powerful and rage filled then before, along with several other Kajiu including the descendants of Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan, with several other Kajiu as well, plunging the whole world into chaos, attacking cities and killing thousands, while Humanity's governments continued to hide their existence form the populace, and silencing anyone who experienced an encounter with the Kajiu."

"Even after all the Kajiu popping up over the years, they still wouldn't say anything?" Said Wendy, surprised that after several Kajiu attacks, no lesson was truly learned.

"That's horrible." Said Mabel solemnly, looking at the Kajiu behind the group. "They would had normal lives if it weren't for all of that crazy stuff years ago."

"And it all continued throughout 1954, all the way up to the year 1996, when most Kajiu had disappeared from the world except the second Godzilla, who had a child with him as well, and that child is your Godzilla's father." Said the fairies, looking at the giant dinosaur who was now playing with the other Kajiu. "But there was also the rise of the newest and most dangerous Kajiu, even more powerful than Godzilla, a horrible creature born from the Oxygen Destroyer that killed Godzilla and grew over the years known only as… Desotroyah."

Now that statement really struck the group, something more powerful than Godzilla? That sounded like a myth, but if a creature born from the very same weapon that killed Godzilla was more powerful than him, it had to be true, and who were they to not trust the word of fairies.

"But even Desotroyah was not the worst part, the worst part was Godzilla's dying." Said the fairies, which confused the group again.

"Because he wouldn't be able to stop Desotroyah, right?" Asked Dipper, to which the fairies shook their head.

"No. when Godzilla was dying, he had consumed so much radiation in his lifetime, he was beginning to go into a meltdown of sorts." Said the fairies, which Dipper knew what they meant by that statement.

"Like a nuclear reactor." Said Dipper fearfully, making the fairies nod.

"When Godzilla was dying, the humans knew that if he died, his body would melt from the intense temperature rising and would sink so far into the earth, his remains could destroy the core of the planet and destroy the planet itself." Said the fairies, which worried the group greatly. "But the humans managed to prevent Godzilla from doing so, he still died but only did enough damage to render Tokyo inhabitable.

"But Tokyo is fine now." Said Mabel, making the fairies finish their statement.

"That is where your Godzilla's father come into play. Somehow, the Godzilla that died managed to transfer all of his radiation energy to his son, who absorbed it all to become a newly full grown Godzilla, draining all of the radiation from Tokyo and making it habitable again." Explained the fairies. "After that, Godzilla's father disappeared from the world with the other Kajiu, never to be seen again until now."

"Where did he go?" Asked Dipper.

"He came here to Gravity Falls. Knowing that the humans would try to search for him, he came here knowing that I would be the last place they would find him, it was also where several other Kajiu around the world have come as well, and created the underground cave with the help of Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan's descendants, and even had their young with them to protect." Said the fairies. "We then offered our help to the old Kajiu, to protect their young and raise them to be guardians of the earth instead of destroyers or wild beasts, which we did with Mothra all the time. Then the old Kajiu had finally laid to rest underground, and as they died, they also transferred their energies to the eggs of their unborn children, giving them great strength as you see now, so that they would be born anew to protect the world."

The group just stood in silence. It was probably the most interesting story they had ever heard in their lifetime, nuclear fallout, giant monsters, government conspiracies, supernatural and science elements blended together, it sounded like insanity but at the same time, it was fascinating.

"Wow… I mean just, wow." Said Dipper, completely speechless from what he heard. "I don't even know what to say."

"We understand that it is a lot to take in." Said the fairies, knowing that this kind of knowledge can make a human think for some time.

"I have only one question." Said Soos, wanting to ask a question. "This Desotroyah dude, he's dead right?"

"Godzilla and the humans briefly worked together to destroy the great destroyer himself. He will never come back." Said the fairies.

"Well uh, I still have some questions not relating to Godzilla specifically but, it's more about-

"Stanford." Finished the fairies for Dipper. "Those questions you will have to ask Stanford, not us. We promised him not to tell you."

The group stood silent again, still trying to take in what they just heard as they looked at their Kajiu, seeing Godzilla and Rodan compete with each other to see who can jump higher, while Anguirus tried learning a new trick for himself and curled himself up into a ball and began rolling around, not noticing that he hit a tree and unrolled dizzily, while Mothra did the same thing and managed to be more successful, unrolling properly while Anguirus just shook his head and tried rolling around again, while the humans just pitied the Kajiu, especially Godzilla, who still looked like a loving creature to everyone's eyes and had a hard time believing his kind could be destroyers of the world.

"What does Stan see in you?"

**O-O-O**

"He can't be back, why the hell is he back?!" Said Stan to himself, still in disbelief that Godzilla was here as he went up to his room, wanting to be alone for the rest of the day in the shack. "And now I'm letting him stay here with me? After everything he's done? What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Stan was now in his room, rummaging through his drawers to find something, hoping that it was still there. Eventually, he took out what looked like an old photo and held it to his chest, and began tearing up when he merely touched it.

He didn't want to look at it, but at the same time he felt like he had to, to not forget what was in the photo, as he sat down on his bed and stared at the photo, which appeared to have Stan in his younger years with several members of his family in, striking him at his heartstrings as he stared at the photo, but what struck him the most was the child he held up his back, who appeared to be a twelve year old girl.

"Oh god." Said Stan, unable to hold his tears back any longer as he cried. "Please… please forgive me."

He couldn't bear the sight anymore and dropped in on his bed, not even sure if looking at that photo was the right thing to do, to bring back that emotional pain he kept hidden after all these years, as he quietly mumbled to himself.

"Please forgive me."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: So in this chapter, there's more stuff going on outside of Gravity Falls instead of inside. I 'll still focus on the good old G-Squad and their little adventures, but also more on what goes on outside the town of Gravity Falls, because shit is going down, son! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, its shorter than usual, but still sweet.

**Chapter 8: More to Come**

**O-O-O**

William was now driving down a highway, now humming to some old music from the 1940's on the old tape he played.

"I have to admit, for an old geezer he has some pretty good taste in music." Said Will, now taking both his hands off the car wheel to snap his fingers to the classy tune. "Oh yeah, my jam!"

While William was too busy practically dancing to his classic tune, he let the car out of control, as it started to turn to the left into another car passing through, which hit its brakes and honked loudly at William to move, who just slightly turned the wheel right to scratch the other car greatly as it stopped close by Will's car, which had also stopped as well since he hit the brakes.

"Now that was exciting!" Said Will happily, as he saw the driver from the other car get out from his side mirror. "Note to self, don't wear a seatbelt for maximum effect."

William then got out of his car to face the other driver, who was angrily walking towards him.

"What the hell man? You almost hit me and scratched my car!" Shouted the driver angrily, "Can't you see where you're going?"

"Now that's just mean, sir. Just because I lack 20/20 vision doesn't mean I can't see where I'm going." Said William, pointing at his eye patch. "I just chose not to see where I was going."

"So you chose to try to crash into my car?!" Shouted the man angrily, infuriated that his car was scratched. "I just got this car too!"

"Well, sucks to be you pal." Said William, as he quickly glanced his eye over to his right to see something coming at them. "Really sucks to be you."

William then walked back to his car, while the man dialed his cellphone to get his insurance company and then a tow truck.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Said William, looking at the side mirror to see the man dial the number. "It's the giant mantis coming your way that I would run from. And maybe your anger issues."

William then started his car again, while the man shouted at William again, failing to notice the giant green praying mantis flying towards him. "I know your license number! I'm gonna sue your-

Before the man could finish his sentence, the mantis landed right on top of the shouting man's car, crushing it while William began to drive away from the giant bug, as it set its eyes on the screaming man, horrified by the mantis's sudden appearance. William looked at his side mirror to see the man's last moments, as he was flipped up in the air by the mantis's mouth and eaten alive by the bug, making William laugh at the sight.

"Now that's karma." Said Will happily, as he continued to listen to his old music, while the mantis flew away to search for more prey to feast on, with its smaller mantis mate flying close behind. "Maybe getting eaten by a mantis and being slowly digested is a little much, but who am I to complain?"

William just drove onward, as if the man getting eaten never happened while humming the old tune, not having a single care in the world.

"_Besides, I know worse things than that!"_ Sang William to himself, who actually sang very well, along with whatever he knew would happen soon in song._ "I always know worse things than that!"_

"_The rise of Kajiu is beginning now!"_

"_But there's also a few more to wake up!"_

"_I'll need some help not too far now."_

"_Then my fun will soon begiiiiiiin! _Spoilers!"

**O-O-O**

The rest of the day had been surprisingly calm for the Mystery Shack crew, they either spent the rest of their day with their Kajiu, walking around the town to get more proper introductions to everyone again such as Lazy Susan at the diner, hanging out with Wendy's friends for a while and telling them about the Kajiu, and pretty much just catching up with the rest of the townsfolk for the whole day until it was about ten o clock.

The G-Squad, which they had now accepted as their new team name, met back up in the Mystery Shack like yesterday, after a long day of Kajiu combat, meeting friends, and learning Godzilla's origins, all they needed now was rest for tomorrow, which wasn't going to be a fun day to work since the G-Squad had overtime.

"Oh man! Today was certainly something." Said Dipper, exhausted but glad at the same time.

"Only two days and we already found out a lot of mystery junk." Said Mabel, agreeing with her brother. "A new record."

"I kind of hope this keeps up." Said Wendy smiling "Saving a town from hungry bugs was pretty exciting."

"The life of the G-Squad. Fighting Kajiu by day and asleep by night." Said Soos proudly. "Seriously, we're like superheroes."

"Okay, maybe not superheroes." Said Dipper. "It's not like we're saving the world, it's our Kajiu that do that for us."

The G-Squad then looked at their Kajiu, clearly seeing that they were just as exhausted as they are, all wanting to go to bed like their caretakers.

"I don't know, Dipper. They can share some of the glory with us." Said Wendy, turning to Rodan to ask him something. "You'll share with us, right?"

Rodan squawked back in response, but at the same time opened his beak wide as if he was yawning, making Wendy do the same thing.

"See? They'll share."

Dipper just shook his head at the red head, with the fairies still stood on Mabel's shoulder, and couldn't help themselves but feel happy with the humans and Kajiu, since they were having a good time as well with their new human friends and meeting the strange townsfolk, it was the most fun the twin fairies had since well, ever, they never had a chance to truly have fun and have actual friends, it was a change they enjoyed.

After realizing what time it was, Soos decided to call it a day and told Anguirus it was time to go as he got inside his truck.

"Well, I got to go dudes. My grandma is waiting for me." Said Soos, as he waved goodbye to his friends.

Soos then backed up, with Anguirus deciding he should follow Soos in a more creative way, so when the handyman drove off, Anguirus used the trick he learned during the day with Mothra to curl up into a ball and roll away with Soos as his own method of transportation.

"They learn so fast." Said Mabel, amazed at Anguirus's quick method of learning how to get around more easily.

Rodan just squawked at the sight like it was nothing, while Godzilla grunted at the Pteranodon to see if he can do better, which he responded by flapping his wings and flying in the air, doing a quick barrel roll in the air before landing back swiftly, while Godzilla just gave Rodan a look of jealousy since he couldn't fly himself, and instead let out a small burst of his atomic breath in the air, also making Rodan jealous of Godzilla, while Mothra just looked at the two Kajiu with Mabel walking next to her.

"Boys. Am I right or what?" Said Mabel, making Mothra chirp in agreement.

"They sure like to compete a lot." Said Wendy, looking at Godzilla and Rodan show off.

"Yeah, but at least we-

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, he felt something crawl on his head, and took off hat to see that there was a large roach on his hat, which made him scream in a high pitch voice, getting everyone's attention.

"AHHHH! Scary bug! Kill it!" Panicked Dipper, dropping down on the ground as Mabel started to laugh hard, also falling on the ground as the fairies managed to jump on Mothra just in time as Mabel doubled over on the ground laughing, making Mothra confused to what was going on while Godzilla and Rodan began roaring and squawking on one another, as if they're talking about who's caretaker was better.

"It's okay, dude. Just a prank." Said Wendy, being the only one not laughing as she flicked the roach away, as it crawled off into the woods. "I told you I was going to get you back."

"Oh jeez, I almost had a heart attack. Oh, the horror." Said Dipper, with Wendy helping the boy get up and help him calm down.

"Hey, at least I didn't make you eat it." Said Wendy, saying that it could have been worse, which made Dipper chuckle a little.

"True." Agreed Dipper, now a little more calmer while Mabel calmed herself down too, as she got up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Oh man, hehe, that was, *snicker* that was great." Said Mabel, still stifling a few giggles, while Mothra just stood confused.

Dipper just shook his head. "So much for getting good dreams today, but I did make fun of you in the morning, so I had it coming."

Wendy just scratched her head out of guilt, until she smiled and knew exactly how to make up for it. "Well, I feel bad for doing that to you. So I know how to make up for it. You have a cellphone?"

Dipper nodded and took out a small cellphone, similar to Wendy's flip phone as she took it from Dipper and dialed some numbers in the phone.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dipper, who then got his phone back to look at what Wendy put in the phone, which to his joyful surprise was Wendy's cellphone number on the screen in his contacts list.

"Giving you my number, dork." Said Wendy, smiling at Dipper. "I forgot to give it to you yesterday, so we can keep in touch now."

Dipper was overexcited, he didn't think he could ever get Wendy's phone number, he felt like jumping out of sheer joy but he kept it to himself knowing that doing that would just embarrass himself in front of Wendy, but he felt like he had to express himself somehow.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Dipper happily, making Dipper blush at what he said and cleared his throat, trying to act cool. "I mean, thanks."

Wendy just chuckled at Dipper's excitement. "No problem, dude."

Rodan then squawked at Wendy, wanting to go home now.

"Yeah, me to buddy." Said Wendy, as she went to get her bike and pedal away with Rodan flying close by, but not before saying her goodbyes.

"Give me a call in ten minutes to see if it works." Said Wendy, waving goodbye to the twins. "See you guys tomorrow."

Wendy then pedaled away with Rodan flying close behind, while Dipper waved at the red head goodbye rapidly.

"Later Wendy! Haha, good times." Said Dipper nervously, while Mabel went up to Dipper ecstatically.

"Oh My Gosh!" Said Mabel, excited at Dipper's reaction.

"What?" Asked Dipper.

"You like Wendy again, don't you?" Said Mabel, with Dipper just blushing in response, but Mabel was quick enough to spot the red face and squealed with joy. "You DO like her again! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Dipper then put his hands on Mabel's shoulders to calm her down, since she was literally jumping with joy at the realization.

"No! We're just friends, that's all. I mean sure, I still think she's cute and got really excited when I got her number but… Okay yeah, I like her again." Said Dipper, admitting to Mabel who was still excited at the mere prospect of romance. "But she doesn't see me like that, Mabel."

Mabel just looked at Dipper slyly. "I don't know about that, Dipping sauce. It's been two years since you've seen her, things can change. And she was very happy to see you."

Dipper then pretended to yawn loudly, not wanting to speak of this any longer. "Oh, look at the time, just soooooo exhausted. We should get to bed soon."

Dipper then rushed inside the Shack, saying goodnight to the other two Kajiu outside as he went inside, while Mabel did the same as she went inside as well, with Godzilla snorting as if it was a scoff because of the human romance concept, while Mothra chirped at the dinosaur as if she thought it was cute, which just made the dinosaur walk away to sleep off the day, not really interested in romance unless romance meant eating food and blasting away any opposing Kajiu to show his strength. Mothra just crawled along to sleep as well, knowing that she'll never understand males.

The twins, now inside the Mystery Shack, went upstairs to get ready for bed, while they met up with Grunkle Stan in the hallway, who just came out of his room, with red eyes and a tearstained face, causing concern for the twins and the fairies.

"Grunkle Stan? Are you okay?" Asked Mabel softly, which made Stan clear his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got sweat in my eyes." Said Stan, wiping away a tear from his face. "How'd your day go?"

"Dipper got Wendy's number." Said Mabel, making Dipper shove his sister's arm from saying that.

That statement actually made Stan smile and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, at least something good happened to him today. "You did? You really did come back as a man."

"Stan, really?" Asked Dipper, embarrassed at the statement. "It's just a number."

"Just a number? Kid, it's the first step." Said Stan, actually proud of the boy. "Just don't rush it too soon, or we'll end up having another mouth to feed."

"Stan!" Said Dipper, now really embarrassed at what Stan implied as he chuckled.

"Just a joke, kid. I thought you had a sense of humor." Said Stan, as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now get to bed you little gremlins. You still have a long week, and I'll actually make breakfast too."

The twins smiled at Stan, as they prepared to go to bed until they stopped to feel something, something shaking.

"Do you feel that?" Asked Dipper, as everyone started to have a concerned look on their face as they felt the shaking.

It wasn't an earthquake, but they felt like tremors instead, as they suddenly stopped and went constantly, making everyone concerned about the shaking ground, even the Kajiu outside felt the tremors and felt that something was wrong, because whatever was causing these tremors, they knew one thing for sure

It wasn't normal.

**O-O-O**

The source of these tremors came from the cave in the outskirts, but the cave only caused tremors at Gravity Falls, for loud rumbling could be heard from the cave, the ground shook as if an earthquake was occurring, making several smaller Kajiu panic out of the cave, such as more Meganulon, who's numbers seemed to be endless as they spread out from the cave with more new larger Kajiu leaving, such as some kind of thirty meter four legged reptile with brownish purple skin, appearing to have a similar face to a lion and has large ears with a horn on its head, and some kind of large fifty meter monitor lizard with rows of spikes on his back and membranes between its legs, which it uses to glide away from the rumbling cave like a flying squirrel.

However, the rumbling is powerful enough to wake Kajiu that are even deeper in the cave, Kajiu that are thousands of feet deep underground the deep waters of the cave, the large lake in the cavern where Godzilla and his Kajiu friends slept was the one of many lakes that led into some sort of underground ocean of sorts, where the rumbling inside the cave would make even more residents wake from their slumber, and many of them did.

Such as a sea serpent about one hundred fifty meters long, that resembles the appearance of a Chinese dragon, which has four legs, multiple horns on its head all the way down its tail, and two barbs coming from its face. Another Kajiu was a sixty meter aquatic dinosaur, which could stand upright and has more similarities to a spinosaurus with a crocodile like snout and a sail like fin on the dorsal side of its back, it also has a large fin on its tail as well and a rather long neck. Yet another Kajiu awakened from the rumbling was a sixty meter squid, with large red eyes and several constricting tentacles. The last Kajiu to awaken from the rumbling was a fifty meter giant red lobster, with a giant nose like shell piece and two large pincer claws, one claw bigger than the other.

The aquatic Kajiu, now awoken from their deep slumber, are now ready to leave their underground ocean like homes to go out into the surface world, separating and swimming into several large holes that they could fit through that led to the seas and oceans that awaited their return.

**O-O-O**

The activity of the tremors were not easily overlooked however, mostly because unknown to the people of the U.S. was a secret government facility in the middle of the woods, within the region of Oregon state.

These tremors were detected on a large computer screen someone was staring at that got everyone in the control room's attention, which showed several images of virtual codes and data streaming every second, until the computer showed a screen pop up red in an urgent manner.

One of the men looking at the computer screen then called out to someone worryingly.

"Sir! We found something!" Said the man urgently, getting the attention of a man in a black suit and made him walk towards the man calling out to him.

"What is it?" Asked the man, wanting to see what was wrong.

"We've detected seismic activity in our region." Said the man, pointing to the large computer screen.

The man in black looked the screen in great interest, as the smaller screen expanded to show a virtual graph, showing the strange seismic activity.

"Where's the source coming from?" Asked the man in black, which made the man he was talking to find the source in a matter of seconds

"Pinpointing location now." Said the man, until he got his results, as the screen showed a virtual map of Oregon, and showed a blinking red dot, not far from Gravity Falls.

"Gravity Falls." Said the man in black, not surprised from the result. "Even now, it still has something going on."

"Close by Gravity Falls, sir. Right at the outskirts." Corrected the man who pinpointed the location.

The agent eyed the seismic graph carefully, noticing that the activity was unusual for an ordinary earthquake, something was wrong.

"Sir! We have more urgent news!" Called out someone from behind the entrance of the control room, another man in black who ran up to give a file to his fellow agent. "You'll want to see this."

Opening the file, there was a whole report of an incident involving two cars briefly stopping after a traffic accident. One of the cars escaped while the other was crushed by something along with its driver missing, what shocked the agent was the clear image of the cause, which was a giant praying mantis flying.

"Sir?" Asked the agent who gave him the file.

"Send this to central command. We have a problem. A big one." Ordered the agent, before making one last order. "And send in a team ahead of time to investigate the source of the signal."

The other agent saluted and proceeded to follow his orders and exited the control room, while the agent who still had the file looked back at the large computer screen in fear and shock, silently talking to himself at the realization.

"They're back."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: So here's a new chapter that took a little longer for me to come up with, mostly because I thought of using a few different Kajiu for this story that I thought would be interesting to see. They're not from the movies but they're from the Godzilla comics instead and I thought they would be an interesting addition to the story so I thought, let's put them in here. Aside from the new Kajiu, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 9: Ancient Threats**

**O-O-O**

After a good night's rest from yesterday, the twins couldn't help but feel a bit scared and suspicious about last night. The tremors were certainly the last thing anyone would have expected to end the day with, and the twins weren't alone on this, Stan and the fairies knew since they were there with them, and Dipper called Wendy ahead of time last night to see if she was okay and that she told him about feeling the rumbling tremors. It was a scary thing to experience since back at California the twins had their fair share of earthquakes, they could never get used to the earth shaking like that, but these tremors felt off, because the pattern they went in was erratic, one moment there was rumbling and then the next it was gone, only for rumbling to occur again.

Being the early bird he always is, Dipper was the first to wake up in the morning and decided he would ask the fairies, they would know, so as he got up to stretch his arms, he looked out his window to see a reptilian eye stare at him through the window, which shocked Dipper and made him fall off the bed, making his sister jump up awake and her pig squeal and jump onto the floor.

"Man the walls!" Exclaimed Mabel, just waking up from her dream.

Mabel then looked at the floor to see Dipper covering his knee in pain, with a frightful look on his face.

"The window." Said Dipper, making Mabel look at the window to see the reptilian eye stare inside, almost making her fall off as well.

"Sweet Sally!" Exclaimed Mabel, not expecting the reptile eye.

The eye then backed off to show that it was none other than Godzilla, who had appeared to grow even larger than before, and could even hear Mothra chirp at the Big G, as he stepped away from the window.

"Dipper? Are you oaky?" Asked Mabel, as Dipper winced a little as he got up, his knee still hurting from falling down but was able to stand up.

"I'm fine, just found my new nightmare for the day. That's all." Said Dipper, still shaken up from the sight of the eye, as he looked out the window to see Godzilla's massive height change as the dinosaur bended upward to stay upright to show his massive growth of forty meters, while looking at Mothra who has also grown to forty meters as well, and the twins could safely tell the size difference since the two Kajiu were far enough to the edge of the woods so the Kajiu wouldn't accidently step on the Shack.

"How old are they again? Three days?" Asked Mabel, in disbelief at what she was seeing right now. "Because that doesn't look like three days to me."

Dipper just shook his head, still in shock at the sight he was seeing, especially in Godzilla since he was starting to look a bit different now.

While Mothra still had the same features and only a size difference, Godzilla was starting to look more ferocious and intimidating, not really as cute as he used to be. His face's cute features such as big eyes and small teeth were gone, replaced with a menacing glare from his more reptilian eyes and sharper rows of teeth, his scales were even more rough and bumpy, along with the charcoal coloration being darker than before, his bone plates on his back were starting to grow more outward, the center row being the furthest out while the other two rows on the left and right were shorter, needless to say, Godzilla was growing up.

"Look at him." Said Dipper, staring right at Godzilla. "He looks so… different."

"And scary." Said Mabel, looking at Godzilla with the same expression as her brother before trying to break the tension. "Good thing he's on our side, huh?"

"Yeah… our side." Said Dipper softly, shaking his head to break himself out of his trance. "We should probably get dressed."

Mabel nodded in agreement with her brother and got dressed for the day, with Mabel's new sweater of the day being a green sweater with a caterpillar that looks similar to Mothra as the twins went downstairs to prepare for the day, and went downstairs to the kitchen to see Grunkle Stan just finishing with making omelet for each of the twins, and the fairies standing in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Morning Grunkle Stan." Greeted Mabel, while Dipper tipped his hat to greet Stan.

"Morning munchkins." Greeted Stan, as he put the omelets in two plates for the twins and set them down on the table. "Breakfast is served."

"Wow Stan, you actually made something edible." Said Dipper, surprised at the delicious smell of the omelet as the twins sat down at the table. "I thought you forgot breakfast last night."

"Of course not, I just got a little help from Lora and Moll and presto, Stan's omelet recipe is a success." Said Stan, as the fairies looked at the twins.

"And when he says a little, he meant we made it." Said the fairies. "He tried making it himself before and got, undesirable results."

"Is that why there's a black thing on the ceiling?" Asked Mabel, pointing up to see burnt omelet sticking on the ceiling above Stan.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Said Dipper, as he began eating the omelet with his sister.

"Sure, maybe my cooking skills could still use some work, but at least I tried." Said Stan, trying to defend his poor cooking skills. "It's better than wasting money for food when you can make the same thing for free."

Dipper just rolled his eyes at Stan's cheapness, knowing that even with giant Kajiu living in Gravity Falls, he would still try to be as cheap as possible.

"So uh, Lora. Moll. You know what happened last night with all the tremors stuff?" Asked Dipper, wondering what the so called tremors were about last night.

"It is possible that they are more Kajiu awakening from the cave." Answered the fairies.

"Oh great, all we need are more of those things." Grumbled Stan. "They'll drive me out of business at this rate."

"They're not like, all nasty like the ones from yesterday right?" Asked Mabel, not wanting to fight more Kajiu. "I prefer making friends than enemies."

"It depends on which one you're talking about, but they are all like wild animals, only that they're smarter than ordinary ones." Said the fairies.

"Well, do you know them all? You've been in that cave for eighteen years after all." Said Dipper, wanting to know any info about the Kajiu.

"Aside from your Kajiu, Ganimes and the Meganulon that you already know enough about for yourselves, there are more that are important to know about." Said the fairies, as they began to briefly talk about each one. "There is giant rock turtle known as Kamoebas, he's docile so don't worry about him, there's also other giant bugs such as Kamacuras, giant mantis that you might have encountered in the cave before."

"Of course, I just love remembering how close I was to becoming bug chow." Said Dipper, remembering his near death encounter with Kamacuras.

"Good thing that giant spider saved you, or I would have had to dive inside that thing to save you." Said Mabel.

"That's Kumonga. He keeps the Kamacuras population under control, but don't expect him to be too friendly to you either." Continued the fairies. "There are other Kajiu such as the giant lizards Baragon and Varan, but they prefer to stay away from humans so they might not come here."

"Might?" Asked Dipper worryingly.

"Sometimes they do if they're forced, but they won't attack humans unless provoked." Continued the fairies, assuring Dipper that they are not hostile monsters. "Then there are the more aquatic Kajiu that live deeper in the cave such as Titanosaurus, a prehistoric dinosaur that prefers slumber over anything else and will react violently if woken."

"So if we see a giant dinosaur sleeping underwater, don't wake it up." Said Dipper, wanting to have some sort of a plan for some of the Kajiu.

"There is also the giant lobster Ebirah, but he would prefer shallow saltwater in the ocean, the giant squid Gezora will want to live in deep waters so he won't come here at all, and the last is the sea serpent Manda, who is the most docile water Kajiu, but like all wild beasts, they will attack if provoked." Said the Fairies, as they finished their little Kajiu list.

"Is that all of them? Because they all sound pretty terrifying." Said Dipper, wanting to know if there is more.

"There is a few more that you should be mindful about who are the more aggressive Kajiu such as Megaguirus, the queen of the Meganulon, she slumbers in a cocoon that has never hatched since she was enveloped in, but with her Meganulon roaming the surface world, that may not be the case any longer." Warned the fairies. "There are also two Kajiu who are both called Shinomura, ancient parasites that constantly feed on organic life and the last Kajiu is the most vicious of them all, Bagorah, a giant bat like creature that shares a similar goal with the Shinomura."

"The last ones sound like the worst ones." Said Dipper, concerned about Megaguirus, Bagorah, and Shinomura. "They better stay in that cave."

"That we do not know, they are still wild animals in the end so we cannot predict what they will do." Said the fairies, as the twins finished their omelet. "But we know that they will awaken soon."

"When they do wake up, we'll be ready." Said Dipper confidently. "Because we have something they don't."

"An awesome team of Kajiu butt kickers." Said Mabel, high fiving her brother in agreement.

Stan just shook his head at the twins. "I'll never understand kids these days, wanting to get involved with giant monsters."

"It's the new fad, Stan." Said Dipper, which made a lightbulb go off in Stan's head.

"A new fad! Kid, you really are a genius." Said Stan, as he walked away to go upstairs.

"Grunkle Stan?" Called out Mabel. "What are you doing?"

But Stan already went upstairs, confusing everyone at the table as the twins cleaned up after themselves to get ready for the day.

**O-O-O**

The twins were now outside with their now forty meter Kajiu, waiting for their friends since they had to work overtime this week, and looked up in the air to see Rodan flying towards them, who had also grown as much as Godzilla and Mothra to forty meters along with having a larger wingspan, while Anguirus who also grew to forty meters was seen rolling towards the twins as well and it looked like his spikes were growing longer and sharper as well, with both Kajiu stopping close by Godzilla and Mothra, the twins could see Soos's truck following close by as he parked and greeted the twins.

"Sup dudes?" Greeted Soos, while the twins could see Wendy at all, making Dipper turn to Rodan

"Uh Rodan? Where's Wendy?" Asked Dipper.

"Right here, dork!" Shouted the red head, whose voice came from behind Rodan, as she walked over to the rest of the group dizzily and almost fell down, until Dipper caught her in his arms.

"Wendy?"

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Wendy, as she began laughing suddenly. "I'm never using my bike again."

Wendy just continued laughing, so much that she began coughing while Dipper just patted her back. "Breath Wendy."

Wendy then calmed herself down, taking a few deep breaths and stopped laughing, but still felt dizzy and held onto Dipper, making the boy blush without her seeing it, while Rodan noticed the blush and gave Dipper a mean glare, making the blush go away as soon as it came.

"I just thought today I should come to work in style, and seeing as I have a giant Pteranodon with me, I decided screw it! Let's fly." Said Wendy excitingly, as she let go of Dipper and managed to keep her balance. "And it was like, the scariest and most awesome thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"Wow dude, now that's hardcore." Said Soos, as he nodded at Wendy. "My respect for you has just doubled."

Rodan just squawked proudly, glad that he is able to impress the humans with his flying skills while Godzilla just snorted at the notion, not at all impressed with Rodan as Stan came out wearing his usual suit for work, and was carrying a wooden sign he made and nailed it at the front of the shack for everyone to see.

"Soos. Just in time. I need you to put up some new signs and banners before the tourists get here." Said Stan pointing inside the Shack. "The rest are inside."

The rest of the group then read the sign that said, "Newest Mystery Attractions! Titans of Old! Rides for Twenty Dollars!"

"You can't be serious." Said Dipper in disbelief. "Rides?"

"I'm a true business man Dipper, I can put my dislike of Kajiu aside if it involves racking in tons of cash." Said Stan, glad to find some kind of value for having Kajiu around. "It's either that, or they leave."

"You can't expect tourists to keep their mouths shut about giant monsters." Argued Dipper. "What if the wrong people find out about them? Like the government?"

"Or P.E.T.A?" Warned Mabel. "They're not as nice as you think."

"Easy, the kids will think they're real but their parents will think they're animatronics. Kids love dinosaurs and maybe giant caterpillars, it's foolproof and no one will even bother to check." Said Stan. "If there's anyone dumber than anyone living in this town, besides me and anyone working for me of course, its tourists."

The rest of the group didn't exactly agree with Stan's methods, on one hand, it gave the twins a reason to keep their Kajiu around the Shack instead of kicking them out to the woods, on the other hand, making their Kajiu into attractions instead of guardians was not really the best thing to do, but this was Stanford Pines they were talking about, he wouldn't pass up on a chance to make cash unless it was serious, and so far their Kajiu were playing nice.

"The rest of you help out Soos. The buses won't be here until nine but they'll be coming in droves when they see this." Said Stan, as he went inside the Shack. "We're gonna bleed them dry!"

Dipper just shook his head at Stan, as he looked at the Kajiu who heard the conversation and didn't look too happy about it, especially Godzilla.

"Not the nicest guy in the world, I know. But he'll warm up to you." Said Dipper to Godzilla, while Godzilla just growled.

"We can still hang out with you guys, just move stiffly and open your mouths a lot and you'll be fine." Said Mabel to the Kajiu.

Mothra chirped in agreement and Anguirus roared with Mothra, but Godzilla and Rodan didn't really think too highly of the scam, they wanted to roam around with their human friends, claim territory, eat whatever they wanted, and show off their power against each other, and not stand around to entertain kids that they had no desire to be around with.

"Don't worry about, you guys will love it." Lied Dipper. "Just, don't fry anyone with your atomic breath, giving people radiation poisoning isn't very guardian monster material."

Godzilla growled lowly in agreement as the humans went inside to set up the banners and signs for the new "attraction."

"Now I kinda wish another Kajiu attack happened." Said Wendy, as the group went in the Shack, silently agreeing with Wendy.

Godzilla didn't like being called that, guardian monster, he felt like it didn't fit him too well. He didn't mind humans, mostly since he knows not all are bad such as Dipper who helped save him in the cave, and his friends seemed nice enough as well, but he didn't really care to much about them. He wanted to roam the Earth and do what he naturally does since he was still an animal, a very smart animal but still an animal, responsibilities of an earth guardian didn't suit his needs or wants.

Mothra was mixed on the situation, she didn't like the fact that Stan was going to scam people out of their cash to satisfy their dull minds, but she would make people happy by doing this so it was good enough for her.

Rodan felt the same way as Godzilla, though he wouldn't have minded the scam if it allowed him to show off his flying tricks to impress the masses and prove he was better than Godzilla, in fact, maybe he would plan to do so, Wendy never told him to not fly around and if Stan was right about the tourists, he could fly as much as he pleased.

Anguirus did it so he wouldn't destroy his loyalty to his friends, if it meant making himself into a side show attraction to keep his loyalty intact, he would do it.

Though despite the whole scam situation, the Kajiu wished that something interesting could happen today.

**O-O-O**

Meanwhile at the cave on the outskirts, unknown to the citizens of Gravity Falls, two Blackhawk helicopters with the acronym "EDF" on their sides approached the cave from the air, each carrying a squad of 12 soldiers ready to go inside the cave to investigate possible threats of Kajiu in a covert ops mission.

But they were no ordinary soldiers, they were equipped with black carapace armor covering their torso, elbows, knees, and even their helmets were made with the special armor, while their uniforms were colored in a dark blue camo and had a special badge stitched on their right shoulders of their uniform that said "Earth Defense Force" with the badge being the shape of the planet Earth. Their weapons were not ordinary, since they were equipped with some kind of assault rifles and two soldiers in each squad were equipped with heavy rifles that took the same ammo.

While the helicopters were descending to their destination, the sergeant of one of the squads began a short briefing.

"Listen up men! We're gonna make this quick today! Our mission is to investigate this cave for possible Kajiu presence after an incident involving a possible sighting of a Kajiu, codename Kamacuras! We go in this cave, search the entire cave, and report back to HQ as soon as possible! Anything that ain't human, you shoot it if it comes at you, and don't worry about not having any extra, our new Gausses rifles should do the trick, and we're only here to investigate, not exterminate! This isn't Godzilla we're talking about!" Said the Sargent, as the helicopters were now above their destination. "Let's drop!"

The two quads of soldiers then prepared to rappel down to the ground, armed with Gausses weaponry and advanced combat armor, ready to take on any possible threats of Kajiu presence they had, and proceeded to go inside the massive cave and equip their night vision goggles to see through the darkness of the cave and investigate the cave.

"I can't believe they're back. After this whole time." Said one soldier, making small talk to his fellow squad mate. "I thought they all disappeared in 96'?"

"Disappeared, not dead. They could come back at any time and they chose now. That's why they didn't disband us yet." Said the fellow squad mate. "At least we don't have to deal with Godzilla anymore."

"He disappeared too. Maybe he's down here waiting for us?" Said the first soldier.

"If it was Godzilla, there wouldn't even be a cave anymore." Said the second soldier.

As the soldiers descended deeper into the cave, passing the deep pit and looking around every possible direction any Kajiu could be, the soldiers were starting to have doubts about the Kajiu.

"Is command right about the seismic activity? Because I don't see any sign of Kajiu around." Said the first soldier, not having any luck finding any Kajiu.

"Better than sitting on our asses." Said the second soldier. "I prefer going in a scary cave than the firing range."

"But there's nothing-

"KKKREEEEEE!"

The soldiers stopped in place when they heard the monstrous sound, looking forward to hear the echoed sound coming at front, aiming their Gausses weapons as they heard two more monstrous sounds.

"SKREEECH!"

"SKRAAAAA!"

The sounds echoed as well, sending shivers down the EDF soldier's spines as they heard the sounds getting closer, readying defensive positons to face the possible Kajiu threat.

"You had to open your big mouth." Said the second soldier, before the same sounds echoed even closer.

Then a pair of monstrous 30 meter Kajiu appeared in front, both Kajiu were massive winged dragon-like monsters with blue scales and black wings, but looked more similar to scorpions and had multiple glowing white eyes and had long tails that made up half of their bodies, while the soldiers did not have a name for these beasts, the fairies knew them as the Shinomura.

But the surprise was not over, since the Shinomura were flying away from a much larger predator chasing after them, who looked to be about sixty five meters and had the appearance of a giant bat like creature, colored in a dark red and had sharp talons and teeth, ready to use them to tear into its Shinomura prey until it spotted the humans in the distance, picking up their erratic heartbeats with its large ears and sensitive hearing, ignoring the Shinomura prey as they flew into the large pit behind the EDF soldiers to flee from their predator, who had set its sights on the humans, this vicious predator is Bagorah.

"Run!" Ordered the Sargent, not expecting the Kajiu living inside the cave to be so big, as Bagorah picked up the fleeing footsteps of the humans.

Not wanting to let his prey flee so easily, Bagorah began to emit a high frequency sound wave at the direction of the humans, making them stop in their tracks and cover their ears in pain, the wave damaged their hearing and even caused the cave to rumble from the wave's intense frequency, giving the Kajiu the perfect opportunity to strike down the humans as it flew towards the downed humans, as the Sargent began to radio in HQ despite his damaged hearing.

"We have confirmed contact! I repeat, we-

But the transmission was interrupted when Bagorah landed right in front of the Sargent and chomped his upper body off before he could even blink, as the surrounding soldiers picked up their Gausses weapons and opened fire on the Kajiu, who didn't even flinch from the effect of the Gausses weapons.

Bagorah screeched at the puny humans, emitting another sound wave at the soldiers that was powerful enough to send them flying into the pit behind them, making the soldiers fall into their doom except for one unfortunate soul who was only inches away from falling. The soldier got up in a panic, quickly grabbing his heavy Gausses rifle as Bagorah consumed the other half of the Sargent's body, at the soldier shot the giant bat creature with every shot he had but to no avail, as Bagorah just screeched at the soldier's pitiful attempt of attacking him.

The soldier only had one final plan, when Bagorah was above the human, ready to chomp down on his flesh, the soldier grabbed a grenade from his waist belt and threw it close to the giant bat's head, managing to get it inside the creature's ear and explode, disorientating its main sense as it screeched in pain.

"SCREEEEEECH!"

Bagorah quickly flew ahead of the lucky human and down into the pit, finding the human not worth consuming as it went down the dark hole to feast on the rest of the humans that had fallen below, as the soldier got up and panted heavily from the adrenaline and near death experience. The soldier then picked up his CB radio and called in HQ.

"This is Private Stevenson, we have confirmed Kajiu contacts in the cave, I repeat, Kajiu contact has been confirmed."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Chapter ten has now arrived, and it is action packed and humor filled as well. The first half consist of the humor while the other half of the chapter will have an epic fight scene even cooler than the one with Ganimes, that I promise for sure. I'm very glad with the way this story is ending up and I'm actually enjoying making this story more than any other one I've ever made, and that is saying a lot. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and review.

**Chapter 10: Vampires**

**O-O-O**

Private Stevenson ran as fast as he could, not even daring to look back if anything was chasing him. It was his first mission as an EDF troop, just go investigate some scary cave he thought, maybe there were Kajiu living in it, but it's not maybe anymore, they ARE living in the cave, and all he wanted now was to escape from there.

He was now right at the same cave entrance he came into with, and he could see a Blackhawk helicopter on the ground waiting for him to evacuate any survivors out, as he ran towards the chopper, the side door opened for him and revealed the copilot of the chopper.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Asked the copilot.

All Stevenson could do was shake his head, making the copilot curse to himself as he helped up Stevenson inside.

"SKRAAAA!"

The familiar sound of the Shinomura could be heard from the cave, as Stevenson urged the pilot to lift off and get the hell out of here.

"KKKREEEEEE!"

Then the even more terrifying and familiar sound of Bagorah, even, louder than the Shinomura as Stevenson saw the two flying parasites screech and fly straight out of the cave, while he caught a glimpse of Bagorah's shadowed figure from the edge of the cave, who immediately stopped his pursuit as soon as the Shinomura left the cave, unable to leave his dark lair due to the shining sun. The fleeing Shinomura then flew up in the air and just missed hitting the helicopter, causing severe turbulence that made the chopper lose control of itself. Luckily, the pilot was well trained for this kind of thing and managed to get control of the chopper before flying away to base, while Stevenson just watched the Shinomura fly off in a different direction.

Now that they're predator was gone, the Shinomura had to prioritize on food, it had been too long since their last meal of Meganulon, and with most of them gone from the cave along with many other Kajiu they could've feasted on, they had to look for food elsewhere. The twin terrors flew west of their direction, hoping that their quarry would be found there…

In Gravity Falls.

**O-O-O**

Despite having forty meter Kajiu around the Shack to keep them company, the day was just another boring day of work for the Mystery Shack crew, but it was also a busy day as well. Tourists were coming in droves to see the new "attractions" that Stan had, and everyone pretty much fell in love with them. Children loved seeing the giant monsters on display outside the Mystery Shack, while the parents thought they were amazing too, even if they thought they were animatronics, just VERY realistic looking animatronics.

Because of the excitement surrounding the Kajiu, the Mystery Shack crew didn't have much to manage in the gift shop. Soos was outside fixing something that got broken while Wendy just sat at her usual post at the register reading a magazine, and the twins just finished sweeping the floors since there was not much else that needed cleaning.

"It's been four hours and not a single person came inside the gift shop." Said Dipper, pointing out the empty gift shop.

"That's not true. There was that one guy." Said Mabel.

"That one guy came in here just to ask where the bathroom was." Said Dipper. "Doesn't really count if he didn't buy anything."

"Not sure about you, but its fine with me." Said Wendy, looking up from her magazine.

"I thought you wanted to fight some Kajiu like you said in the morning?" Asked Dipper, wondering if what she said in the morning was true.

"I do. But I also wanted to catch up on my subscription." Said Wendy, holding the magazine she was reading to Dipper.

"Does it involve "Kajiu Weekly"?" Asked Dipper sarcastically.

"No, it has-

Wendy then looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow, to which he replied with a smirk.

"I guess my sarcasm rubbed off on you." Said Wendy, going back to reading her magazine.

Mabel just looked out the window, seeing Grunkle Stan guide the tourists around the Kajiu, Mothra and Anguirus looked fine, Rodan had seen better days but he seemed satisfied with people looking at him, until his watchers left to look at Godzilla that they were amazed with the most, and he didn't look too happy about all this.

"I still can't believe Stan is using them like this." Said Mabel, looking at the Kajiu sadly.

"This reminds us of Mothra's descendent." Said the fairies, talking to Mabel on her shoulder. "When her mother was a mere egg, greedy businessmen in Japan tried to use her as some sort of attraction for people as well."

"I'm guessing it didn't end well." Said Mabel, which made the fairies nod.

"She hatched from her egg and escaped as soon as possible, and went back to the businessmen's company building to destroy it as punishment, no one died, but their business failed and their greed backfired on them, ruining their lives forever."

Mabel sighed at the sad short story. "Stan's not a bad guy, he's just…you know."

"We do know." Said the fairies. "He can be greedy, but we know him well enough that he has a good heart, he's just different."

Mabel nodded with the fairies, as she just looked out the window and observed Stan's method of luring tourists to empty their wallets.

**O-O-O**

"Welcome suck- I mean, ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a true feast for sore eyes, for I have recently discovered ancient beings that have been asleep for millions of years, until now that is!" Exclaimed Stan, giving a dramatic performance to the group of tourists to hook them in. "Some may call them wild beasts, others may say monsters, but I call them… TITANS OF OLD!"

Stan then raised his arms towards the Kajiu, impressing the children and even the adults at the forty meter Kajiu that lay before them, as Stan took them around to see each Kajiu individually, the first being Mothra.

"First, we will start with the most majestic of the four, the insect beauty herself, Mothra!" Introduced Stan dramatically, as Mothra chirped in perfect timing as Stan introduced her, amazing the tourists as expected. "She may not look the prettiest on the outside, but it's the inside that counts."

Mothra felt a bit hurt by that statement, as the tourists took photos of the caterpillar regardless and moved on to the next Kajiu, Anguirus.

"The next titan may not be as beautiful, but he makes up for it with his bravery against danger and his loyalty for his fellow titans, he is Anguirus the courageous!" Introduced Stan, as Anguirus stood on his hind legs and roared loudly, amazing the tourists even more. "Just don't expect him to think much, he lets the spikes talk for him."

Anguirus just cocked his head at the statement, as he looked at the spikes on his tail after hearing that, as the tourists took even more pictures as they moved on to Rodan, who looked ready to impress the tourists.

"Our next attraction is the most rash of the four, willing to show off his great speed not on land, but in the skies itself, and he truly earns his title of Rodan, samurai of the sky!" Introduced Stan, as Rodan squawked loudly and began to soar in the air, catching everyone by surprise as Rodan did air tricks in a single loop before setting back down, making the crowd cheer at the sight, while Stan cleared his throat from the unexpected flight. "A true samurai, and a big show off."

Rodan just squawked proudly, as the tourists took several pictures with Rodan, with the adults as daft as sandpaper thinking that the Kajiu are some kind of advanced animatronics, as they moved on to the final Kajiu, Godzilla.

Godzilla just gave Rodan a mean glare, to which Rodan glared back with pride as Godzilla snorted and looked down on the tourists, already fascinated by Godzilla's massive size and amazing appearance.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the main star of the show. He may not have any form of beauty, he may not have the same loyalty as others, he may not be able to fly, and he may be stubborn and has the worst temper since Hitler." Said Stan, making Godzilla's short temper rise from the constant insults, tempting him to just blast Stan right here. "But despite his flaws, he has something that all other Kajiu lack. He has power like no other living creature, he is capable of decimating entire armies that even exist today, he can strike fear to even the bravest of men, and he is Godzilla, king of the monsters!"

Godzilla just looked down on the tourists, not at all impressed with Stan's comments as the tourists expected him to roar.

"I said, Godzilla, king of the monsters!" Repeated Stan, with Godzilla still refusing to entertain the tourists.

Rodan saw this and decided to "motivate" Godzilla and stepped on his tail as hard as possible, making Godzilla let out a mighty roar that filled the tourists with fear and amazement.

"SKREEOOOONK!"

His roar was so mighty, it caused the ground beneath to shake, making everyone almost lose their balance while inside the gift shop, the overpriced items on the shelves started to fall from the massive power of the roar, with Dipper barely managing to catch them all as he put back the items and looked out the window to see what happened with the tourists and Stan.

The tourist crowd stood silent, until they let out loud cheers for Godzilla, amazed at what just happened as Stan bowed to the tourists.

"Thank you very much. Now give me your cash." Said Stan, holding out an empty jar that was instantly filled to the top with cash, making Stan smile gleefully at the amount of cash and turned to Godzilla, who didn't look too pleased with what just happened. "Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you. But you've done something good for once."

Godzilla just snorted at Stan, as he looked back at Rodan angrily, as the giant Pteranodon looked away from Godzilla, pretending like he did nothing wrong while Godzilla whipped Rodan's back with his tail as payback, almost knocking the Pterandon down while Mothra chirped at the two Kajiu to stop fighting.

Unknown to the group however, Godzilla's loud roar had attracted the two Shinomura flying towards the town, as they looked towards them on the ground to find the source of the roar to see Godzilla, confirming what prey the Shinomura shall hunt today as they sensed the immense radiation inside the large dinosaur while they flew towards him, knowing full well that Godzilla would provide a wonderful feast for the flying parasites.

Stan had no idea about the Shinomura, as he just looked at his jar of cash again, impressed with the amount of cash he received in a short time until a small child with his parents asked Stan a question. "Mister, what about those things up there?"

"What things? That's all we got, kid." Said Stan, confused at what the child meant.

The child pointed up in the sky and made Stan look up to see two large blue and black figures flying down towards them, making Stan's greed filled smile disappear as he changed into a more fearful expression when the creatures started to dive down towards the Kajiu, specifically at Godzilla as the Kajiu looked at Stan's direction to see the two Shinomura.

"Get back!" Shouted Stan, as the Shinomura swooped down at the ground.

One of the Shinomura flew towards Godzilla, grabbing the dinosaur with its long tail and wrapped it around, dragging him down on the ground since Godzilla did not expect the sudden force, while the other Shinomura flew around the other Kajiu, distracting them from Godzilla by harassing them with constant dive attacks at them, while the tourists panicked and ran away from the chaos, making Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy run out of the Shack to see what was happening.

"Dudes!" Exclaimed Soos, running towards the rest of the G-Squad. "We've got visitors, and their not part of the attraction."

"What the hell are those things?!" Exclaimed Wendy, as Godzilla managed to break free from his captor's grip by biting its tail, making it screech in pain and fly back to its fellow kin.

"Shinomura." Answered the fairies. "We have to get everyone out of here now."

The G-Squad complied, knowing full well that there was not much they could do about the flying parasites themselves, it was up to their Kajiu.

"Everyone! This way!" Shouted Dipper to the tourists, who went to the direction of the G-Squad while the Shinomura focused their attention on the other Kajiu.

As the Shinomura regrouped with each other, they screeched loudly at the opposing Kajiu and split up again, soaring in the air to formulate a new strategy. Rodan, being the rash Kajiu he is, flew up after the parasitic pair, and engaged in aerial combat with them. Rodan spin dived at one of the Shinomura, hoping to pierce its hide, but failed quickly as the Shinomura dodged the attack, while its partner grabbed Rodan by extending two long tentacle like limbs seemingly out of nothing from the side of its body, piercing through its own wings without any form of pain, wrapping the tentacle limbs around Rodan and preventing him from extending his wings out as the Shinomura dive bombed into a tree, releasing Rodan at the right moment and crashed him into the tree as it fell on the Pteranodon, while the Shinomura flew up unscathed as it joined its partner again, retracting the tentacle limbs back into its body and regenerated the holes on its wings.

"Rodan!" Exclaimed Wendy, fearing for Rodan's life as he tried to lift the tree off of him with Anguirus's help.

"Did you see that? It just grew back its flesh." Said Dipper, amazed at the regenerating abilities the Shinomura had.

"The Shinomura are not just one parasite, they ae colonies of smaller parasites formed in one body. That is how it regenerates." Explained the fairies. "They won't be easy to fight."

Godzilla roared at the Shinomura, as the pair flew at Godzilla, while Mothra tried spraying her silk at the parasites to slow them down, dodging the silk s the Shinomura split their targets, with one Shinomura forming the end of its tail into a scythe shape, swatting Mothra away like a pest onto Anguirus's back, making Mothra chirp in pain from being hit onto his spikey back, while the other Shinomura closed in on Godzilla, as the dinosaur let out his atomic breath at the parasite's wing, shredding the thin black skin flaps, causing the parasite to screech in pain from the burning sensation as Godzilla stepped aside for the Shinomura to crash into the ground, while its partner flew towards Godzilla, swinging its scythe like tail at Godzilla, but the dinosaur managed to grab the tail just in time and threw the parasite into its partner, slamming the parasite onto its partner.

The Shinomura got off each other, with the Shinomura with the scythe tail flying back at Godzilla, charging at him as the dinosaur grabbed the parasite by the head, pushing Godzilla back from the forceful charge while the other Shinomura regenerated the large hole on its wing, and began to form a pair of bird like hind legs to stand up, forming razor sharp talons as it also formed its tail to be thinner and formed three clawed finger like appendages at the tail's end, making its wings shorter and body more smaller and thicker, even making its head into one large sharp beak, as it screeched and flew at Godzilla.

Godzilla tried to throw off the Shinomura charging at him, but it managed to wrap its slender body around Godzilla's torso, constricting him like a python and pierced Godzilla's thick hide with the scythe end of the tail on his back, causing Godzilla to roar in pain as the parasite's partner flew above Godzilla's head and clawed its talons at his face, trying to scrap his eyes out to blind him for an easier kill, as Godzilla roared even further from the sharp talons piercing his hide, causing Godzilla to bleed from his head due to the numerous scratches.

Seeing Godzilla in big trouble, Mothra chirped at Anguirus to help Godzilla and that she would get the tree off Rodan, as the ankylosaur curled up into a ball and rolled towards Godzilla's aid, and managed to hurl himself up at the bird formed Shinomura, bashing him off of Godzilla and crushed the parasite on the ground, rolling over the creature with his sharp spikes and lacerating several holes onto its body, leaving the parasite flattened on the ground.

Godzilla then turned his head at the Shinomura constricting him when it opened its mouth wide to bite down on Godzilla's head wound, as he charged his atomic breath and exhaled the radioactive breath at the Shinomura, blasting away chunks of its head and making the parasite loosen its grip, giving Godzilla the chance to throw it off and fling the parasite towards the large totem pole and crashed into the wooden pole, which fell right on the Shinomura's exposed wound.

"Oh jeez!" Exclaimed Dipper, as the G-Squad evacuated the last of the tourists out of the surrounding area of the Shack, narrowly avoiding the Shinomura thrown at their general direction. "Watch where you're aiming!"

Godzilla ignored the complaint from Dipper, more focused on taking down the bird formed Shinomura in front, as it got up and regenerated the holes in its body from Anguirus's spikes, screeching at the ankylosaur as he rolled towards the Shinomura. But the parasite managed to flap its wings and avoid the roll attack by flying in the air, while Godzilla blasted more atomic breath at the Shinomura, who dodged the attack and glided above just above Godzilla, using its three clawed tail to try to grab the dinosaur's face, while Godzilla sunk his powerful jaws into the parasite's tail, yanking the Shinomura up and slamming it onto the ground, and stomped on its tail so it wouldn't squirm away and used his atomic breath on the bite wounds to burn its tail, with the Shinomura pulling and ripping away from the trapped tail, making it screech in pain as it flew off up in the air.

The tail underneath Godzilla's foot then began to dissolve into tiny black and blue cells that resemble starfish, as they crawled away from Godzilla and towards the downed Shinomura by the totem pole, forming into the large head wound of the downed parasite to heal it and give it enough strength to get up, throwing away the totem pole as it stood up using its wings and faced the G-Squad, lowering its white glowing eyes at the shocked humans.

"THIS WAY!" Shouted Stan to the G-Squad, as they began to run away with Stan.

Deciding that Godzilla would be trouble with the rest of the Kajiu around yet not wanting to leave without some form of nourishment, the Shinomura extended its tentacle limbs at the fleeing humans, managing to grab Dipper and Wendy with each limb and coiled around their torsos, preventing them from struggling from the tight grip as the Shinomura flew up in the air with its partner flying above it, making Dipper and Wendy panic as they struggled to break free while they were raised up in the air and dropped their hats on the ground.

"HELP!" Screamed Dipper, as Soos, Mabel, and Stan looked in horror as the Shinomura flew up in the air, unable to find a way to get the two humans down safely.

Rodan heard the screams for help as he saw Dipper and Wendy captured by the Shinomura, motivating him to flap his wings and soar up in the air, flying straight towards the flying parasites in Mach speed, readying his own sharp talons as he used them to tear off the tentacle limbs and fling them up in the air with Dipper and Wendy, who screamed as they were flung up in the air like ragdolls, the bird formed Shinomura managed to grab the humans first with his talons, keeping them in a steady grip on each of its legs as it began to fly away with the humans while Rodan chased after them.

Godzilla, seeing the Shinomura fly right past him, enraged that the parasite was getting away with Dipper and Wendy, charged his atomic breath as much as possible, taking good aim at the flying parasite and unleashed a more concentrated blue ray of his atomic breath at the Shinomura, managing to blast off the parasite's legs and cause most of the starfish parasites to be obliterated or dissolve back into the Shinomura, while Dipper and Wendy began to plument to the ground and screamed off the top of their lungs.

Luckily, Rodan was close behind the fleeing Shinomura and dived down towards the humans and picked them up just in time, as Wendy managed to grab onto Rodan's neck while Dipper clinged onto Wendy for dear life, as Rodan began to fly back to the Mystery Shack, but the Shinomura, enraged that their prey had gotten away and refusing to go hungry, flew back towards Rodan and formulated a plan.

The Shinomura with the scythe like tail formed its tail back to normal, but extended its length while the bird like Shinomura copied its partner's form, going back to its normal form with an extended tail as it followed Rodan close behind, while Godzilla charged his atomic breath to let out another concentrated beam at the Shinomura. However, he hesitated when they flew too close to Rodan, who had the two Shinomura flying on each side of him, preventing him from escaping in a way that would allow his human companions to hold on.

Once they were close enough, the Shinomura began to dive down towards Godzilla, who finally let out his atomic breath at the pair, but they managed to avoid the blast and circled around Godzilla close in the air, preventing him from being able to properly keep track of both at once and disorientate him. When the timing was right, the Shinomura closed in on Godzilla, with one parasite wrapping its long tail around Godzilla's upper body and neck, while the other wrapped its tail around his lower body and legs, constricting the dinosaur from any free movement and began lifting the Kajiu up in the air.

While Rodan reached the rest of the G-Squad and set down Dipper and Wendy, who got hugs of relief from Mabel, they turned to see Godzilla being lifted up in the air by the two Shinomura in the distance, as Godzilla roared while trying to break free from their grip, with the Shinomura tightening their grip in response to Godzilla's roar.

"What's their deal with Godzilla?" Asked Dipper to the fairies. "They seem like they only want him."

"Godzilla is their perfect prey. He has more radiation stored in him than any other Kajiu and the Shinomura consume radiation as a main food source." Explained the fairies.

When the Shinomura felt like they had lifted Godzilla high enough, they widened their mouths and bit down on Godzilla's wounds on his head and back that had yet to heal, making the dinosaur roar loudly from the bites on his open wounds, as they began to drain radiation from his body like vampires, Godzilla grew weaker and weaker with each passing second, starting to feel lightheaded and even lose consciousness from losing his radioactive energy.

"Godzilla!" Exclaimed Dipper, as Rodan soared back into the air to try to come to Godzilla's aid, but he was not sure if he could get there in time.

As Godzilla began to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a flame burn in his heart, the flame of determination and the will to live, he would not let some flying bugs take him down, and he remembered the words Stan said to him back at the Mystery Shack.

"Godzilla, king of the monsters!"

His plates began to glow blue once more, but not to fire his atomic breath, as his plates grew even brighter than ever, emitting radioactive heat that began to sear the flesh of the Shinomura, who still held their grip despite the heat, but it would be a grave mistake on their part to not let go because of their hunger, as Godzilla began to emit atomic energy from every inch of his body, the nuclear power that the Shinomura had so desperately wanted turned against them as Godzilla flashed the energy from every direction, not just loosening the Shinomura's grip but also incinerating many of the small starfish parasites on their tails.

Godzilla then had to react quickly as he began to fall, and managed to grab the two Shinomura by their heads before they could fly away and began to plummet into the ground below, facing the two parasites below him to use them to break his fall, as the Kajiu crashed down so hard into the ground, it had created a large crater of broken land and shattered rock, as the human group watched in shock and ran towards Godzilla, with the panicked tourists following behind to see if it was all over.

The humans then stopped when they saw the bodies of the two Shinomura get thrown out of the crater, they were still alive, but their bodies were severely mutilated as they both got themselves merged together by accident, as their starfish colonies started separating away and merging back properly to their respective forms.

Godzilla then rose from the crater, staring right at the wounded Shinomura and charged his atomic breath as much as possible, and fired another concentrated beam of atomic energy at the regeneration parasites, incinerating the starfish creatures that formed too late.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!"

All the parasites could do was let out one last screech as they were incinerated by the radioactive beam, unable to form back in time and except their fate as failed predators, while Godzilla let out his victory roar over the parasites.

"SKREEEEOOOOOOOONK!"

The humans just stared in amazement, with the G-Squad cheering for Godzilla's victory while Stan looked over to the tourists, who were amazed and shocked at what they just saw, as Stan thought of an idea that he hoped would work.

"And that is why Godzilla is the true king of monsters!" Said Stan, keeping up the act he was doing earlier. "Don't you worry about what just happen here folks, it was all part of the new show I had planned the whole time. Can you feel the fear and amazement? The thrills and chills? The Goosebumps on your skin? Thank you all for your participation, in our new mystery attraction, THE TITANS OF OLD!"

The tourists then broke out in an excited frenzy, overjoyed at what they saw as they waved their cash to Stan who gladly accepted the tips, getting so much money that he couldn't even hold it all in the jar he had.

Godzilla however, was not feeling too good about all this, as he began to limp his way back to the Shack, raising concern to the G-Squad and his Kajiu friends, but Godzilla brushed off his friend's concerns as he limped I way back to the Shack, clearly in pain that he was trying to hide as everyone followed him close behind, but all that mattered to Godzilla was that he defeated his foe and claimed another victory and proved himself worthy of his new title.

King of the Monsters.

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: So it took a while for this chapter because of writers block and real life catching up to me (Goddamn College), so don't expect me to upload as frequently since I need to study my ass off for college. This chapter also takes a departure from Gravity Falls but I guarantee you, it's worth it. Not much to say except I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 11: A Rude Awakening**

**O-O-O**

William was close now, close to where he needed to be after the few days driving. He was no longer driving on a road now but off-road instead, right in the middle of the woods where many people would think they're lost. Little did others know that there was more to these lost woods in the state of Oregon than trees, as William drove up a small hill that overlooked what he had been searching for.

"Finally." Said William, glad to have arrived to his destination. "Now to go get my friends."

What William was looking at now is a secret government facility, it looked like an ordinary building that you would see in many cities with government facilities, a ten story building with the appearance of a CIA agency building, large satellite dishes were on the roof and the building was surrounded by an electric fence that only had one entrance with a guarded checkpoint, the building may look like an ordinary government facility, but it was what inside that counts, as Will ducked for cover when he saw a Blackhawk helicopter labeled EDF on the side came flying towards the building, and began to land on the large helipad the building had on its roof.

"EDF huh? Guess they're getting ahead of my little games." Said Will to himself, slightly annoyed at the EDF for getting involved with his little charades. "I'll have to rush things then."

William then sneaked down the hill, making sure that no guards spotted him sneak close down to the facility, it was quite easy since there were not as many guards in the facility.

"Heh. Still has crappy security." Said William, thinking about the facility. "Good thing I know all the kinks."

William knew exactly what he was doing here. Over the past two years, he had scouted out this particular facility for every single thing he could take advantage of, planning his every move on how to infiltrate the building and get out without anyone noticing, at least not noticing him.

William knew exactly what was in that building, what the government kept hidden inside. It may look like an ordinary top secret facility that has tons of secret information, but deep in the building was something far more interesting and dangerous than files of government secrets, something that only the government and William knew about, and William had every intention to reveal the dark secret hidden inside.

As William circled around the facility, using the incoming shadows as cover from the setting sun that made the skies darken, he stopped in a certain part of the chain link electric fence that had a slight defect, slight as in this particular part did not have electricity surging through it, giving William the perfect opportunity for entering the facility as he pulled out some wire cutters from his blazer pocket.

"I'm like a jack of all trades. Except my name isn't Jack." Said Will to himself, as he cut the chain fence enough to cut out a small hole for him to fit through.

William easily slipped through the hole with ease, getting the easy part of breaking in out of the way, the hard part would be getting inside the building itself.

William looked around his surroundings as he crouched walked, dodging the attention of any patrolling guards that came by while whistling the Mission Impossible theme to himself, clearly enjoying himself while sneaking inside the government facility.

"I am amazed how crap the security is." Said William to himself, surprised at how easy it was to infiltrate the facility, as William began frowning. "These dumb humans really did think the Kajiu were gone."

Then a devilish smile cracked on William's face as he found the back entrance of the facility, as he slowly opened the door to where he needed to be to enter the building.

"I'm gonna have so much fun."

**O-O-O**

William was now sneaking around the long hallways of the facility, they were now empty since most of the staff were busy in their reported positions of the facility, giving William a better chance to sneak around undetected, the only problems he had were the security cameras that covered the hallway, along with a government agent walking down the hall towards William's position, who was hiding in the left corner of the hallway.

All William had to do now was wait, wait for the agent to walk down the end as William peeked around the corner, seeing the agent close enough to grab and did so, quickly wrapping his cane around the agent's neck, just in time before the camera at the end of the hallway could turn to see William's action at hand.

"Hey pal. How you doing?" Whispered William evilly, as the agent struggled from William's grip while gasping for air.

William then dragged the agent to a door close by which was some sort of janitor's closet, with the last sound that could be heard before closing the door was the snapping sound of a broken neck.

A few minutes later, William came back out in a different attire, now dressed up in the agent's clothes, wearing the black suit and black shades to cover his eyes since walking around with an eye patch was a bit too conspicuous, while he still kept his cane with him since he could easily come up with an excuse for the cane and took out his I.D. card, which showed that the agent had a high level of clearance in the facility.

"Lucky me." Said William to himself, smiling as he went outside to see if anyone was around and walked back down the hallway he peeked from to get to his destination on the other side.

William then turned right to see an elevator with what appeared to be another agent and what appeared to be a middle aged scientist with grey balding and glasses, as William walked up to the two people casually.

"You two waiting for something?" Asked William, as he showed his I.D. card while covering the picture on it. "I'm with you guys too."

The two people looked at the card quickly before the scientist spoke first.

"You're earlier than usual agent, good." Said the scientist, as the elevator arrived and opened its doors and the three people entered, unaware of William's disguise as the agent pushed the elevator button to make the elevator button go downward, which was quite unusual since William was on what was supposed to be the first floor.

"What's with the cane?" Asked the agent, trying to make small talk as the elevator went down.

"I had a hiking accident a few weeks ago. Broke my ankle and had to be off duty for a while." Lied William.

"You recovered pretty quickly." Said the agent.

"It still kind of hurts, so that's why I have this with me." Said William, pointing out the reason for his cane.

"Hope you feel better." Said the agent, as the conversation died down while the elevator kept going down.

"So, what exactly are we here for?" Asked William, wondering what he was on time for.

"You don't know why you're here?" Asked the scientist.

"I was told I had clearance to something top secret but never really told what it was." Lied William, hoping that the two humans would believe him.

The scientist then sighed at what he heard as he turned towards the actual agent next to him. "Are your people this secretive?"

"We don't tell our own people everything until they see it themselves." Responded the agent. "You can try to tell him now."

"Very well." Said the scientist, as he began to brief William on what they were talking about, as the elevator reached its destination at the bottom, opening the doors to reveal more metallic hallways and floors, as the three stepped out to walk through the hall to the door at the end.

"Underground facility?" Asked William, making the scientist nod in response.

"That's right. We built this decades ago when we made a fascinating discovery." Explained the scientist, as the three walked down the metallic hall. "You are aware that our government hides dangerous secrets from the public?"

"Yes. Supernatural creatures, prototype technologies, etc. Extraterrestrials being your specialty." Answered William. "Is there a U.F.O. hidden down here?"

"Not exactly." Said the scientist. "Archeologists in the 1970's had discovered something truly fascinating in the Oregon State, an extraterrestrial lifeform, mummified deep in the earth's crust."

"An alien mummy?" Asked William, wondering if the scientist was actually talking about who William thought it was. "How large?"

"A very large mummy, reaches about sixty five meters hence the reason why we're so deep underground." Said the scientist, as the three people reached the door at the end and opened it to reveal some kind of office area. "There are more interesting things than its size however, since its age is only ten thousand years old."

"Really?" Asked William, pretending to be surprised.

"Really." Replied the scientist, as the three walked through the office area. "And like the agent said earlier, it's better to see it for yourself since well… the creature is hard to describe."

"Oh come on, how hard could it be?" Asked William, wanting the scientist to try to explain what the alien mummy looked like to make sure if it really was the same monster William knew it was. "Lay it on me."

"No need, we're already here." Said the scientist, as the three reached the end of the office complex to the scientist's main office, which had nothing interesting except the large windows that covered the entire left side of the complex, which appeared to have some kind of window shutters blocking whatever view it had on the other side.

The scientist then pressed a button on his office desk to open the large shutters, revealing what the scientist was talking about the whole time as the three got a good look at what they saw.

The windows showed a large area that was some kind of containment room, with tall and long walkways surrounding the object of interest that took up most of the room, and had large chains and wires holding the object above in place, that object being the alien mummy.

The mummy itself had its entire body dried up in earth and was not moving at all, and appeared to be sixty five meters tall like the agent said, but it also had a very strange appearance despite the mummified appearance which did not give much detail. It looked like the creature has large steel hooks for hands and smaller ones on its feet, along with sporting some kind of circular saw weapon on its frontal abdominal region, along with having three long sails on its back and had a metallic beak with metallic mandibles close by, it also had a row of curved metallic spike like spines on its tail and neck, with a sharp metallic horn on top of its head and some kind of red visor on its face that acted like its eyes along with a smaller red cycloptic visor eye just above the larger visor, truly a strange creature to look at.

"That's an uh… interesting creature." Said William, pretending to be fascinated.

"Very interesting indeed." Agreed the scientist. "We don't have much information to give on the creature, mostly because funding for the project has been cut back for more pressing government matters, what we do know asides from the creature being of alien origin is that the metallic parts of the alien along with the visor appear to be cybernetic enhancements, giving rise to the theory that a separate alien race created the creature, not much else is known, again, due to a lack of funding for the project."

"If we only had more money, we could discover so many secrets that the creature holds, but with everything going on in the world today such as Russia's involvement in Ukraine, the rise of ISIS, etc. We don't have the proper funding or resources to do so." Said the agent, shaking his head while staring at the creature. "All we can do now is preserve and contain it."

"I suppose the creature has a name?" Asked William, preferring to give the alien a name, a name he already knew.

"We don't its real name, but we have given it a code name that perfectly suits the strange creature." Said the scientist. "We call it, Gigan."

William couldn't help but smile at the name, knowing that the code name for Gigan really was his actual name.

"A strange name for a strange creature, fitting." Said William. "Is it still alive?"

"Believe it or not, we've recently detected faint life signs from Gigan." Answered the scientist. "We've theorized that the alien creature may be in some sort of hibernation."

"What if it wakes up?" Asked William.

"There's no way the alien creature would be able to wake up by itself." Said the agent.

"By itself?" Inquired William, wondering what the agent meant by that statement.

"The creature would need a massive outside force to wake it. Gigan isn't wounded or has any form of severe harm to it, it's just asleep." Explained the agent. "But there's nothing that could wake it up."

"Except Kajiu." Said the scientist. "We all heard about what happened."

William was curious about this conversation, since he was not exactly sure what the scientist was talking about, he assumed it may have had something to do with the EDF helicopter coming to the facility earlier, but played along anyways to get some answers. "Yeah, no surprise that they're coming back."

The agent turned to the scientist with a clear expression of annoyance. "How many times are you going to say it? Yes, we know we should have paid more attention to possible Kajiu activity. Yes, we shouldn't have completely forgotten about them after the last Tokyo incident in 1996. But we had more pressing matters than monster hunting, doctor."

Before the doctor could retort back to the agent, someone came bursting into the office room, it was another agent who had a look of fear and concern on his face, he looked sweaty and panted heavily, as if he had seen something horrible.

"Sir… we have a… big problem." Said the panicked agent, out of breath as the other agent went to him to see what the problem was.

"What are you talking abo-

All of a sudden, loud rumbling noises shook the underground, and if you could listen closely, loud booming noises were heard as well, sending a look of shock to everyone except to William, who seemed more confused than frightened.

"What the hell was that?" Asked the agent, demanding to know what that was.

The more exhausted agent just shook his head, only saying one word that completely summarized the situation.

"Kajiu."

**O-O-O**

Above the surface of the government facility, the loud booming noises came from explosions caused by the said Kajiu that was mentioned earlier, the Kajiu being a large bat creature emiting powerful sound waves at the ground, Bagorah.

Bagorah was not here just to cause destruction, for he had waited all day in the cave at Gravity Falls for the continuation of his pursuit of his prey, the EDF helicopter that had escaped his jaws from before. He had waited all day for his redeeming chance to finish his hunt, able to track the helicopter due to his extra sensitive hearing, always managing to pick up the faint sounds of the helicopter's whirring to be able to track the fleeing prey to what Bagorah assumed was its own lair, a lair that had even more prey to feast on, and despite humans being small prey for himself, Bagorah had developed a quick taste for the sweet taste of human flesh.

Bagorah had just used another one of his powerful sound waves as echolocation to search for his fleeing prey, which was so powerful that it had caused the building to rumble, while the humans in the complex panicked at the sight of Bagorah, unable to stop whatever goal the giant bat wanted to pursue, they were just prey to him.

Bagorah then flew on top of the building, landing on the roof and faced the helicopter that landed on the helipad, searching the rooftop for the last EDF soldier that got on the chopper while the pilot and a few other humans just panicked and were unable to flee since Bagorah blocked the entrance to the building.

Frustrated that the EDF soldier he was hunting for was not on the roof, Bagorah used his sound wave attack to blast the helicopter away from the roof, along with the poor humans trapped with him as they fell to their deaths, while Bagorah flew down to where he blasted the humans, as he chomped down on the fallen humans while picking up the screams and footsteps of the rest of the fleeing humans who rushed inside the building for cover and safety.

Bagorah, not wanting any further prey to escape from his grasp, faced the building to let out a powerful sound wave of his echolocation, powerful enough to cause the very foundation of the building to shake and shatter all the glass windows in millions of pieces and deafening anyone inside the building, while the underground part of the complex just shook and rumbled, causing small tremors while making the metallic structure vibrate, shocking everyone underground even more so than before, since whatever Kajiu above causing the destruction could have serious repercussions to the entire Gigan project, though William couldn't be any happier for the unexpected twist of events.

"We need to evacuate now!" Said the panicked agent, as he led the rest of the group to flee the facility. "We managed to get a distress signal and EDF will respond with military forces, so we just-

Before the panicked agent could finish, William pulled out the sword from his cane and stabbed the agent in his jugular, sending the agent down bleeding on the floor, while the other agent tried to pull out his pistol, but William managed to stab the other agent right through the stomach, making the agent drop his gun while the scientist tried running from the scene, though William was quick and managed to grab the gun from the ground and shoot the scientist in the back twice, making the old man topple on the floor while William put his cane sword away and casually walked over to the scientist, flipping him on his back so he could see his face.

"Why?" Asked the scientist, having no clue what just happened.

William just grinned as he slowly kneeled down to his face. "Just because."

William then shot the man in the head, ending the scientist's life while the rumbling grew stronger than ever, as William looked at Gigan outside to see the Kajiu's visor beginning to light up red as the earth on his body began to fall off and could even see the alien Kajiu start moving his limbs around.

"Time to go." Said William to himself, as he rushed out to the elevator, knowing full well that this building would be nothing but rubble. "A shame this had to happen, I had an entire unnecessarily complicated plot I wanted to use… oh well."

William just ran to the elevator and pressed the up button, waving goodbye to a few of the staff who tried to rush in the elevator inside with him, but William just pushed them away with his cane while ignoring their cries for help, neglecting the fact that Gigan was now awake.

And he was not very happy.

**O-O-O**

Bagorah was now busy trying to bring the building down, as he flew straight into the building in a bloodlust, seeking to fill his empty void of a stomach as he used his sound wave attack, amplifying it to blast away part of the building to reveal the panicked humans inside, who could only scream in terror as Bagorah swooped down and consumed them all in one bite, leaving no morsels untouched as he blasted another part of the building, revealing more humans to consume for himself.

One of those humans was Private Stevenson, who just stared at Bagorah in great terror, not expecting the giant bat to follow him all the way back to the base, as he closed his eyes to accept his fate.

Before Bagorah could even open its mouth, something from underground began to rumble, shaking the ground as large hook arms sprouted from the ground in the middle of the building, causing most of the humans including Stevenson to fall and become covered in the building rubble, with the very last thing he saw was a sixty five meter Gigan towering above before being covered in rubble, while Bagorah screeched at Gigan for being a possible contender for his food source.

"KKKREEEEEE!"

Gigan however was not intimidated by the giant bat as he roared back in response, ready to fight Bagorah to brush up on his technique, shaking off the rest of the earth on him to reveal his true color scheme, with most of his torso and the top of his tail being yellow scales with his sails also colored yellow, and the rest of his body colored with a green hide, while showing off his more metallic cybernetic enhancements which were colored chrome white, as Gigan was eager to stain his hook hands with the blood of his new foe.

"SKEEEURRNT!"

Bagorah began to emit a powerful soundwave to blast Gigan away, though Gigan managed to quickly avoid the blast due to his own swift speed, as he jumped sideways to avoid the blast while returning a blast of his own, lighting up his large visor and releasing a red energy blast, similar to a cluster bomb since several red lasers split towards Bagorah into a cone shape and exploded, hitting Bagorah multiple times simultaneously and hurt the giant bat creature, not expecting the heavy firepower as Bagorah stepped back in pain, while Gigan took the opportunity to lunge at the bat.

Gigan readied his hook hands and used his right hook to hit the disorientated Bagorah in the head, successfully following up with his left hook in the same area, before using both hok hands to uppercut Bagorah on its lower jaw and knock it away on its back.

Gigan then jumped towards Bagorah, intending to impale the giant bat with his hook hands but failed when Bagorah snapped his head back up to emit another sound wave, strong enough to send Gigan flying back into the already crumbled building and give Bagorah a chance to get himself up and fly up in the air.

The fallen alien cyborg quickly recovered from the blast and stood up to see Bagorah flying above, as Gigan extended his sails out to activate his anti-gravity ability to give himself the same ability of flight and followed Bagorah around, ready to engage in a dogfight with the giant bat. Gigan fired another one of his cluster lasers at Bagorah, who did an aerial loop to dodge the cluster and stopped midway in the loop to dive down on Gigan, who managed to turn himself around to face Bagorah and fire another cluster laser at the diving bat, who was unable to avoid the blast in time and lost his focus on Gigan to endure the blast, giving the alien cyborg the chance to dodge the fast dive and make Bagorah almost crash into the ground, who managed to spread his wings at the last second to fly back up to face Gigan in the air.

Bagorah then spotted Gigan flying straight towards him, as the alien cyborg began to spin his abdominal buzz saw, ready to unleash a swift and painful attack and flew just under Bagorah, with Gigan's buzz saw coming in contact with Bagorah's flesh on his shoulder, slicing through the bat's hide like paper and gushed blood, making Bagorah screech in pain as he tried to keep himself flying straight while Gigan circled for another strike, flying behind him and slicing Bagorah's other shoulder to make the bat plummet down on the ground, but not before Bagorah managed to grab Gigan by his neck and take him down to freefall with him.

Gigan was resourceful though, as he took advantage of the freefall to inflict more pain on Bagorah by turning himself around to grabble Bagorah, wrapping his hook hands around his back and activated his buzz saw once more, pulling Bagorah to the buzz saw to slice the bat's torso and sprout out blood as it screeched in even further pain before crashing down into the government facility with Gigan, crumbling down whatever was left of the building, while William who had barely made it out, just watched the entire fight from a distance, clearly enjoying the gruesome spectacle while noticing the EDF reinforcements, coming in with several Apache attack helicopters and F-16 Raptors with a black coating.

To the EDF's surprise, Gigan had burst out of the ruins of the government facility with Bagorah in his grasp, as the cyborg alien threw the giant bat in the air, unable to try to even fly because of the severe lacerations it suffered, as Gigan twisted his body around and used both his hook hands to twist back and hit Bagorah with enough force to send the giant bat flying right at the EDF forces, managing to destroy a few helicopters who couldn't avoid Bagorah's mass as the bat crashed down into the woods and struggled to get up, limping in pain and barely managed to fly away from Gigan, who was now focused on the EDF forces.

"Holy shit! Gigan is loose! Open fire!" Ordered the leading helicopter pilot, as the Apaches fired their missiles and high caliber guns at Gigan, while the F16's above locked on Gigan to fire their missiles as well, hoping to hurt the cyborg in some manner.

Gigan was not impressed with the human attacks, shrugging off the missiles impacting him as he charged his smaller cycloptic eye, unleashing a steady long range laser beam at the helicopters, easily blasting most of the helicopters out of the sky, while the few helicopters were ordered to retreat, as Gigan launched another laser beam at the retreating helicopters to finish them off.

Next were the jets to take care of, who Gigan engaged in flight as he shot cluster lasers from his main visor at the jets when he caught up to them, blasting them one by one, even getting a few by slicing them with his buzz saw, until only one jet remained out of the entire attack force.

"Oh god! Please no!" Screamed the pilot, not wanting to die as he flew off as fast as he could, until Gigan managed to catch up with the jet, flying in a speed of Mach three as the cyborg slashed the jet with his hook hand before landing back down close to the government facility, which was all but a smoldering rubble.

Before deciding to fly away, Gigan charged his smaller eye and unleashed a final laser beam on the ruined facility, spreading the ray all over the building to destroy whatever was left of it out of sadistic glee and rage, glad to finally be free after thousands of years of hibernation, as he flew off into the night sky to the next location he needed to go, leaving the ruined and vaporized facility behind with no survivors to Gigan's knowledge, as William just watched gleefully at what had happened and saluted Gigan as he flew away to wherever the cyborg had to go.

"Godspeed, you lizard, bird, roach, robot thing. Godspeed." Said William happily, wiping away a happy tear from his eye at the destruction.

"Now the real fun begins."

**O-O-O**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or Godzilla.


End file.
